The Saga of the Red Dragons Order 4
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: It's up to the Red Dragons to save a world that has gone soft, it's time to assemble old and new friends for the final battle. And the Dark Bastard Who Wouldn't Die is back. RR
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, it's here finally mates, the 4th instalment of the Saga. I hope you enjoy and certainly feel free to review. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!  
  
-Prologue-  
  
* * * *  
  
The future, year 8002  
  
* * * *  
  
"Headmaster, please listen to us!" a distraught female voice exclaimed. "We cannot defeat this enemy on our own, none of our people have the proper training. We need help!"  
  
"I agree," a deep male voice replied. "Many battle skills and spells have been lost since the great Red Lightning wars."  
  
"Indeed." An old voice replied. "You are both right of course. Now, the next question is how to get help."  
  
"I don't know. Compared to the wizards and witches of old we're nothing more than squibs. How I wish that the battle skills hadn't been lost through the ages of peace."  
  
The Headmaster looked at the two young people in front of him.  
  
The male was a tall man with onyx eyes and pitch black hair, he had a rather hooked nose and held himself with great pride that had been built up in his family since the times of the wars. He was said to be the true descendant of the most famous Potion Master and Spy of all ages, Severus Snape. His name was Venatio Snape.  
  
The woman was of average height. She had brown hair and eyes. She could trace her family all the way back to the great Red Lightning wars as well, to a certain Cynthia Thatcher who had been a great Slayer of Vampires. Her name was Igris Thatcher. All three of them were trying to come up with a plan of getting help.  
  
A few months ago a Dark Lord had appeared, the likes of which hadn't been seen since Voldemort's time. At first they had thought this was another one trying to draw attention to himself and that he was no real threat, and that's where they went wrong. Now they were on the brink of being conquered by this monster. Oh, they had offered resistance, but had only been a slight annoyance to the Dark Lord. The man was more powerful and versed in Dark Arts than anyone.  
  
Over the ages since the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated, wizards and witches had forgotten the old art of duelling. They had forgotten battle spells and skills and consequently had grown rather weak. It was the long time of peace brought to them when Harry Potter had finally managed to defeat Voldemort by drawing on all the raw power he could. The strong pull had caused the Magical Core - where all magic came from - to be drawn into Potter's body, and the young man had become its host. He became the Magical Core.  
  
After the battle Potter had disappeared along with the Red Dragons Order. And slowly Vampires and other magical creatures had disappeared as well. In the end Hogwarts herself had disappeared. One day the school had just been gone, and no one had been able to find it since then. The Wizarding World had been lulled into sleep. They had built another school, the Academy for Witches and Wizards, and let it be with that. The things taught at this school weren't even half of what had been taught at Hogwarts. There were old books and student-written essays that proved to them that the first- years of Hogwarts knew more than the fifth-years of the Academy.  
  
As said the Wizarding World was lulled into sleep and had forgotten most spells, potions, history and abilities since then. And now they were paying their toll. They didn't know how to defend themselves.  
  
The Headmaster sighed. He of all people should be able to figure out something. He had to think! Think!  
  
The silence in the room stretched until suddenly the Headmaster jumped up grinning happily.  
  
"My dears," he said to the two young people opposite him. "I believe I have an idea!"  
  
"Lets hear it then," Venatio said.  
  
"There is something that not many people know about. It has been passed from Headmaster to Headmaster in this school, only to be used in case there was grave danger." He sat back down still smiling. "There's a prophecy saying that the hero's of old can be summoned from beyond the grave, but this can only happen in the halls of Hogwarts herself."  
  
"So it's a dead end?" Igris asked.  
  
"Not at all. All the clues are there, and all we have to do it decipher them."  
  
"Lets hear it then, old man." Venatio looked sceptic.  
  
"The hero's of old  
  
Called back from the grave  
  
Many things to teach and be told  
  
The world they once again will save  
  
The Potion Master and Spy  
  
The Transfigurer and Animagis  
  
Canines, Elves and Vampires  
  
And lets not forget the dragon  
  
The red-haired family  
  
The researcher herself  
  
And countless more  
  
And the Gamemaster, Lord of all  
  
You can find them in the halls of old  
  
Hogwarts awaits you on Pendragon's island  
  
In the Great Hall they sit made of white sand  
  
Sit at the tables four and let your troubles be told  
  
It won't matter if you're Witch or Wizard, yellow or blue  
  
They will help you if your troubles are true  
  
Let them teach you all they know about earth and sky  
  
And the Red Dragons will once again fly."  
  
"That's all nice and well, Headmaster." Igris said. "But where is Hogwarts? As all of us know the school disappeared not long after the Red Lightning war."  
  
"It's all in there, Thatcher, pay attention." Venatio turned to the Headmaster. "Pendragon's island is the key. Once we find out what that is we'll be able to locate Hogwarts school herself. Imagine all the texts and books of old that must be preserved in its library."  
  
"As usual you're right. I seem to remember to have read something about someone called Pendragon. Perhaps there's a connection." He quickly found his wand and flickered it. "Accio book!" a second later an old tome came flying into his waiting hands. "I was right. You have both heard of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table I presume? Well, it says here that before Arthur became king, his name was Pendragon."  
  
"That means that the island the prophesy or whatever it is, was talking about the Island of Avalon!"  
  
"Indeed, but no one's been able to find that island either." Venatio pointed out.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Igris smirked. "My ancestor, Cynthia Thatcher, found the island and the secret of where it lies has been passed down from mother to child since then, just like this poem's been passed down with the Headmasters of this school."  
  
"That's settled then; tomorrow the three of us will leave for Avalon and see if there isn't something true in this poem." The Headmaster grinned. Perhaps he would meet his own ancestor, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"And you're sure this is the right way?" Venatio asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes I am," Igris growled. "I had to memorise the way to the island just like the others in my family."  
  
"Information changes." Venatio helped the older Headmaster up. "And why the hell did we have to climb around in the Scottish countryside?"  
  
"Because it's the only way I know off, now stop snivelling and come on." Igris led them towards the west.  
  
"I have to agree with Venatio on this one." The Headmaster said. "Where, exactly, did your ancestor find Avalon?"  
  
"It's not far. We're going to the island of Oronsay."  
  
"And that's where we'll find Hogwarts and whatnot?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're crazy, but I'd do anything to end this war." Venatio stepped up to her and looked out over the sea that had appeared before them. "Too bad we have lost the ability to apparate. It would have made this so much easier." He mumbled as he took out his wand and started waving it about. A second later three brooms appeared out of nowhere and they got on. "Well, lets get going then."  
  
They rose into the air and started flying. Not many minutes later an island appeared in front of them. It was surrounded by thick fog and almost nothing could be seen of the landscape. As they flew over the island they scouted for something that might point them to where Hogwarts was located.  
  
"There!" Venatio pointed straight ahead.  
  
The thick forest underneath them was suddenly breached by several towers. On the highest of them two flags were waving in the wind. One had the Hogwarts coat of arms and on the other there was a picture of a red dragon on white background.  
  
As they got closer they could see more and more of Hogwarts. By now the castle was covered in vines and dead leafs and whatnots, but they could still see and feel the previous splendour of the castle. The magic in the air around them crackled, gently caressing their faces and hands as if welcoming them home. And it did feel like home, more than the Academy had ever been.  
  
The three travellers landed lightly in the deserted courtyard. None of them spoke, there was a certain calm silence about this place that they didn't want to break. The Headmaster led them up to the great oak doors, and just as he was about to push them open the doors opened on their own accord and let them pass.  
  
"Merlin's beard!" Igris whispered.  
  
They had just entered the Entrance Hall. Several staircases led up or down, and numerous corridors went off in almost every direction imaginable. The ceiling was incredibly high and everything was just... magical!  
  
The doors straight opposite the main doors, opened and they could see straight into what had once been the Great Hall. Slowly the three of them entered and looked around. On the walls old tapestries hung proudly showing off the animal of each House. There was Ravenclaws eagle, Hufflepuffs badger, Slytherins snake and the proud lion of Gryffindor.  
  
Four long tables ran through the entire length of the hall. As they followed them with their eyes wondering on how many students had sat at them, they saw the teachers table and gaped. 27 statues of the purest white marble sat at the table. They couldn't exactly make out who was who, but as they came closer they could see in what detail the statues had been made.  
  
The Headmaster started at the left along with Igris, while Venatio started on the right side.  
  
The woman looked closely at the two first statues and gasped. "It's Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!" she whispered.  
  
"Then this must be the notorious Weasley family." The Headmaster said and mentioned to the next nine relatively alike statues. "Yes it is, here are the twins!"  
  
"From this side I have what can only be Mayon the Dark Angel and his mate Bianca." Venatio called from the other side. "Next come a couple of... Elves! True Elves! And a Dwarf! Great Merlin!" he looked closely at the old witch sitting beside the Dwarf. "This has got to be Minerva McGonagall." He went on to the next and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
The next statue was of a tall man with shoulder-long hair. He had a hooked nose and his pupil-less eyes looked like they were glaring at something.  
  
"It can't be." Igris had come up to him.  
  
"Severus Snape." Venatio whispered in awe. "What I wouldn't give to be taught by a great Potion Master like himself." He moved on. "Nicholas Wolf, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, the Vampires Raven, Zev, Ramsis and Athan."  
  
"The First Vampire!" Igris exclaimed. "Merlin's beard!"  
  
While the two of them had been working their way towards the middle, the Headmaster had been looking at a figure that sat just after Ginny Weasley. The man had short hair, a pointed face and if the eyes had been open the Headmaster could've sword they would be grey. This was his ancestor Draco Malfoy. He had lifted his hand to touch the statue when the person on the right caught his attention.  
  
"Harry Potter, the Lord of Light." Venatio whispered. And indeed it was. They could see the infamous lightning-bolt-shaped scar, and the other scars the man had acquired during his battles against the Dark. It couldn't be anyone else.  
  
"My god!"  
  
"The poem said to tell them our troubles, so get on with it." Venatio went back down the line and stared at Severus Snape.  
  
The Headmaster sighed and started his tale. It was as if the statues were really listening. The silence was deafening. "We ask four your help." He said at the end. All three of them waited.... And waited.... And waited, but nothing happened.  
  
"I knew it was a dud." Igris muttered. No sooner were the words out of her mouth before she screamed.  
  
The statue of Harry Potter wasn't a statue anymore - in fact, it had turned into a living person! Impossible green eyes stared calmly at her, black, unruly hair grown past his shoulders and to the floor during the years of sleep, and the black uniform needed some mending. Despite all of this however, the man made an impressive picture.  
  
"Eeep!" Igris hid behind Venatio.  
  
"Oh gods," the man whispered. All over the table the statues were waking up. It was as if water had been dumped on them. First the hair turned from marble-white to whatever colour it had been before the Sleep, then the face regained its colour, followed by the rest of the body and robes. All over the place heroes from much-beloved legends came to life, stretching, shaking themselves or staring with curious eyes at Venatio, Igris and the Headmaster.  
  
Harry potter stood up and everyone else looked at him. "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, please tell me what you think. This is just the prologue, so the real thing will start next chapter.  
  
Yes, I do intend to rewrite the Saga1-3 once I'm done with this one. However, it won't be something major, just an action here or a thought there that can tie in with the OotP and GFT.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Death's Shadow, Arizosa, chaser1, gaul1, CatatonicReaction, potter-man1, Anora, Dragon Tamer47, Illucia, Morph012, phoenixrising1, siientdragon, jenny, Sophie W., WoolfMoon, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Witchmaster, Draconias, athenakitty, smilez, Anja10, NasserPotter, ammalf, Jorj Car'Das, HongMing, zimagesto, Confuzzler, Flame A. Dragon, Korinna Myorin, Anneliese1, AnthonyR, Dragonhope, Weaver of Shadows, shiroiryu144, Rogue1615, King Avkar, Kalia Riddle, water drifter, The Dark Dragon Zeek and Churi for reviewing the last chapter of the Green Flame Torch. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here it is mates. The first chapter of the Saga4. Enjoy!  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
... need your help... help... Dark Lord... war... help... your help...  
  
The voice became louder and louder. The dark over his eyes began to lift, and shadows began to flicker over his vision, focusing by the second. He was slowly getting warmer, he could move. His thoughts were slow.  
  
Then a much-missed, annoying, powerful voice shot through the cotton in his head. 'Wake up Harry, time to get to work.'  
  
'... v... v-voice? What's going on?' slowly he recognised the room he was in, the Great Hall of Hogwarts school.  
  
'You've been asleep Harry, for nearly 6000 years. It's time to wake up, time for the Red Dragons to fly into their last battle against the Dark. Wake up!' at those two last words Harry's green eyes blinked. In front of him stood a young woman that looked a lot like Blaise. She squeaked and hid behind a man that looked like Severus. Beside those two stood an old man with a short, light-brown beard and wise grey eyes.  
  
Harry looked over himself. His uniform was worse for wear, but nothing magic couldn't fix; his hair had grown over the past ages and was now coiled behind his chair on the floor. His skin had lost its previous golden colour, but - once again - that was easily fixable. Harry slowly moved every limb, it felt wonderful after Sleeping for 6000 years.  
  
A groan to his right indicated that Draco was waking up as well. And from further down the table he could hear others yawn, stretch, groan or shake themselves out of the Sleep. Their three visitors watched them in awe and fright. Harry decided to address them before the others started to chatter, they could be quite the frightful experience if you weren't used to them.  
  
He slowly stood up - damnable hair, must get rid of it as soon as possible - and made sure that every eye in the Great Hall was trained upon him before speaking. "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"My god, it's alive!" the unknown woman exclaimed and hid even further behind the man.  
  
"I think that's the point, Thatcher; and stop hiding behind me! A lot of good that would help you anyways, you're fatter than an elephant!" snarled the man.  
  
'Yep, definitely a future Snape.' Harry thought to himself as the Red Dragons exchanged amused looks.  
  
"Hey, Severus! Why the hell didn't you tell us you had a wife?!" Draco hollered down the table.  
  
The irritable Potion Master, who had been in the process of cutting his hair, looked up and glared icily at the blonde. "Shut up Malfoy, unless you want your tongue cut out."  
  
"Well, I see that all this time Sleeping did nothing to help his attitude," Sirius stage-whispered to Remus who chuckled.  
  
Harry, seeing that their guests were looking even more scared than before, decided to step in. "Calm down the lot of you, what will our guests think? And will you please stop making faces behind my back Athan; Zev, don't even think of killing him. Cian kindly keep your damn vampires under control. Yes Ron, we'll eat as soon as possible. Mayon and Bianca, don't look at me like that, you bloody well know I did the right thing by hooking you up. Honestly, after 6000 years you'd think you two would grow up." He shook his head and turned to the three watchers. "Sorry about that, but after 6000 years of Sleep, well, yeah..."  
  
Igris blinked and had to check for drool when Harry Potter smiled at them. "Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
"Bloody woman," Venatio mumbled before turning towards the heroes of old. "We need your help with defeating a Dark Lord," he began resolutely not looking at his ancestor. "So, what's the ans-"  
  
"All in good time," Harry said and took out his own wand. "First things first. You have no idea how hungry a person gets after such a long time, so..." with one wave of his wand the Great Hall was restored to its former brilliance. With another the Hufflepuff table was loaded with so much food it nearly sagged. "Bon appetite."  
  
"But what about our problem?"  
  
"First let us eat, then give us time to clean up. Then, and only then, will we see what's to be done with this Dark Lord wanna-be." Harry replied and smirked. Gods, it was good being awake again.  
  
'Yeah, I know.'  
  
'Oh, shit.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair. He was clean, he had new clothes, his hair was back to its short state, and he was filled to the rim with delicious food. He looked around the table and smirked.  
  
Severus was currently having a glaring-contest with Venatio, and was winning by a long shot. Igris was chatting quite happily with Cian, Zev, Athan, Ramsis and Salazar, all five of the vampires trying to impress her and arguing with each other. Draco was busy staring in wonder at his descendant Tim Malfoy, who also was the Headmaster of this Academy for Witches and Wizards. The rest of the Red Dragons were happily chatting with each other, though Mayon looked desperate to escape Bianca who tried to feed him pie.  
  
He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Now then, this Dark Lord you have told us about, Mr Malfoy; I think its time to do something about him."  
  
"Yes, sir," the Headmaster shot a quick look at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Lets start from the beginning then," Harry continued. "Tell us everything that has happened since the war with Voldemort, and we'll go from there."  
  
And Tim Malfoy, Venatio Snape and Igris Thatcher began telling them what had happened since the great Red Lightning Wars. The Red Dragons nodded at some points, smirked at others, and at the end of the tale all of them were sneering in disgust at what they had heard.  
  
"Idiots, the lot of them." Severus said. "Who, in their right minds, would forget so much? And no new spells or potions invented for the past 4000 years? Why don't we just hand you over to this Dark Lord on a silver platter and be done with it? It'd spare both sides of a lot of pain and time."  
  
"Now, see here!" Venatio exclaimed.  
  
"Venatio, don't start now." Igris cut the other man off. Then she turned to Harry. "What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Any ideas?" Salazar spoke up.  
  
Harry thought over it for a while, before a plan began forming in his mind. "It is clear that we must start from scratch." He said in the end. "Everyone are going back to school, no matter how old they are, and especially the Aurors and Unspeakables. We'll teach them everything we know: Potions, Transfiguration, History, Charms, Duelling, etc. While that is going on, I want you, Cian, to take your group and gather vampires from this time to us. Hermione, Remus and Fred and George, you will work with the Wizarding World - spreading rumours about Hogwarts being back and so on. Neville and Severus, the plants and Potions of this time. Draco, the dragons haven't had a visit from you in some time. Eminor and Cassar, take care of the Elves. Imir-"  
  
"Yes, yes, Harry, I'll get the dwarves!" Imir looked quite eager to start his assignment.  
  
"And what about us?" Tim Malfoy asked indicating to himself and his two friends.  
  
"You watch and learn." Was Harry's answer. He nodded once and the vampires, the Elves, Imir, Hermione, Remus and the Weasley Twins quickly left the Great Hall. A clap of his hands and the leftovers from the feast disappeared. "Ready?"  
  
"As ready as can be Harry," Mayon replied. "And when this is done, we need to have a little chat that you've been avoiding for 6000 years."  
  
Harry smirked. "I'm in no hurry, ancient friend." The Dark Angel glared at this reminder of his age.  
  
"Play nicely, Mayon." Bianca scolded him, then hit him on the head as he mumbled something about tyrants and wives.  
  
The Red Dragons stood up and joined hands. Tim, Igris and Venatio had no idea what was going to happen, but did the same, this completing the circle. Energy started to build in the circle. The three from the future felt how powerful each and every of these people were, but most remarkable was the power pouring out of Harry. His green eyes were shining with power, golden sparks dancing through his hair and down his body. Suddenly they released the magic and it flooded the castle.  
  
The impressive castle of Hogwarts began to shake and rumble, forcing everyone except Harry to sit down again. Harry was still standing reining the power that had been set loose. He could feel the reparations this power made on Hogwarts as it ran through the castle; a broken window here, a rat's nest there, they were numerous, but in the end fixed and no trace was left of them. Then, with a great lurch accompanied by a flash of light, the castle was gone from Oronsay island.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eminor D'xin the III smiled happily as he and Cassar Mulum crossed the borders to the Elven kingdom. The tall trees welcomed him home with ancient voices, the wind danced happily around him, the grass whispered and the water chuckled its approval.  
  
"Gods, how I've missed this." Cassar said and breathed deeply.  
  
"Mhmm," was Eminor's reply. He was too happy to reply right then. "Well, come on, we need to pay a visit to whoever it is that rules the kingdom in these times."  
  
Cassar nodded. "Indeed," he replied in the Elven tongue. It felt good to use it again. "The Elves of this time probably already know that we're here, though I doubt they know exactly who we are."  
  
"You're right about that," Eminor smirked as he and the other Elf started to walk through the trees and towards the Elven capital of Avinor. "They'll get a big surprise when they see us coming."  
  
"Your Highness," Cassar said and bowed, "allow me to say that you have spent too much time with the Gamemaster. You're becoming just as mischievous and evil."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words, Captain Mulum. Now shall we get on with it or have you become too slow?" Eminor grinned and set off running.  
  
"Just you wait!"  
  
They chased each other like little kids, not caring for the fact that right now the two of them were the oldest Elves ever to walk on this earth.  
  
-------------------------  
  
If Hermione, Remus, Fred and George had expected the future of Muggle technology to be anything like in the science-fiction novels from the 20th century, they were sorely mistaken. Sure, the Muggles travelled far and wide through the universe, but on earth everything was pretty much the same.  
  
"Hmm, there isn't much that's changed, except perhaps for the fact that the city is cleaner than a hospital," George said and drew his high-necked, black leather coat up around himself. Of all the times they had to wake up it had to be late autumn.  
  
"There are probably smaller changes," Hermione reasoned. "We still haven't had much time to really get into the developments and history of Muggles and Wizards. It'll be an interesting research project, that's for sure." Her brown eyes twinkled merrily at the thought of being able to research again.  
  
Remus smiled. "Indeed, but what about the Wizarding World? How much has changed there?"  
  
"I don't know, but there's the Leaky Cauldron. Good thing they kept the old name, or we'd have trouble finding our way into Diagon Alley." Fred said and smiled. "I wonder if the wizards and witches of this time are as hopeless as Igris and Venatio claimed."  
  
"Fred Weasley, you are NOT going to pull any pranks!" Hermione exclaimed. "At least not until we have gotten Harry's plan well under way."  
  
"Why do you even bother Hermione? You know that Harry's the only one - except for Molly - who can control those two when it comes to pranks?" Remus pushed the door of the pub open and they stepped inside. "Merlin's beard!"  
  
"Great Scott!"  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Oooo, Harry's not gonna like this."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Athan stretched once again. He simply couldn't get enough of it. The setting sun made his dark-red silk shirt look like the darkest colour of blood, fitting for a vampire. He was scouting ahead for the other four - mainly due to the fact that he just couldn't keep still - and was enjoying trying out his powers which were stronger than ever.  
  
"If he's not careful up there, he'll fall and hurt himself." Zev muttered and watched as Athan jumped from one rooftop to another.  
  
"Why, Zev, I didn't know you cared." Ramsis couldn't resist but tease the other vampire.  
  
"I don't, I'm only hoping he'll fall down and either kill or permanently injure that idiotic head of his."  
  
Cian laughed. "Sure you do Zev, a Fledgling is never worried for his Master."  
  
"Athan's your... and you're his...?" Salazar looked between Zev and Athan who was currently happily walking across the phone-wire between two houses. "This gets weirder and weirder."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Ramsis ensured the Founder. "Now, where are those vampires hiding these days? Any ideas?"  
  
After a while in thought, Cian said: "We can't go on searching like this at random. Athan, get down here!" he yelled after the hyperactive vampire.  
  
"What's up?" Athan asked as he landed in front of them.  
  
"We need a plan," the First Vampire replied and sat down on an almost-empty dustbin. "It is clear that the vampires of this time are hiding, and hiding good. Many things have changed between the magical species since we last walked in this world, but one thing I'm sure that haven't changed are the pubs in the Free Zone, where everyone - no matter if they are veela, wizard, vampire or Elf - can sit in peace and relax before continuing their travels."  
  
"You're right," Salazar said. "Now, lets each of us take a few pubs around the globe and see what we come up with. Then we'll meet back at Hogwarts in, say, two weeks time, and report to Harry. He'll then decide what's to be done."  
  
"I agree with that plan. Athan, you can check out Ceauesceu and Elenora in Romania, Elizabeth Báthory in Hungary, and Vlad Tzepesch in Transylvania. Zev, you'll take The Dracula Society, Lord Byron and John Polidori in England, and Club Lestat in Norway." Zev nodded and was gone a second later.  
  
"What will the three of you take?" Athan asked before leaving. "I want to know just in case something happens."  
  
"Salazar will check out The Count Dracula Fan-club in New York, Nosferatu in Mississippi and Doctor Sax in Massachusetts." Cian replied. "Ramsis, could you check out Desmondus Rotondus in South-America, Camilla in Ireland and check out what the Slayers are up to these days?"  
  
The half-vampire nodded. "I think I can handle that. I'll meet you at Hogwarts in two weeks time." He disappeared as well.  
  
"And what about you, Cian?" Salazar asked. "Thinking about being lazy while the rest of us work?"  
  
"Not at all, and if I did that Harry would have my hide and hang it up in the Great Hall. No, I was thinking about visiting Gilles de Rais, Sergeant Bertrand and Café de l'Enfer in France, then pop over to Italy and check out Bela Lugosi Blues." He began to hover a few inches off the ground. "And don't do anything stupid, either one of you. Lay low, use your eyes and ears and not your mouths; and don't start any trouble or I'll send Mayon after you."  
  
"Me? Get into trouble? Why, Cian you hurt me!"  
  
"I promise to be very good, and not do anything crazy."  
  
"I'll believe that the day I see it Athan. Now off with you both and stop wasting time!" Cian used his powers and lifted the other two vampires into the air, before blowing them in their respectable directions. He shook his head and started towards France. He had an old friend to visit.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The people in Hogsmeade were woken up in the middle of the night by a horrendous bang and a blinding flash of light. And when they looked out their windows they saw a magnificent castle standing on the old Hogwarts Hill looking like it had always been there.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Far away blue eyes snapped open and the man sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. A fear crept over him and he began to shake. Something powerful had just arrived, and he knew with his whole being that it was something he wouldn't be able to pursue to join the Dark Side.  
  
In other words: powerful trouble was brewing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Please tell me.  
  
Desmondus Rotondus is the Latin name for the vampire bat.  
  
All but four of the Free Zone pubs I mentioned come from my imagination. The names come from real people or from fictional characters.  
  
Whoever said that Voldemort was back?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
misty03, Xyverz, JerseyGirl03, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Andreas, The Dark Dragon Zeek, twinkle, Maria Rosenfire, chaser1, Tiger Eyes3, Avada Kedavra, Flame A. Dragon, Morph012, CatatonicReaction, clazzypops, HongMing, phoenix- lord-36, WolfMoon, potter-man1, elfQt, jenny, athenakitty, yo, Jess16, ettedanreb, Taco, Lukaret, The Dark Dragon Angel, Pakerin Pyros, calculatingcat726, Miranda Flairgold, asd, shadowe, waldo843, Lyla Snape, Arizosa, Godric Gryffindor9, Hikari Kura, GoldenEyesSilverWingDragon, Dragon Tamer47, samsam, AnthonyR, Nelson, Kenny, mana, Arianne, Fawkes, Twilight Dusk, THE-PINGUIN2, Kill_king, Jorji Car'Das, SSSRoaB, King Akvar and No, Wood is not a stick.  
  
Another thing: Zimagesto and King Akvar have gone together and written a fic, a sort of Saga-thing. The fic can be found at King Akvar's page. And it all started with me making one simple comment... 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter two. Enjoy! And much thanks to my beta Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
.  
  
The townspeople of Hogsmeade quickly gathered around the magnificent castle. None of them dared to believe that Hogwarts herself had finally returned, but deep in their hearts they knew. Who hadn't heard about Hogwarts? About Harry Potter? About the Red Dragons? They were told as stories to children, a museum had been raised in their honour, a national holiday was held the week the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated.  
  
All of them stepped back and waited with bated breath as the doors of the castle opened. Jaws dropped, some fainted and others were struck dumb when a group of people walked out. All of them were familiar to the Wizarding World. Paintings upon paintings had been made of these people, and there wasn't one single child who didn't know who was who.  
  
"Hello." Harry said and smiled at the dumb-struck group. "Who is the mayor of Hogsmeade these days?"  
  
"We don't have a... mayor, was it?" one person spoke up. "There hasn't been one for 5000 years."  
  
"Alright then, who is the spokesperson?" Draco asked.  
  
The people looked at each other, before the same man that had spoken before stepped forwards. "I am."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Anthony Goldstein the V," the man replied. "Are you going to help us in the fight against this new Dark Demon?"  
  
The Red Dragons raised an eyebrow at this name and looked at each other. Boy, these people needed help.  
  
"It's Dark Lord - if the guy even deserves that title." Harry said calmly and went over to Goldstein. "Harry Potter, and these are the inner circle of the Red Dragons. Now, we're going to teach you and the whole town what we know so that you're ready for the attacks that are sure to come."  
  
"But why? We're a peaceful people, we're not trained to fight." A woman spoke up.  
  
"My dear, do you really think that this Dark Lord will take that into consideration? From what we know this man fights as if he had been born in our time, and that means that he doesn't care about peace and harmony and all that." Draco stepped up to the woman. "Do you have kids?"  
  
"Yes, a girl and two boys."  
  
"Well, then, imagine this. You come home after a nice day at work; no stress, the sky is blue as can be, the sun is shining. And when you enter your house you find your children killed in the worst possible way. Or better yet, they are waiting for you and cast the Imperious on you and force you to kill your own children and husband. I bet that none of you here have the ability to throw off the Imperius, or fight the Cruciatus. And believe me, those curses - and many more - are in frequent use during a war."  
  
The woman looked sick and the people assembled looked grave. It was as if the fact that there was a war going on hadn't registered with them before now.  
  
"What are we to do?" Goldstein asked his face pale.  
  
"Listen to us. Let us teach you everything we know, starting from scratch. Don't be afraid to try new things, but don't act foolishly either. Come back to Hogwarts and fill her halls once again." Harry said and mentioned towards the castle. "Want to learn?"  
  
"AYE!!!!" the cry went up.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Harry's so not going to like this."  
  
"You already said that, and lets go and sit down. They are staring at us, and until we can figure out more about this time, we better keep low." Remus led them through the lively bar and to a corner far back in the room. They watched the young Muggles dance and enjoy themselves.  
  
"Does Diagon Alley even exist these days?" Hermione asked and looked around trying to spot something magical. No luck.  
  
"I dunno," replied Fred. "I had expected the Leaky Cauldron to be here millions of years from now on; it's like with Hogwarts, you know it's been around forever and you know it will stay around forever."  
  
"Yes, but remember that Hogwarts moved with us to Avalon when we went into the Sleep. Perhaps that's the same thing with the Leaky Cauldron." George suggested. "Anyways, I think one of us should check out the back of this place just in case this Muggle-scenery isn't just a disguise."  
  
Hermione shook her head in negative. "I assumed that our beloved pub was still there, perhaps run by a descendant of Tom."  
  
"And we can't apparate into Diagon Alley, wherever it may lie these days." Remus continued. "Remember that after the war with Voldemort, Harry cast that anti-apparition ward on the whole place; pissed off lots of Dark Wizards, and foiled their plans it did."  
  
"You're right," Fred sighed. "Well, here's what we're going to do. I'll check out the back of this place, George take upstairs, Remus this floor and Hermione mingle with the Muggles. All of you keep your ears and eyes wide open, preferably cast the Panoptes Charm on yourselves."  
  
"Argos!" Hermione whispered pointing her wand under the table at the other three. "It's done," she said after pointing it at herself.  
  
"Alright, lets go. And good luck." Fred began to check out the wall at the back of the pub, knowing that it was this way the previous passage to Diagon Alley had been placed.  
  
George smiled, muttered 'luck' and sneaked off upstairs after casting a notice-me-not spell on himself. Remus nodded to Hermione before sneaking off as well. The bushy-haired woman sighed and began to mingle with the Muggles.  
  
Harry really wasn't going to like this.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry smiled fondly as he passed the Potion classroom. Severus had set his students - for lack of a better word - to make a potion that a first year shouldn't have problems with. However, from what he could see two cauldrons had exploded, five melted, one just disappeared into thin air, and another sprouted legs and was currently running around the room being chased by Venatio.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Severus?" he asked innocently.  
  
The Potion Master glared. "Out Potter before I use your entrails for a potion." However, those black eyes were twinkling madly in amusement. The man really loved to see how far the Wizarding World had sunk, and he loved to shove it into their faces as well.  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling. "Don't be too harsh on them, my friend."  
  
"When have I ever been harsh on anyone?"  
  
"You really want me to comment on that one?"  
  
"No, not really." The tall man smirked and without turning to look at the room barked: "Get back to your potions or I'll keep you here for the next millennium doing some of the worst jobs I can come up with. And believe me, after 6000 years there are a lot of frogs that need to be cut open and lots of bubotubor puss that needs to be collected."  
  
The green-eyed man chuckled watching the group hurriedly get back to their work. "Still haven't lost your sharp tongue, though that was rather blunt for you."  
  
"As you said: don't be too harsh on them." Severus sighed, drew his wand and froze the running cauldron as it ran past him and towards the door of the room. A second later he had removed the legs as well. "Where's your wand boy?"  
  
Venatio picked up his cauldron. "In my room."  
  
"What will it take for you idiots to realise that we're on the brink of war?! Rule number one: keep your wand always by your side! Rule number two: if you forget rule number one you're as good as dead!"  
  
Harry quickly retreated as Severus set off on one of his infamous lectures. But the man was right as usual. These people were too naïve for their own good. He shook his head.  
  
'Poor bastards.' He thought to himself. 'They're even worse than Hufflepuff first-years.'  
  
'That's why you're here Harry. You and the Red Dragons are going to teach them all that you know. I know of several that have great powers in the field of Occlumency and Legilimency. Others make wonderful Elementals, Pretenders and Profilers.' The voice replied.  
  
'What about healers?' Harry asked. It felt kind of good to have the voice back in his head, he'd felt incomplete without it.  
  
'They have those. That's about the only field that has progressed in 6000 years.'  
  
'What about Aurors? And the Order of the Phoenix?'  
  
'Don't get me started.'  
  
'That bad?'  
  
'Worse, but I won't ruin the surprise. Lets just say that you'll have literally a whole tonne to work with once those guys show up. Now, I think it's time for you to call out your animal allies.'  
  
'Excellent idea, I wonder if Shadow's still around.' Harry's green eyes sparkled as he made his way from the dungeons to upper floors of the castle and towards the Headmaster office - which was currently his office.  
  
'Believe it or not, he still is. Very old though, and a bit deaf as well, but he's alive.'  
  
'Wonderful. I'll enjoy visiting him again.'  
  
'Indeed. However, there's one thing I must do before you visit that ancient griffin.'  
  
'And that is?' the Boy-Who-Lived asked curiously.  
  
'Certain powers need to be unblocked.' At these words Harry felt himself slowly filled with power, like a cup with water, until it poured out of him as well. All through the castle people felt the wave caress them gently; the old ghosts of Hogwarts woke up from their sleep, the paintings yawned and stretched, every stone in the castle sang happily as the magic ran through it.  
  
The wave continued outside, rolling over the green grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. Aragog of the Acromantula couldn't help but smile as the magic woke him from his nearly-dead state, the centaurs and unicorns looked up and started towards Hogwarts, small fairies and leprechauns came out of their hiding places and began to dance again through the trees. Everything woke to life once again. Even the Whomping Willow stretched its branches and took a couple of swipes.  
  
And Harry? Harry felt as if he truly was coming home. His blood was singing, everything tingled deliciously, it was simply indescribable. He was literally glowing, an invisible wind blowing his cloak around him, and the Gryffindor Sword appeared at his side.  
  
He grinned once everything was over. 'I think it's time for a certain few acquaintances of ours to make and appearance again.'  
  
'Who? And have I ever told you how much I love it when you grin like that?'  
  
Harry laughed. 'A certain king and a demon, and perhaps some new ones as well.'  
  
'I really feel sorry for the Dark Idiot trying to take over. He won't know what hit him.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eminor couldn't help but be amused by the looks they were getting. They were currently going through a village on their way to the capital, and every single Elf had come out to stare at them.  
  
Nothing much had changed in the Elven kingdom since he last had been here, there were a few new trees, some old paths had been forgotten, but other than that everything was the same. Eminor could remember the time a 4000 year old Elf had visited the castle when he had been a boy. He had stared at the ancient creature - who didn't look more than twenty - and hadn't let the man out of his sight until his mother had locked him up in his room to study.  
  
"Having fun, Your Highness?" Cassar asked in the human tongue. He himself seemed to have trouble keeping a smile off his face.  
  
"No more than you," Eminor replied and let his smiled break through. "Even the trees are welcoming us home."  
  
The other Elf smiled. "It calms me to walk amongst them again. The human world has her own good points, but she's young. Nothing can compare to Elven trees to calm ones soul, I've missed them."  
  
"I know what you mean. The trees in Harry's world are only seedlings compared to these," Eminor gently put a hand on the trunk of an old oak. The tree's branches were almost touching the ground, the body nearly folded in half. As Eminor touched it, the tree slowly straightened to the amazement of the Elves that had followed them. None of them could do that, only a true Elven king could make an old tree young again.  
  
Just as the two of them walked out of the village, both heard a young child ask his mother: "Mummy, how did he do that? Who is he?"  
  
"I am not sure, Eminor; but if legend is true then that was the Elf you were named after, king Eminor D'xin the III. The king who was close friends with a human."  
  
"But didn't he disappear after one of the humans great battles?"  
  
"He did," a deep male voice replied. "But it looks like he has returned to us."  
  
Eminor didn't hear anything else as he and Cassar went out of earshot.  
  
"Looks like you've become a legend, Your Highness." Cassar remarked.  
  
"No, we have become legend." He smiled. "And it's all because we let Harry talk us into going to Sleep with him and the Red Dragons."  
  
"I don't recall you protesting too much."  
  
"Opposite to you who didn't even say a word during the whole conversation." Eminor remarked dryly.  
  
"Hey, an Elf's got to do what an Elf's got to do."  
  
"Now I know you've been friends with Harry for too long."  
  
The two of them laughed happily, and skipped down the road like children.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Athan looked around the inn while sipping from his tankard of blood. Ceauesceu was a popular place with the vampires of this time. He remembered the inn form the last time he had visited. It had been tiny, shabby and dark. While it was still shabby and dark, it wasn't as tiny anymore.  
  
All around the place vampires of all ages sat. Some goblins sat in a corner, several hags had taken position at the table in the middle, and a group of dwarves were sitting not too far away from the fireplace. None of them paid any attention to the hooded man sitting in the darkest corner of the place. This was a place where no one asked questions, and where all weapons were put down. To attack someone in a Free Zone was the same as signing your own death.  
  
"Will you be wantin' anythin'?" A waitresses that went past, strutting supposedly seductively, asked.  
  
Athan let his eyes take in the sight. "Yes, I believe I do."  
  
She smiled coyly. "An' exactly what would you be wantin'?" she leaned over the table, and he had a perfect view of her cleavage.  
  
The vampire humoured her, before sticking his empty mug into her hands. "A new mug of Bloodbeer would be nice."  
  
"I have an idea of what you might want more than that," the waitress let her hand creep up his black-clad leg.  
  
"Sorry, love, but I'm an eunuch." Athan chuckled silently as she glared at him and hurried away. He hadn't actually thought that that line would work.  
  
Just as the girl came back with his Bloodbeer, the door of the inn banged open and in came several cloaked people.  
  
"Bloodbeer, woman!" the man at the front yelled to the waitress passing him. "Tonight there has been made a great decision in the vampire-world, and it deserves to be celebrated."  
  
They sat down not too far from Athan, and he gladly listened to what they had to say. Most of it was just jabber about fellow acquaintances and who they had killed that night, but there was one sentence that caught his attention.  
  
"So when do you suppose that Falx will give the order to attack the Muggles?" one asked.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, what do you think? Please review.  
  
Argos/Panoptes: a shepherd from the Greek mythology who had eyes all over his body, and only slept with two of them closed at a time.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
athenakitty, GoldenEyesSilverWingDragon, chaser1, brion, JerseyGirl03, Challengemaster, SadieW, WolfMoon, Shadowed Chaos, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, SSSoaB, No, Wood is not a stick, Anthony R, Mr. Happy Java Man, gaul1, Rachel A. Prongs, ettedanreb, Lord Master Omega, Arizosa, insanechildfanfic, Tiger Eyes3, Jess16, Xyverz, Flame A. Dragon, King Akvar, zimagesto, Dragon Tamer47, Maxennce, Twilight Dusk, Arianne, CatatonicReaction, A fan, Artemis Starlight, blackunicorn, VB, kento, szelij and futagoakuna-tenshi01.  
  
So far only brion and kento have guessed who the new Dark Lord is. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Great thanks to my beat and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
.  
  
"I don't care if you are the Queen of Sheba!" Severus hissed. "You are doing this potion wrong. Even a first year knows how to do it!"  
  
"I am not brewing it wrong!" Venatio yelled back.  
  
"Yes you are, boy! You're supposed to put the chopped daisy roots in after you take the cauldron off the fire."  
  
"But that makes it impossible to drink the potion before its completely cold!"  
  
"And that's how it should be. The Shrinking Solution is more effective when it is cold. And its easier to swallow as well. If you take it off warm it looks like jelly!" the Potion Master straightened completely towering over Venatio. "Who is the Potion Master here and who is the idiot who lived in this weak world?"  
  
Venatio opened his mouth to argue, then snapped it shut again. He glared at his ancestor, but the man took no notice.  
  
"Good boy, now clean up this mess and do it properly. As for homework I want a three foot essay on why some potions are considered Dark and others Light."  
  
"You can't do that!" Anthony Goldstein the III spoke up. "We're not in school!"  
  
"Oh, but you are," Severus's voice sounded like the hissing noises coming from a simmering cauldron. "Now get out."  
  
Venatio looked longingly after the other Hogsmeade inhabitants as they went to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Then he turned towards the Head of Slytherin House and found the man gone. He blinked and looked around, but couldn't see Severus anywhere.  
  
"You really need to work on your observation skills." The dark voice came from right behind him and Venatio jumped around.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Years of being a spy." Severus was putting away a bottle of potion that he had made. Then he turned towards the young man. "You have great talent in Potion brewing, boy, but you need to forget all this stupid nonsense that they feed you at this Academy of yours. I'd like to meet the bloody idiot that teaches there, I have some choice words for him."  
  
"I am that 'bloody idiot' as you put it."  
  
"Well, then, why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Can't you stop being so mean and sarcastic for once?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "And what do you want me to do? Jump around happily and bring peace to the world?" he snorted. "The hippy movement is long over, accept it."  
  
"Teach me!" Venatio said after a while in silence.  
  
"I got the impression that that was exactly what I was doing."  
  
"No, teach me everything you know. Defence, duelling, Potions, everything. Please." He added seeing the look the older man sent him.  
  
The former spy studied Venatio Snape for a while, deep in thought. It didn't surprise him that Harry's voice suddenly penetrated his head, he'd gotten used to it over the years.  
  
'I think it's a wonderful idea, Severus.' Harry said. 'As you said, Venatio has potential. Not only that, but he could be an excellent Occlumens and Legilimens. And since you're an expert in both fields...'  
  
'What are you trying to do Potter?' Severus shot back.  
  
'Nothing at all.'  
  
'Then why are you urging me to spend more time with this annoying urchin?'  
  
'Because he's your heir, and as a Slytherin pureblood you cannot afford to lose him.'  
  
Damn Harry for bringing up that point. To a Slytherin pureblood family heirs were everything. He focused back on Venatio who looked hopefully at him.  
  
"Add the sliced caterpillar now." Severus pointed out calmly, and could see the disappointment in the younger man. "For heavens sake, boy, I told you to add the caterpillar, not that it was the end of the world."  
  
"So you will teach me?"  
  
"Come to my rooms after classes and we'll see what we can work out."  
  
Venatio couldn't help but smile happily. Severus snorted and sat down at his desk and began to look through the list Molly had given him for the Potions she needed for the Hospital Wing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry grinned as he watched Ron trying to teach a group of people Tactic in battle. Draco was sitting in the Hogwarts gardens teaching Charms, Neville was teaching Herbology in the greenhouses, Sirius was taking care of the Care of Magical Creatures class, and generally everything was going just fine. What worried him was the fact that he hadn't heard from Hermione, Fred, George and Remus yet. Nor had Cian and his vampires showed up yet. He only hoped something hadn't happened to them yet.  
  
He chuckled as a witch in Draco's class coloured herself purple instead of levitating a rock. 'I'm really beginning to wonder about this war.'  
  
'Yeah, I agree at that one.' The voice commented. 'Where are we going now?'  
  
'To visit Shadow.'  
  
'Oh, dear, I hope you have a great amount of patience built up over the last 6000 years.'  
  
Harry laughed and was gone with a pop.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hermione was sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron. She could hardly believe that muggles had taken over the pub and turned it into a disco. It was simply unacceptable!  
  
She sighed and picked up her apple juice. There was no way in hell she would take something stronger, not in a world that she didn't know and especially not in the middle of a war.  
  
"Anything on your mind, Miss?" the bartender asked.  
  
"No," she replied. "Well, not really. I'm just remembering old days." Really old days, her mind added.  
  
The man looked at her. "Ah," he said. "Who was he?"  
  
"No, no, nothing about men. And besides, I'm married." Hermione showed the golden ring on her ring finger. "No, this is something completely different. I owed a pub myself once, but it didn't go well. Please, tell me about this pub here. Please?" she added the puppy-dog eyes for effect.  
  
The bartender visibly melted. "Alright, as you wish. Well, this pub was founded way back in time, more than 2000 years ago, right after the Great Fire that swept over the continents and burned most things to the ground. That's why everything's so clean now-days, there are strict orders to keep everything under control, and the houses are made out of un-burnable wood and bricks as well."  
  
"Really? Oh, dear me, yes, I remember having read about that fire." Hermione's brain was working overtime. Her next stop, after having checked in with Harry, would be the library.  
  
"A great tragedy," the man sighed. "Anyways, they say this bar is haunted. There have been sightings of a ghost apparently, just like the ones in the Old Tower of London. An old man apparently. And there have been weirdo's in and out for years, all wearing robes of all things, all searching for something. Some ask about something called Diagonally, while others knocked on the walls. I mean, where do all these people come from? Sure, I have nothing against them..."  
  
As the man went on complaining, Hermione was thinking. They needed to get to Harry as fast as possible with this information, he would know what to do about it. But first she needed to gather the other three. She saw Fred coming out looking down and waved him over. Remus appeared by their side as well seconds later, all they had to do was wait for George to show up.  
  
When George finally showed up he was looking triumphant. Without having to speak the four of them quietly left the pub, and apparated back to Hogwarts as soon as they were out of sight for the muggles.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Cian couldn't help but grin as he entered Café de l'Enfer, Paris, France. The place hadn't changed at all since his last visit. Writhing souls were carved out on the walls, the waitresses and waiters were dressed out as demons or vampires and the guard at the door that always said: "Come in and be cursed."  
  
He sat down in the back of the place, but had a perfect view of the door and the rest of the room. The place was mostly used by vampires, but there were a couple of hags and harpies there as well.  
  
"Anything I can get you, Cursed One?" a waiter asked him in the customary manner.  
  
"Nothing to drink, but I am in need of some information." Cian replied. He was keeping his powers down to a minimum, and to any other vampire he seemed like a two year old vampire.  
  
"What do you need to know?"  
  
"I was wondering where Sam was these days."  
  
"Sam, hmm? Haven't seen Sam for a few years, but last I heard Sam was heading towards the Antarctic." The man was obviously not a vampire. Every vampire that lived in these days would be very suspicious for a 'two year old' vampire asking for someone who had been Sleeping for three hundred years.  
  
"Thank you," Cian replied.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, who is the oldest vampire these days?"  
  
"That would be Falx. He's to be found in Russia nowadays."  
  
"What about Cian the First Vampire, Athan, Ramsis, Zev and Salazar?"  
  
The man looked at him as though he was mad. "You believe in those old legends and myths? Those five vampires haven't been seen for 6000 years, and I even doubt they ever existed."  
  
"Indeed." Cian sunk into his thoughts. Well, things had certainly changed since last time he walked this earth. And he wasn't so sure if this was a good thing or not.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Gabriel smiled happily as he saw his daughter running towards him. Then he couldn't hold back a chuckle as he saw a glaring, grumbling Mayon appear after her.  
  
Bianca jumped at him and sent them to the ground. "Father!"  
  
"Hey there, easy now," the Light Angel smiled. "It's wonderful to see you again! Hello Mayon."  
  
"Gabriel." Mayon nodded.  
  
"Now, what brings you two here after all this time Sleeping?"  
  
The Dark Angel stepped forwards and sat down in a chair that popped out of thin air. "Well, you remember all those years ago when I had just been freed from the curse you put on me?"  
  
Gabriel nodded and sat down in another chair. "Yes, who could forget?"  
  
"The time has come for the last part of the curse to be fulfilled."  
  
Bianca looked between her husband and her father. "Okay, what are we talking about here? What part of the curse?"  
  
"The part about the Angels going to war against Lucifer's demon horde." Gabriel replied and sighed. "So the war is truly going to happen?"  
  
"Did you ever doubt that it wouldn't?"  
  
"No, but there was still a hope..." the Light Angel shook his head then looked up at his Dark counterpart. "I assume we'll be working with Mr Harry Potter and his Red Dragons?"  
  
"Of course we will. Though I will warn you now, don't let the mortal brat trick you or you'll end up with a great deal of trouble, no matter how beautiful they are." The last part was mumbled quietly with a glance at Bianca.  
  
Gabriel chuckled.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, it's done. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
chaser1, Tiger Eyes3, athenakitty, WolfMoon, nagamon, Flame A. Dragon, Xyverz, gaul1, CatatonicReaction, SSSoaB, zimagesto, King Akvar, Nasser Potter, bukama, Arizosa, No, Wood is not a stick, JerseyGirl03, Dragon Tamer47, pyromancer1, Bitter Anger, Harry Potter21, Twilight Dusk, insanechildfanfic, Korinna Myorin, Ryan, Clazzypops, Selene Ann Potter, BratPrincess-187, henriette, Pakerin Pyros and Jess16. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Harry smiled as he watched the ancient griffin sleep. Shadow wasn't exactly dark and shadowy anymore. In fact, he had turned completely white. His feathers were white, his fur was white, the only thing that remained the same were his brown eyes. the same brown eyes were staring at him in suspicion.  
  
//Do I know you, human?// Shadow asked.  
  
//Indeed you do.// Harry replied. He spoke loud enough for Shadow to hear him.  
  
//Hmm... You are familiar, that I have to admit,// the griffin said after a while. //But I can't remember from where.//  
  
Harry chuckled. //My dearest Shadow, how I have missed your company. But let me refresh your mind old friend, I am called the Gamemaster by many.//  
  
//HARRY?!//  
  
//Bingo!//  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that day Draco fell more or less into his chair at the Head Table. He had a new respect for his teachers. The Hogsmeade residents were sitting at the four House tables, talking excitedly about their classes and teachers and homework. When Harry came back from wherever he had disappeared off to, Draco was going to kill him for putting him in this situation.  
  
"Cheer up Draco," Ginny said as she sat down beside him. "You were no better than this when you first started to learn magic."  
  
"Perhaps so, but I was seven years old. Most of them are over forty."  
  
"In a way," she continued, "they are seven years old as well. Everything we teach them is new, something to be explored. They are children in adult bodies - at least in our eyes. In their eyes were ancient men and women with great knowledge."  
  
"I am most certainly not ancient!" Draco scoffed. "I am in the prime of my youth. Look, I don't even have a beard." He pointed to his chin.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrow, flickered her wand and a second later the blond Malfoy found himself with a two feet long beard. "You were saying, darling?"  
  
Draco nodded to himself then grabbed a bowl of jelly and emptied on her head. Ginny blinked and tasted the jelly. She calmly took a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured it down Draco's back. Draco - who was in the process of charming his beard off - yelped and fell off his chair hereby attracting the attention of the whole Hall. He ducked up from the table again wearing a badly half-shaven beard and glared at his wife.  
  
Sirius watched with interest as Draco smeared a tart in the red-heads face. He and Nicholas exchanged looks and grinned evilly before jumping up on the table and yelling: "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" at the top of their lungs. Venatio couldn't help but laugh as a pie hit Severus. The Potion Master growled, grabbed a pancake and sent it off like a frizzbee. Sirius ducked and it hit Minerva.  
  
And all hell broke loose.  
  
The Hogsmeade residents watched their teachers of old continue to pelt food at each other for another five minutes before they joined as well.  
  
This was the scene that Harry saw when he opened the doors of the Great Hall. He ducked a flying pancake - one of Severus's no doubt - jumped over an oncoming pie, and froze a bowl of something unrecognisable in mid air. Slowly the fight died down as they saw him standing there in the doorway. Severus and Sirius quickly let go of each others necks and looked as innocent as possible.  
  
The green-eyed man shook his head. "You are completely impossible. Draco and Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you not to start food fights while Sirius and Severus are in the same room. And imagine what Molly would say if she saw you like this."  
  
"I'd say," Molly's voice came from under the Hufflepuff table. "That this was an excellent situation to teach the students a few house-cleaning tricks. Now, gather around everyone."  
  
'They're impossible.' The voice stated. 'If Fred and George had started it, she would've hexed them to hell and back by now.'  
  
'It's a ritual,' Harry deadpanned and exited the Hall. 'She just doesn't want to yell at one of the three girls in the family.'  
  
'Understandable. Where are we going?'  
  
'To Egypt as soon as Cian's and Hermione's groups check in.'  
  
'Why are we going to Egypt?'  
  
'We need to find the Ammon Nuru.'  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
Harry chuckled as the voice started to rant and rave inside his head. The thing was completely impossible. One of the reasons that he liked it so well. He passed a window on his way to his office, and looked out. The Hogwarts Gates opened and a group of blue-clad people came up the road. Behind them came a few dozen of official looking wizards and witches in the robes of the Ministry.  
  
Harry turned around and started to run down the corridor again. 'Draco! Severus! Sirius! Come on! We've got visitors!'  
  
He opened the doors of the castle just as the rest of the Red Dragons reached him. they patiently waited for the group to approach. Harry raised an eyebrow as the blue-clad wizards and their companions came closer. If they weren't right out fat like Dudley had been, they were extremely chubby.  
  
'Let me guess,' he said to the voice. 'These are the Order of the Phoenix Agents and the Aurors, ne?'  
  
'Well, I did say that you would have a ton of work.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but told the Red Dragons exactly who was coming to visit. 'Severus, I think we're going to need your expertise in... encouraging people this time. Once we get them in training you can truly see if your tongue has lost any of its sharpness. To your hearts delight.'  
  
'I am touched Potter,' came the sarcastic answer, but Harry could feel the glee hidden behind those words.  
  
Finally the Phoenix Agents and the Aurors reached the front doors. The whole group was puffing after that walk and every single one of the Red Dragons raised the same eyebrow at the same time.  
  
'God help us all.' Harry thought before focusing back to the now-gaping group of warriors. "Welcome to Hogwarts; it was about time too, we're running out of time. Now, all of you get in and follow Severus Snape to the Duelling Room."  
  
Before the Agents and the Aurors had time to reply the Red Dragons ushered them inside. Harry followed at the rear of the group and winced as a Phoenix Agent began fanning himself. The guy was half the size of Dudley and still he nearly didn't make his way to the Duelling Room which was situated on the third floor. He closed the doors and watched as every one of the Fatsy Squadron fell down exhausted.  
  
"Now I see why this Dark Lord was able to get such a good foothold." Severus murmured to him. "We're going to need some potions here as well as the regular training."  
  
"I know," Harry nodded. "We need a miracle to get these people into shape."  
  
"Wh... who are you?" an Auror finally managed to gasp out.  
  
"The name's Harry Potter, and he - as I said - is Severus Snape," the green- eyed wizard replied and stepped forwards.  
  
"N-nice-e to m-meet youhoo." A Phoenix Agent said as she sat up.  
  
"Unfortunately I can't say the same." Severus sneered. "You are a disgrace for the Agents and Aurors of old." The Fatsy Squadron looked at each other in surprise. "When was the last time you did some real workout?" the Potion Master continued. "How many times in the year do you have the Auror Fitness Tests? And you, Phoenixes, have you ever actually been out in the field or have you only done research work - on second thought have you done anything at all in your lives?"  
  
"Now see here, Mr Snape!" A man snapped. "I will have you know that I am the best dueller amongst us Phoenixes! And I am not FAT!"  
  
Severus was not impressed. "Prove it. One on one, you and me. Now!"  
  
The man scrambled up and went over to the towering Potion Master. "My Black belt in Karate-"  
  
"Is not going to help you now. Choose your weapon." The Head of Slytherin sneered. The Agent drew his wand with a movement worthy of Lockheart. Severus didn't even bother to blink, he just stood there without wand or any other form of weapon.  
  
"I am not going to fight against an unarmed man."  
  
"Admirable sentiments." The tall man unnoticeably got ready for action.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am going to regret hurting you, Mr Snape."  
  
"Set." Harry said.  
  
"We'll see..." Severus couldn't help from smirking darkly. This was going to be good.  
  
"GO!" The Phoenix Agent shot a Rope-Binding Curse towards the Potion Master, but the tall man had already moved out of the way. Before the Agent could open his mouth to yell another curse the Head of Slytherin was over him. Snape grabbed the wand hand, easily wrestled the wand out of the chubby fingers and Stunned the other man. "Looks like you win," Harry said to the man. "Three seconds blank. A personal record, Severus."  
  
"Just be glad that I didn't kill him," the other man sneered. "Believe me, it would've done all of us good."  
  
"You can't mean that!" A female Auror gasped in shock. "Killing is a horrible, horrible crime! There hasn't been anyone killed for a hundred years!"  
  
"You really think a Dark Wizard would care about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, why shouldn't he? Killing tears away at your very soul. It makes you into-"  
  
"Oh, wise up for heavens sake! A Dark Wizard never cares about who gets killed as long as he reaches his goal. We're in a war! There'll be killing done on both sides. Accept it or die."  
  
"How can you be so calm about killing?! You monster!"  
  
"I am not a monster Madam," Severus hissed to the young woman. "Nor am I a cold-blooded murderer. But sometimes you have no other choice. I can guarantee you that by the end of this war all of you would've killed someone - that is, if you aren't killed first. Which is a highly likely thing the way you're looking."  
  
"We're fit!" the same woman protested. The Potion Master raised an eyebrow and prodded her belly with his wand. "We're just a little chubby." She said.  
  
" 'A little chubby', as you put, it may mean the difference between life and death, woman."  
  
"Therefore," Harry decided to step in before Severus completely skinned the poor Auror. "Therefore we're going to get you into shape and teach you all we know about duelling. Believe me, you'll need it before long. I give the word to you Severus. You know where I am if you need me." He retreated.  
  
"So, Mr Snape, what are we going to do?" he heard the woman ask.  
  
"Twenty laps around the room, the lot of you. Running." Severus ordered. It didn't help that the room was about half the size of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I really don't like you."  
  
"By the time I'm finished with you you're going to absolutely despise me." Harry could just imagine the evil smirk that went with those words. "Now off you go." There was a short pause. "I said to run not to WALK!"  
  
Harry shook his head. 'I'm getting worried. Severus enjoys this way too much.'  
  
'What did you expect?'  
  
'Nothing more and nothing less. This is Severus we're talking about.'  
  
'You're absolutely right. By the way, what did you speak with Shadow about? I really hate it when you block me out,' the voice asked curiously.  
  
'Just asked him to assemble the griffins he thinks we can trust, then told him to get his arse to Hogwarts as fast as possible.'  
  
'Elegantly put.'  
  
'Why, thank you.'  
  
'I was being sarcastic.'  
  
'Really?! I had no idea!'  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, done. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sinner's Angel, JerseyGirl03, CatatonicReaction, Pakerin Pyros, zimagesto, athenakitty, No, Wood is not a stick, WolfMoon, Xyverz, Meg, RainWaters, Arizosa, smilez, gaul1, Bob, Flame A. Dragon, twin demonic angels, Rachel A. Prongs, love-power-child, chaser1, Nasser Himura, Dragon Tamer47, hermionepotter141, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Xaralind, insanechildfanfic, star, magical me and Twilight Dusk.  
  
Special thanks go to Arizosa and Twilight Dusk for some of the more entertaining reviews I've received since I started writing.  
  
AND DON'T WORRY. EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED SOONER OR LATER.  
  
On another note, "The Key To Triumph" should be fixed soon. I've gotten new partners in crime and I think that the chapters are going to come out faster as well. The Author Notes will be removed and replaced with real chapters, so keep an eye on it. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, here's chapter five. Enjoy and review.  
  
Thanks to my good friend and beta Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
.  
  
Ramsis smiled as he walked through the streets of Amsterdam. The town hadn't really changed in the last 6000 years, except perhaps for the fact that everything was protected by layers of jelly-like substance, especially the old cathedrals and other important buildings. He hadn't known about this jelly-thing at first and had walked straight into the jelly-wall outside his favourite cathedral.  
  
Shaking his head he walked down what would - to muggles - seem like a normal back alley. But every vampire know that this was the entrance to the Abraham Van Helsing Slayer and Paranormal Study University. This was the main centre of the Slayers, it was the best school in the world.  
  
He looked around and, seeing no one, he tapped a brick in the wall. It didn't look special, but everybody knew that it was the brick to tap to get into the school. It was something that you just knew and couldn't explain - no matter how much you tried.  
  
A door appeared in the wall and he entered quickly and quietly. Thanks to his vampire abilities and having spent countless years with Harry and the Red Dragons didn't hurt either, it was easy for him to make his way through the numerous corridors that crossed and re-crossed all the time. A muggle would go mad in this place, but Slayers - who needed a fine tuned sense of direction - could find their way through before you could say 'Quidditch'.  
  
The place didn't look like it had been in use for over four thousand years at least. Cobwebs hung everywhere, old curtains hung ripped to shreds, windows were boarded up. He stepped on something and looked down. It was a Slayer Stake, one with a golden tip. He picked it up and continued.  
  
Something was definitely wrong here. Where were all the Slayers? For that matter, where were all the people? They couldn't have moved as the Slayer University was built on holy ground that protected the school itself and anyone in it or belonging to its Order/Organisation.  
  
Ramsis reached what had once been a beautiful armoury. He found broken stakes, arrows, daggers, axes and other once-magnificent weapons lying around everywhere. In the corner he spotted something white under a piece of old curtain that had fallen from the window. He went over and lifted up the cloth. A skeleton laid against the wall, and by the looks of it the thing had been there for a very long time. He reached out and ran his fingers down the skull and concentrated. Perhaps he could find out what had happened here by reading the signs the skeleton gave him.  
  
The fact that the neck was almost completely smouldered indicated that something extremely strong had snapped it, no doubt a vampire or some other kind of demon. The arm-bones of the skeleton were snapped as well, and the person - whoever it was - had sustained a heavy blow to the head sometime. In its skeletal fingers a piece of paper was curled. Ramsis pried it out of the grip without moving the skeleton. It was a very bad thing to disturb the dead.  
  
'Help. Attack. Vampires. Falx.  
  
The Slayer University'  
  
That was all the note said. The Egyptian vampire looked sadly back to the skeleton. So this poor bloke had been on his way to the owlery to send off this message when he had been attacked. He shook his head again. This just got more tragic by the minute. And who was this Falx guy anyway? Perhaps Cian knew, or Athan. Or maybe even Harry, but whatever the case Ramsis silently promised the skeleton to find out what had happened and take revenge. The vampires couldn't exist without the Slayers, they made each other balanced. The Slayers made sure that there weren't too many vampires at a time, and the vampires, well, they did whatever they pleased.  
  
Ramsis sighed and stood. He walked out of the room and headed towards the exit, the note still in his hand. He needed to get back to Hogwarts to report and to get Harry to contact Cian and the rest. This was something that concerned all of them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Salazar enjoyed warm weather, but this was just a bit too warm. He was currently in Mississippi looking for the Nosferatu pub. It was a favourite zombie hangout, and zombies were very talkative after a few pints of Brainstorm Beer.  
  
Contrary to popular belief among the vampires, the Nosferatu wasn't placed in the middle of some big town or something. No, it was placed in the middle of nowhere, and looked more like one of those muggle motels that you could find all over the United States than a Free Zone pub.  
  
"There you are," he mumbled as he finally spotted the damn thing. A big, old fashioned neon sign said 'NOSFERATU' its dripping letters that were supposed to be creepy. To tell the truth to him - and most other species - they were boring, but to zombies they were sensational. The creatures hadn't exactly been following the times and fashions of the world, they were still stuck somewhere in the late 1800s.  
  
He carefully kept his hood up and entered the place. several zombies - dressed in 1800th century style clothes that were nearly falling apart - were sitting around a table playing a game of cards very, very slowly. The only one who wasn't a zombie in the room, except for himself, was the barman - or woman in this case. She was a vampire, not old compared to him, but old enough. And he recognised her from the dreams he had had while Sleeping.  
  
Her name was Sam, if he remembered correctly. A tough woman, perhaps the only one in this world who truly knew how to defend herself. Reminded him a bit of Blaise Zabini, Harry's former girlfriend.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked as he sat down at a table with two other zombies.  
  
"Uh." Said one zombie.  
  
"Hmm." Said another and scratched his head.  
  
Salazar rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Two Brainstorm Beers, and a Bloodbeer." He ordered. Better get these things talking as fast as possible. He still had one other pub to visit before heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Coming right up!" she replied and smiled to him. Apparently she was happy to meet someone that didn't need five years to decide whether he wanted Brainstorm Beer or Brainstorm Juice - which were the same thing.  
  
"Thaaaaaaaanks," one zombie said at last.  
  
"Yeeaaahhh," said the other.  
  
Salazar massaged his temples. This was going to be a looooooong night.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry smiled as he watched the sun set over Hogwarts. He was sitting on a cliff on the other side of the lake overlooking the castle. With him was Shadow. The old griffin purred as Harry stroked it behind the ear.  
  
//Keep doing that Harry.// Shadow mumbled sleepily. //I missed this.//  
  
//So did I, this is actually calming for me as well.//  
  
//Whenever you want to scratch me behind my ears, just say so. I am eager to please.//  
  
Harry smiled. //I am sure you are, old friend.//  
  
Both of them sighed happily.  
  
//Isn't it weird that there's a war coming, and we sit here and watch one of the beautiful sunsets over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?// the griffin asked thoughtfully.  
  
//The calm before the storm,// Harry replied. //It's always like that. Both in past battles, and in battles yet to come.//  
  
//How are the Hogsmeade people coming along?//  
  
//As good as can be expected considering the fact that they're weaker than eleven-year-olds. A wall has been built up over the years since we disappeared with Hogwarts, and it blocks their powers only letting a few streams through. We don't have the same problem, we were used to all of this power. Now we're trying to teach them how to use theirs.//  
  
//Indeed. You should've seen them when I arrived with my kind.// Shadow chuckled. //They didn't even scream or run in panic; no, they just stared in shock. Not one of them thought that we could be attacking. They're naïve.//  
  
//Tell me about it. I was sharpening one of my daggers just the other day, and one of them came up to me and asked me what I was going to do with the bread-knife.//  
  
//The Lord of Light help us with this... no, wait, you're the Lord of Light. Nothing to worry about then.//  
  
//Shut up Shadow. And don't get me started on the aurors and Phoenix Agents. We need all the luck in the world to get them ready to fight. They're even fatter than you, and that says a lot.//  
  
Shadow glared. //I am not fat, thank you very much. I am... I have strong bones.//  
  
//Keep telling yourself that and perhaps you'll believe it sometime.//  
  
The griffin growled playfully and whacked Harry up the head with his wing. //Respect your elders.//  
  
//Technically I am older than you by ten years.// Harry replied and quickly ducked another swipe.  
  
They lapsed into a comfortable silence that could only exist between to old friends. Both of them watched as the sun finally set and coloured the sky red, orange, deep blue, yellow and the few clouds blood red. Now and then a spacecraft would fly over their heads.  
  
//You think we'll win this war as well, Harry?// Shadow asked in the end.  
  
//Perhaps, perhaps not, who knows?//  
  
//That is the question, as your Shakespeare said.//  
  
//And he was right.//  
  
//I highly doubt I shall survive this second war.//  
  
//Don't talk like that Shadow. Even if you're not exactly young anymore, you're too young to die.//  
  
The griffin smiled sadly. //I won't make it through this, Harry. I have seen it in a vision, but I have also seen that the two of us shall be together forever. Do you believe in life after death?//  
  
'He's right you know.' The voice said. 'You two will be together, and death cannot part you.'  
  
'If that's what Fate and Destiny have decided, then it will be that way.' Harry sighed. 'That lesson I learned years ago.'  
  
'And don't you forget it Harry. I may be here to lead you, but they are the ones making the decisions.'  
  
'So even this is decided beforehand?'  
  
'Nothing is ever certain, Harry. Fate and Destiny always make sure that there are several outcomes of every persons actions. If they didn't then the world would be a very boring place. For example, you can now choose whether to return to Hogwarts as Athan and Hermione and her group are heading that way, or you can stay here with Shadow and let Draco deal with them. Whatever you choose there are going to be things happening caused by either action.'  
  
Harry nodded. He understood. //What do you say about heading back to Hogwarts?// he asked the griffin. //Apparently Athan's going to pop up soon and Hermione's on her way as well?//  
  
//The Crazy Vampire Athan? And Bookworm Herm? Sure, haven't seen them in a while.// Shadow gut up and stretched. //Hop on!//  
  
//Shadow, I can't, you're too old!//  
  
//Shut up and hop up. You're not that heavy Harry.//  
  
Harry sighed but did as instructed, though he did place a Lightweight Charm on himself before climbing on. //Are you sure about this?//  
  
//Yes. Here we go!// Shadow grinned and jumped off the cliff in a steep dive. Seconds before they would've crashed in the trees the great wings spread out and they rose again. //I am not as young and inexperienced as you remember me, Harry.//  
  
//Clearly you are not!// Harry couldn't help but smiled as the wind rushed past him. Gods, how he had missed this!  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, that's it. I know it's a bit short, but bear with it. Just to make things clear: school should be banned.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Xyverz, WolfMoon, daemonwolf, CatatonicReaction, HAZZAGRIFF, Artemis Starlight, JerseyGirl03, athenakitty, Rogue, cdsas, Rachel A. Prongs, szelij, chaser1, Sinner's Angel, Miranda Flairgold, Arizosa, attedanreb, Dragon Blade, Xaralind, Twilight Dusk, gaul1, hermionepotter141, zimagesto, misty43 and Balleke.  
  
And to LIEUTENANT OF FIRE: I have several comments to make for you, /mate/.  
  
1) I am female and damn proud of it!  
  
2) I try to update every fortnight!  
  
3) There are several plots in this story and in the end they're al going to come together in the end, but until then I have to do it this way. Another thing is that not every chapter can be filled to the brim with action and whatnot. That would become extremely boring after a while and the story would be 8 chapters long at most. Until the plots get together for a nice little tea-party you'll have to wait. No story can be rushed nor can it be too slow, and it's hard to find the perfect in-between. Some chapters are going to be longer than others, some shorter, it all depends.  
  
4) Sure, I can take constructive criticism, but your review doesn't even have an ounce of that. Instead of going on a rampage and throwing a tantrum like Dudley, you could tell me what you want more of in the chapters.  
  
5) And lastly: if you can't appreciate the way I write, then GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
.  
  
Cian left the Café de l'Enfer and hurriedly walked towards the closest cemetery. He had absolutely no wish to be turned to dust after finding out what he had.  
  
Not many people paid any attention to him as he entered the cemetery, and he quickly slipped into a tomb that he had often used as a sleepover in the centuries past. Once inside he started to pace to and from, thinking. This Falx character was obviously the leader of some sort of organisation or something, however Cian certainly didn't like the sound of it. Neither did he like the fact that most vampires believed him and the others dead - and never to have existed for that matter. It really pissed him off.  
  
After pacing for another while, he sat down on the grave. Then he concentrated on Athan and - finally finding the other vampire just entering English soil - he made a telepathic link between them.  
  
//Found anything yet, Athan?// the First Vampire asked.  
  
//More than you'd think, Cian. I really don't like the sound of this.// Came the worried answer.  
  
//Tell me what you have so far and I'll tell you my findings.// Cian ordered and listened as Athan told him about the eavesdropping he'd done and what he had concluded out of that. //Indeed, I have something similar, and once again this Falx shows up. Thank you for your help Athan, but it's time for you to go to sleep now. The sun has already been up for a while.//  
  
//I know, if you need me I'll be napping in the Tower.// Athan's voice was laced with amusement. //It's time Anne Boelyn made an appearance, don't you think?//  
  
//You're impossible,// Cian replied with a smile.  
  
//Of course, that's why you love me!//  
  
The First Vampire shook his head, then concentrated on Ramsis. He needed to know what the half-vampire had found. //Ramsis.// He called.  
  
//I'm here, Cian.// Ramsis's calm and steady voice invaded his head after a while.  
  
//Good, I was getting worried. What have you found?// Cian listened with growing worry as the half-vampire told his part of the tale. Falx was really starting to annoy him. //This gets worse and worse, Ramsis. And we need to do something about it as soon as possible. Head to Hogwarts as soon as you can and we'll meet you there. Then we're going to hold council with Harry and hopefully come up with something.//  
  
//As you wish, Cian. I'll see you in a few days.//  
  
//Salazar, are you there?!// Cian called out.  
  
//Barely. You have no idea how boring it is to sit and listen to zombies, even if they are telling you something important. Ten times worse than Binns's History class was.//  
  
//Anything from your part of the world?//  
  
//Nothing much, except for the fact that Nosferatu is being run by a vampire called Sam.//  
  
//SAM?!//  
  
//Yes, you know her?//  
  
//I've been keeping an eye at her. Listen, as soon as you're done there, and preferably survive the experience, go back to Hogwarts. We're going to hold a council, and you've got to be there.//  
  
//But councils are so boring!// Salazar whined.  
  
//Would you rather come to a council or become permanently attached to a zombies rear end?!// Cian snapped.  
  
//Council sound fine, mate. Perhaps we can rent a few clowns to dance for us, or Harry could call upon those leyrie friends of his. Or we could invite the Sea Witches, that'd certainly make things interesting. Or-//  
  
Cian cut the Slytherin Founder out, and sighed. Falx was a dangerous vampire, and he needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. Hopefully Sam would help them once he contacted her tomorrow.  
  
With that the First Vampire laid down in the grave and slept as the sun cast its rays over Paris and the world.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry looked up as the door to the Great Hall burst open and Hermoine, Remus, Fred and George came hurrying in. He stood up from his place at the Head Table, and mentioned for the group to follow him in the room where the TriWizard Champions had met way back in his fourth year. Once the door closed after them the entire hall burst out into exited whispers.  
  
"They're just like children," Draco remarked to Severus.  
  
The Potion Master nodded. "Indeed." He cast a quick look towards Venatio who was talking to Igris. Or, better said, Igris was babbling while Venatio looked highly bored.  
  
"So, how's Snape jr. doing in his lessons with you?" the blond asked innocently.  
  
"How's Malfoy jr. doing in your lessons?" Severus shot back at once. "He's doing fine; a bit weak still, but we'll have that fixed before Easter."  
  
Draco smiled. Severus really cared for his heir. "I don't doubt it. With the timetable you have made for Venatio it shouldn't surprise me if you had it all beaten out of him before Christmas."  
  
Snape snorted and glared at his former student. Draco shrugged his shoulders, smirked and turned to Ginny.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Alright, what have you found out?" Harry asked Hermione once they were all seated.  
  
"Well, first we went to the Leaky Cauldron," the bushy-haired woman said. "Except for the fact that it wasn't the Leaky Cauldron anymore; it has been transformed into a muggle disco!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was a great fire some 200 years ago," Remus replied. "It wiped out half of London before they managed to stop it. No one knows how the fire started, and no one knows who did it or why."  
  
"That's what we got to know in the former Leaky Cauldron," Fred continued.  
  
"So we went to the closest library we could find," George took over. "And we started to read muggle history dating all the way back to 2100. And did we find much!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. Out of another pocket she pulled out a something that looked like a very thick stamp. She waved her wand over the 'stamp' and a second later a tower of papers - about two inches thick - stood on the table.  
  
"That's the information we found that seemed to have something to do with magic. Of course, there's lots more, but that seemed like the important things." She said.  
  
"Well, I guess that in 6000 years a lot has happened, but after getting to know exactly how the wizarding world had evolved the only thing I hoped for was information that spanned only one parchment or something." Harry mumbled as he leafed quickly through the first few papers. "Hmm, I'll have Mayon take a look at them, that'll piss him off for sure."  
  
Remus smiled. "You really like to tease the Dark Angel, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, I have no respect for my elders." The green-eyed wizard grinned. "Now, did you find out exactly where the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley has been moved?"  
  
Fred nodded. "It's on Mars."  
  
"Please don't impersonate a centaur, Weasley. This really isn't the time for it." Harry growled.  
  
"No, I swear on it Harry! I met a bloke in the library - a wizard - and he told me that Diagon Alley had been moved to Mars to make sure that no more fires would destroy it. Apparently something about the air on Mars makes it impossible for a fire to burn."  
  
"And how do we get there?"  
  
"Well, they've developed a new kind of floo powder." George said. "They call it galacto powder and it works the same way as floo, you just have to state the planet you want to go to as well as the name of the place."  
  
Harry groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Someone is going to have to check out exactly how far the humans have travelled through space. I'll give the four of you that task since you seem to be enjoying doing research." He pointedly pointed to the enormous stack of paper in front of him.  
  
Fred and George glared at Hermione and Remus. "We told you not to give him everything we found, or at least to give it in smaller portions. But did you two bookworms listen to us?! NO! Now we're going to be stuck in a bloody library to the end of our days!" the twins yelled at the same time.  
  
"I'll leave the four of you to bicker in peace." Harry mumbled and quickly got out of the room before things got violent.  
  
Outside Draco was waiting for him. "So, what happened?"  
  
Harry growled and dumped the entire stack of papers in the blonde's hands. "Give these to Mayon."  
  
"MAYON?! But he'll skin me alive for all this paperwork!"  
  
"Well, he's gotten bored with trying to kill me for setting him up with Bianca, and said to me that he needed a new torture subject."  
  
"Bu- but I thought he said that he was over that!" Draco exclaimed and tried to balance the papers.  
  
"He's a Dark Angel, his hobby is lying. You do the math." Harry replied as he exited the Great Hall and went outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. He looked over to the Quidditch pitch where Nicholas was giving the Phoenix Agents and the Aurors the third degree. The poor men and women hadn't had a proper nights sleep since they came to Hogwarts, but small improvements were showing. For one most of them could now walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts without falling over once reaching their destination.  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed. 'What is the world coming to?'  
  
'You really don't want me to answer that one, do you?' the voice said.  
  
'Of course not, it was a rhetorical question.'  
  
'Indeed. Then this might be a good time to tell you that a vampire called Falx - a bad guy - is trying to call up a demon. Think it might be a good time to let Quis enter the world again?'  
  
'Hmm, reminds me of the time Voldie tried to summon a Dark Angel.' Harry replied and walked towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'Well, Falx is a big fan of Voldemorts. He also practically worships Hitler, Grindelwald, and any other tyrant you can think of.'  
  
'A well-learned guy, huh? In these times that is surprising.'  
  
'He was taught by something very, very old. I've no idea what, and that worries me.'  
  
'What about Fate and Destiny, do they know?' Harry asked and got ready to apparate. 'What's the location?'  
  
'If those two know they're not telling, and this is where you'll be going.' A vision of the ruins of an old house flooded Harry's mind, and he recognised it at once.  
  
'The Riddle House?'  
  
'That's evil fanatics for you.'  
  
Harry shook his head before he was gone with a pop.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, that's done. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
athenakitty, Selene Ann Potter, CatatonicReaction, Xaralind, WolfMoon, Kenny7, ettedanreb, sadiew, chaser1, SSSRoaB, zimagesto, HarryPotter21, Rachel A. Prongs, Meg, Pakerin Pyros, Nasser Himura, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Malissa45, Moo!, Flame A. Dragon, gaul1, JerseyGirl03, _lil_ol_me_, CalticKnight, Xyverz, Kitch, Jess16, mistress bookworkm, Nefertiri Riddle, daemonwolf, Rogue Enchantress, Virusgod, ArwenMGranger, henriette and phoenix catcher .  
  
A special thanks to everyone who defended me!!!!!!!  
  
Once again to LIEUTENANT OF FIRE:  
  
1) Yes, you did piss off a lot of people, and I'd advice you to read the reviews. Most of them are highly interesting.  
  
2) Those people that update every second day probably have the whole story already written out before they start posting, all they need to add are the review-responses.  
  
3) I wouldn't come to your parties or kiss your ass even if the two of us were the last human beings on this earth.  
  
4) And if I shan't control your life, then why the hell are you trying to control mine?  
  
5) Mate this is my story, my plot and my ideas. I don't care if Australia put on a tutu and danced the Cancan.  
  
6) You bungee jump? Wonderful! Next time ask the assistants to cut the cord after you jump and before you reach the bottom. It'd be a great favour to the rest of the human world.  
  
7) Why don't you leave your e-mail address in the review? Too scared someone's going to flame YOU? Oh, dear, mommy's little boy's gone scared. Buhuuu!  
  
8) I know I sound very Malfoy-ish at the last comment, but, mate, I have a damn right to. You were the one who attacked me first, and as I really cannot find enough words in any language to describe what I think of you, that will have to do. Some good old-fashion sarcasm can get you through most things, including IDIOTIC JERKS WHO THINK THEY'RE ON TOP OF THE BLOODY WORLD.  
  
9) Stop using my story as a bloody message board!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. This is not beta-read as my beta's having some trouble with his computer. The correct version will be up as soon as he's fixed it all. Otherwise enjoy!  
  
READ THE SAGA SIDE STORY: TREASURES OF EGYPT. IT'S GOING TO BE IMPORTANT LATER ON.  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
.  
  
Eminor grinned upon seeing the elven capital again. Gods, no matter how many times he saw the town, it always made him breathless. Tall towers of crystal and glass shone with the elven magic. The wall going around the city looked like a row of trees, a clever disguise. There were people coming and going through the main gate and on the roads leading to and fro from the city.  
  
Eminor and Cassar shared a look upon noticing just how much traffic there actually was. A lot more than in their times, that was for sure. Elves, gnomes, dwarves and other creatures came and left in what seemed like a never ending stream. The two of them were standing at the edge of the forest looking at the city and observing. Their hoods were up and they had dressed in the clothes of normal elven hunters as not to be recognised. The elves they had passed in the first village had undoubtedly sent word to the capital that a King of Old had returned, and now everyone would be on the lookout for him.  
  
The elven king shook his head. He didn't want a great ceremony welcoming him home, but he wanted to this as discreetly as possible. No one should know where he was, he knew there were remains of people or organisations that gladly would see him dead. Take the Black Snakes Order for example, you never knew where to find their agents. The only thing you could be sure of that they would be everywhere.  
  
"So, are we going in or not?" Cassar asked in the human tongue. Most elves didn't bother to learn the human tongue and those who did generally never left the castle grounds.  
  
"Not yet old friend." Eminor replied and retreated into the woods again. "We don't know enough about the changes of the city or the way it is run. For all we know this isn't anymore the capital and the ruler is somewhere else on the other side of the lands."  
  
"What are we to do then?" the other elf asked and picked up his bow and arrows.  
  
"We find someone to tell us what has changed since we last were here." He replied. "I think I saw the tracks of a group of hunters half-a-day ago. Are you up for some acting?"  
  
Cassar grinned. "You have definitely been together with Harry for too long."  
  
"Well, he is an influence whether he realises it or not. And talking about Harry, we need to contact him and tell him that we need more time." Eminor concentrated and searched for his human friend. //Harry!//  
  
//Yes, and make it quick. I'm about to scare the hell out of a couple of vampires.// The answer was short and snapped, but not hostile.  
  
//We need more time to contact the current leader of the elves. We'll contact you as soon as we have some progress.//  
  
//Wonderful Eminor, good day to you.// Harry sounded extremely annoyed and Eminor didn't reply. He didn't want his head bitten off.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Accepts it and he's bloody annoyed."  
  
"Why is he annoyed?"  
  
"Dunno. He's Harry."  
  
"Yes, that is a point."  
  
The two elves grinned at each other and wandered off.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Mayon smirked as he landed. The Hogsmeade people stared at him and the angel squadron in wonder and awe. Bianca headed towards Hogwarts and he followed with the rest of the army following him.  
  
In the Entrance Hall they were met with Nicholas. The young man grinned to them and came over.  
  
"Mayon, Bianca, good to have you back. Harry isn't here at the moment."  
  
"Nothing to worry about Nick," Bianca smiled. "I want you to meet my father, Gabriel. Father, this is Nicholas Wolf, Harry's adopted little brother."  
  
Gabriel smiled at the young human. "Nice to meet you, Nick."  
  
"You too." Nicholas grinned even more. Then he looked at the squadron of angels. "Hmm, where to place you? I know! The third corridor on the left hand side on second floor is free, the school itself will accommodate to your number. I hope none of you mind sharing a room?"  
  
"Not at all," a young angel replied and smiled. "I'm Artemis."  
  
"Nice to meet you, follow me please." Nick started walking then suddenly stopped so that Mayon nearly crashed into him. "I forgot, Draco apparently has something for you Mayon. He's waiting for you on the Quidditch pitch."  
  
Mayon nodded. "I'll find you later," he said to Gabriel and Bianca before leaving.  
  
"Exactly why did Draco want to see him?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"He has some research for him to do, passed down by Harry of course."  
  
"Mayon'll fry him." Bianca said.  
  
Nick smirked. "That's why we set up the Hospital Wing as soon as possible."  
  
Bianca nodded in agreement, Gabriel smiled in amusement and most of the other angels just shrugged. Not many of them had heard of Mayon and even fewer of them had ever met him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Draco gulped and handed the stack of papers to the Dark Angel. "Just one thing before you kill me," he said quickly seeing that Mayon was about to explode. "It was all Harry's idea. You know how manipulating he is, even worse than Dumbledore."  
  
Mayon glared. "Draco, I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my sight."  
  
"Fair enough." The blond mumbled then set off as fast as he could towards the end of the apparation wards.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry sighed as he appeared in front of the Riddle House. The place might be a ruin but it still stank with evil. He shook his head and ordered his body to change. Seconds later he could feel the much-missed familiar tingling and in his place now stood Quis. There were changes. The demon wasn't young anymore, but had grown up. He still had the swirl-y gold patterns, the huge black wings and the pupil-less eyes. With the difference that he had acquired a tail.  
  
He took a deep breath, then let himself get caught in the threads of Falx's Summoning Spell. He started to spin and suddenly appeared in a room long underneath the ground. In front of him stood a brown haired vampire with strange markings on his face. The markings looked a lot like the patterns that decorated Harry's current body, except that these were black and not golden.  
  
Around the room stood another two vampires holding two torches.  
  
"Welcome to my humble home, demon." The brown haired, who obviously was Falx, spoke up. "It must be a great honour meeting a vampire such as myself."  
  
'Mommy, can I kill him?' Harry asked no one. (Believe me vampire, you really don't want me to reply to that.) He growled.  
  
Falx chuckled as if Harry had said some sort of joke. "Yeah, right, as if. Everyone wants to meet me, demon. I am Falx!"  
  
(Should that matter to me?)  
  
"Hasn't Lucifer told you anything about me? Bloody demon, he and his pet human really need a Remembering Potion. Look this is how it is: Lucifer's pet human found me 300 years ago and offered to teach me in the Ways of Old. And now I am the leader of the vampires, at least most of them." The vampire mentioned greatly with his arms while he spoke.  
  
'The new Gilderoy Lockhart is born.' Harry rolled his eyes. Luckily Falx didn't see it as Harry had no pupils. (Whatever. Now, what do you want?)  
  
"Your help in the war against the mortal swine that pollute our earth."  
  
Harry was about to reply no, then stopped. He had said no to Voldemort all those years ago when he had played Mayon, and had let a wonderful opportunity let go. If he said yes he could manipulate the plans for the best of the Light Side, and he could cause other kinds of trouble as well. Besides, he needed to know who the hell this human that worked with the Dark Angel Lucifer.  
  
(Right, you've got a deal, mate, but I come and go as I please.) He said.  
  
Falx ran a hand through his hair and smirked triumphantly. "I knew that not even demons could resist my wonderful charms and looks. What is your name?"  
  
'I'm going to kill myself soon.' Harry rolled his eyes again. (Ala- aliquis.)  
  
"Fits you, but it would've fit me better."  
  
'How the hell did this guy become so old and the leader of the vampires?'  
  
'Lucifer and his pet human.' The voice replied and yawned. 'Those two make all the plans and the speeches, etc, and he just carries them out.'  
  
'So all we really have to worry about is these two?' Harry asked as he followed Falx through the corridors to the room where Quis would be staying.  
  
'Yes, something like that.'  
  
'Hmm, why do I think that this human with Lucifer has something to do with this new Dark Lord popping up?'  
  
'Simple logic?' the voice suggested.  
  
Harry grinned mentally as he had no mouth. 'That could be it.'  
  
"And this is your room." Falx said finally opening a door. Harry blinked, the room was barer than a monks. "It needs some furnishing, but that you can ask my minions for. Just call for one of us and they will appear as soon as possible. Have a good night." The vampire left.  
  
'I'm surprised the vampires haven't killed him yet.' Harry thought as he watched the three vampires disappear around a corner. 'Cian once told me that vampires really dislike being ordered around, and here they are following him like puppies.'  
  
'I think you should contact Cian and tell him of your findings.' The voice said. 'You have nothing better to do.'  
  
Harry nodded to himself and sent out the message. //Cian! Come on you lazy bloodsucking leech. I have some information for you about a certain vampire named Falx.//  
  
//What?!// the shocked voice sounded in his head.  
  
//I knew that'd get your attention.//  
  
Cian growled. //No playing Harry, I need this. What have you found out?//  
  
And Harry told him in detail everything he had found out so far. By the end of it the First Vampire was so silent that Harry started to worry about him. //Cian, you still there?//  
  
//What? Yes, yes, I'm alright. This makes things both easier and more difficult. Falx will be easier to deal with, but the fact that Lucifer and this human are working together worries me.//  
  
//Me too.// Harry sighed. //Where are you now anyway?//  
  
//On my way to visit someone that I know can help us. Athan, Salazar and Ramsis are heading for Hogwarts and should be there soon enough.//  
  
//Thank you, and I'll see you soon.//  
  
//Indeed.//  
  
//Don't crash into a spacecraft now.//  
  
//Shut it.//  
  
Harry chuckled and did exactly what the vampire wanted. He shook his head and looked around the bare room again. A second later he popped out of the place and back to Hogwarts. Damned if he wanted to stay in that place for any longer than necessary.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Blue eyes looked over the wizards in front of him. The man smirked cruelly and the other shivered.  
  
"Tonight we tell the world that we have arisen." He said and everyone cheered. "Go out and do what you were trained for."  
  
The wizards and witches in the room apparated out and left only the blue- eyed man standing there.  
  
"Lets see how you manage to counter this, whoever you are that has been a thorn in my side." The man mumbled to himself before leaving the room as well to join in on the festivities.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, that's it. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
HAZZAGRIFF, athenakitty, Smackskiller, chaser1, pistaccio pudding, hermionepotter141, Chicken Stars, Love-Power-Child, ender2000, WolfMoon, Arizosa, CatatonicReaction, pyromancer1, sadiew, Xyverz, Phenyx Silvergrace, lunatyme, ettedanreb, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Sarah Beth, Virusgod, Rachel A. Prongs, asa-chan, Naia, Lukaret Kokushibyou, Mellisa, Miranda Flairgold, Arianne, Celtic Knight, Saith, Haunting Darkness, HarryPotter21, Solaris Isa, aurors, Shadows Dancing, Queen Serendipity, zimagesto, Dragonhope, godric1, Jess16, Dranix, Pahasui and Kitck.  
  
Extra thanks to: Love-Power-Child and Arizosa.  
  
And lunatyme: Evil Fanaticism for Dummies!!!!!!!!! God, I loved that one!!!!!! XD 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, all I can say is: enjoy!  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
When Harry got back to Hogwarts he carefully avoided Mayon and took refuge in the office he used. A new picture had been added to the wall. Albus Dumbledore smiled at him, winked and popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth. Fawkes, who was sitting on his shoulder, wrestled the next one out of the old man's hands and gulped it down. Dumbledore glared, shrugged and found another one in his never-ending bag of them.  
  
Harry shook his head fondly. "I see you are back Albus. Trying to drive us all mad?"  
  
"As always, Harry. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"No thank you." The painting shrugged and ate another one. "For your sake I hope that there is a painting of a dentist somewhere."  
  
Dumbledore munched thoughtfully on the Lemon Drop. "If not we could always go to St Mungo's. That is, if these modern wizards haven't moved it to Pluto or Saturn, or to a completely different galaxy."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and sat down in the chair Dumbledore had used while he was alive. "The vampires of this time aren't much better."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
The picture of Dumbledore and Fawkes winced. "I'm here if you need to rant and rave."  
  
"So is the Fatsy Squadron." Harry replied, a malicious smirk crossing his face. Severus had invited him to the next training session, a clue that told Harry had the next session was going to be simply hell for the aurors and the Phoenix Agents.  
  
Before Dumbledore could reply there was a light knock on the door, and it opened. In came Ramsis and Athan, both looked worriedly towards the window and Harry, with a wave of his hand, made the curtains close.  
  
"Anything I can do for you, gentlemen?" he asked the two vampires.  
  
Ramsis nodded. "There are a few things that we need to discuss."  
  
"Stop being so bloody formal and get on with it." Athan yawned. He was always cranky when he was tired. He and Ramsis had reached Hogwarts right before dawn that morning and had been waiting for Harry to return. Then there was the sneaking through the corridors and avoiding the sunlight streaming through the windows.  
  
The Egyptian vampire rolled his eyes. "In a moment Athan. I told you didn't have to come and could go to sleep, you're just too stubborn to listen to me and now you're almost asleep on your feet!"  
  
"One: I am sitting, not standing. And two: go jump off a cliff."  
  
"Will you please just tell me what you found out and then argue amongst yourselves?" Harry suggested. "I've enough on my plate without you two dragging out the little time we have."  
  
"Sorry Harry, but you know how Athan is." Ramsis collected himself, his high-quality Armani suit without a single wrinkle or stain. "You want the short version or the long one?"  
  
"Short, please."  
  
"Alright. A vampire named Falx is going to attack the mortal beings of this earth sometimes in the future, and the other thing is that there are no Slayers anymore."  
  
Harry blinked. "What do you mean no Slayers anymore? Are they on holiday?"  
  
"In that case it must be a very long one," Athan snarled. "The Abraham van Helsing University in Amsterdam is completely demolished, the only thing left is an empty building and a few skeletons. Even the books were ripped to pieces."  
  
"When did this happen?" Harry asked his full attention on the two vampires in front of the desk. He knew that all the portraits were listening with rapt attention, he also knew that no information would leave this room without his permission.  
  
"About 4000 years ago," Ramsis replied. "The vampire called Falx was the cause of it all. All the ancient wards around the school were ruined and there wasn't an ounce of magic left in the whole place."  
  
'Falx again?' Harry raised an eyebrow. 'That guy is really getting to annoy me. The question is, how could a 300 year old vampire have been in Amsterdam 4000 years ago?'  
  
'Time-Turners.' The voice said. 'And while we're at it I have a suggestion for you.'  
  
'One moment, please.' Harry focused on the two vampires and smiled. "Thank you for your information, my friends. It helped a lot. Go and have a good days sleep."  
  
Neither vampire protested and both yawned as they stood up and started to leave. Athan, who was walking with his eyes more or less closed, walked straight into the door, blinked and hurried out and down the staircase. Harry shook his head and smiled. Athan was worth his weight in gold.  
  
'So, what's the suggestion?'  
  
'Well, do you remember a certain Blaise Zabini?'  
  
Harry sighed sadly. 'Hard to forget her.'  
  
'Do you also remember that six years after you broke up, and four years after she had a daughter, she disappeared without a trace?'  
  
'I do.' Harry had had the Red Dragons searching all over the world for her. No one, not even Cian or Mayon, had been able to find her.  
  
'Alright, here's the thing. You go back in time and pick her up and bring her here. She's the only Slayer that you know you can trust enough not to abuse the power she gets, and you really need to build up the Slayer Organisation again.'  
  
'Are you mad?! I can't take her away from her family, especially not to a future that doesn't resemble anything she might've dreamed of!'  
  
'Then let me put it this way,' the voice said. 'Either you do as I tell you, or Fate and Destiny are going to kill you personally and this new Dark Idiot will have free reign.'  
  
Harry growled but didn't say anything. He had learned not to go against the wishes of those two annoying women who thought they could rule over everything. 'Must I? The memories are still to painful.'  
  
'I know Harry, and you can take some time to prepare yourself - emotionally and physically.' The voice left him with his thoughts.  
  
Draco entered the office half-an-hour later, burnt but alive (take that Mayon!), but stopped short when he saw the far-away look in Harry's eyes. He recognized it and knew that there was no reaching Harry until he snapped out of it on his own. He shook his head and left again, he could complain to Harry about the Dark Angel later.  
  
Harry was in his own world going through his relationship with Blaise up 'til the point where they had broken up. And all because Harry hadn't been to visit her for two weeks.  
  
*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry stared at the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Where have you been the last few weeks?" Blaise demanded again. "Do you know how worried I have been? Couldn't you have sent me a letter? Or at least a message through all your spies?"  
  
"I was captured by the Black Snakes Order, for heavens sake! It's a bit hard to send messages when you're being tortured to the brink of sanity and death!"  
  
Blaise sighed and looked sadly down at the table. "I've been thinking Harry," she began in a quiet tone. "And I don't think this relationship is working out."  
  
Harry took her hand gently, but she pulled hers out of his. "Blaise?"  
  
"I... I am breaking up with you Harry. Don't get me wrong! You're one of the most wonderful men I've ever met, but I can't stand being constantly fretting over whether you are captured or just have fallen asleep at your desk in the Headquarters. I... I am sorry." She sniffed, stood up and hurried out of the café they'd be sitting in.  
  
Harry was left staring after her for several minutes until the waiter had come over and gently probed him.  
  
"I am really sorry, sir," the young woman said. "Go home and it will all be fine tomorrow."  
  
Harry had gone home, and that night was the first he had ever gotten so drunk that he couldn't stand and couldn't focus. Someone could've come in and done him off without him doing any resistance.  
  
*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*  
  
He had made it a point to avoid Blaise as much as he could since then, and had had Draco take care of her missions and her orders. Once he had been in New Orleans to talk with a vampire-spy of his, and had seen her walking along the street in the arms of another man, laughing happily.  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks. Gods, how he missed her.  
  
And now was the chance to see her again, but would he be able to do it?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Damn short chapter, but it just wouldn't go any further. Please review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Chicken Stars, athenakitty, WolfMoon, Xyverz, Ziitarti, Jenny10, ettedanreb, Sophie W, Lady Sapphira Serpens, Rachel A. Prongs, Love-Power- Child, King of the Nazgûl, Harry Potter21, Jess 16, SSSRoaB, Dragon Tamer47, sadiew, Haunting Darkness, szelij, daemonwolf, Kitch, misty43, KaLeigh1, Sarah R. Potter and Twilight Dusk. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
BEWARE A BIT OF SAPPINESS AND FLUFF IN THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
-Chapter Nine-  
  
****Year 2012****  
  
Blaise sniffed. Her life was over, and she had no idea when it had run off course.  
  
She had woken up that night around one o'clock, and had gone into the kitchen. Her husband, Bob Wright, wasn't home yet. He had been gone a lot in the past few weeks, but she wasn't worried. He was a Slayer after all. She hadn't gone Hunting for vampires since she got her baby-girl.  
  
She had gotten herself a glass of water and then headed back to her bedroom. She had been just about to enter the room, when the front door further down the corridor opened and in came her husband. However, he wasn't alone. A young, blonde was pressing up against him giggling. Bob whispered something into her ear, and they kissed passionately.  
  
Blaise had just stared, then fury had burst into flame in her and she shrieked angrily throwing her glass of water at the two kissing. Bob had quickly ducked along with the blonde.  
  
"Get out!" Blaise shrieked. "Get out!"  
  
Bob didn't say anything and had pulled the confused blonde with him out the door and since then Blaise had been sitting in the kitchen and crying.  
  
Good thing Anna was with Blaise's parents. She didn't want her to see these kinds of things.  
  
Blaise sobbed again and buried her head into her hands. Lately she had been thinking often about Harry. She still got orders from the Red Dragons, but they were in Draco's handwriting and with his seal. She hadn't seen Harry since their break-up, though there had been a man calling himself Herman Perschwëilegs at her wedding, and she had never met him before.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Blaise was walking down the street towards the place she worked. A small coffee shop on the corner on the outskirts of New Orleans. Wasn't exactly paid well, but it was enough to keep her busy during the days. And now she was hoping to keep her mind off her cheating husband.  
  
"Hey Cynthia!" one of her co-workers greeted her. "Good you came, it's like a madhouse here! Are you alright?"  
  
Blaise nodded and put on a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I'll get to work."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure. You take the people on the left in the room, I'll take the people in the middle, and Jack's taking the people on the right." The woman said and hurried off to a customer who was waving to her.  
  
Blaise shook her head and changed quickly, before picking up her notebook and, without looking up, went to the first table on the left.  
  
"What'll it be?" she asked, the pen poised over the paper.  
  
"Just a few words with you," came the reply.  
  
She blinked. She knew that voice! She looked to the man sitting at the table and her mouth dropped open while her eyes widened. He still had the same wonderfully green eyes, the same short, impossible hair, the same scar; the same build, the same clothes. The only thing new were a few new scars.  
  
"Harry...?" she breathed.  
  
He smiled to her. "Hello Blaise."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry smiled at her. She was older, had a few more lines, yet still as lovely as ever.  
  
Blaise stared at him in shock, and he could do nothing but stare back. For her it had only been six years, while for him it had been centuries.  
  
"What... what are you doing here? Everything alright at the Headquarter? How about the rest of the-" Blaise broke off as Harry raised a hand to stop her talking.  
  
"There are a few complications to those things, and we really need to talk - preferably somewhere more privately than this."  
  
"I don't have a break until two."  
  
"I'll wait, that much time we have." He smiled at her again and she felt her stomach do a flip-flop. "Funny thing isn't it?"  
  
Blaise blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Time."  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose it is." She sighed. "I'm happy to see you again, Harry."  
  
"As am I happy to see you. For me it has been eons since last time."  
  
She couldn't help but smile. "Still as charming at thirty-six as you was when we were fifteen."  
  
"Why, thank you for your compliment, dear lady." The old, familiar mischievous twinkle was back in his eyes. Blaise had missed that twinkle. It wasn't like Dumbledore's, all knowing and powerful. It was powerful, that was undeniable, but it was also filled with such a love of life and an undying fire that no one could tame. He truly was his own master.  
  
"Now," he continued with a grin. "Why don't I order one of these delicious coffee's of yours, and wait here until you have your break?"  
  
Blaise actually grinned at this. She had missed his easy-going nature as well. In fact, she had missed everything about him. "Coming right up!"  
  
Harry spent the day watching Blaise run to and fro. He ordered a piece of apple-pie and a glass of water to keep himself from being thrown out by the manager, and ate them as slowly as possible. Blaise had no idea how he managed to make such a thin slice of pie and such a small glass of water last for four hours. But, then again, he was Harry Potter after all.  
  
"Betty!" Blaise called to the other waitress as she picked up her coat. "I'm going for a stroll!"  
  
Betty winked once she spotted Harry waiting by the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't have done!"  
  
Blaise shook her head and Harry smiled in amusement. Even if he still loved her, he wasn't going to make any advances. She was a married woman after all, and he didn't want to cause any trouble.  
  
They walked in silence for a while until they reached the banks of the Mississippi. There they sat down on a bench and just stared at the river for a while. Finally Blaise got impatient and turned to Harry, only to find him staring intently at her. He shook himself and smiled at her once again.  
  
"Alright, Harry, why have you brought me here?" she asked in the end.  
  
"How are Bob and Anna?" he replied in his usual manner.  
  
"Anna is fine," Blaise replied. "Bob on the other hand..." a black eyebrow rose and Blaise found herself spilling her guts out about what had happened that night. She sobbed and suddenly found herself in Harry's warm embrace. She didn't care, she wanted to stay there forever.  
  
Harry whispered soothing words to her and stroked her head. He was angry, that was a certain thing, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about the situation. He couldn't change time. He let her cry herself out, then presented her with a handkerchief. She accepted and wiped her eyes and nose.  
  
"I really liked the guy you know," Blaise murmured. "He was so nice and sweet, but he changed. I'm just happy that Anna wasn't there." She sniffed. "Oh, listen to me babble on about my problems. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked out over the river again. "It's quite the tale to tell the truth. I can hardly believe it myself, and yet it's happening to me." He turned back to her. "I beg of you not to interrupt me until I am done, and please keep an open mind."  
  
Blaise thought over it for a while. Then nodded. "Tell me your tale, then."  
  
The green eyes sparkled again, then Harry began speaking in a low, unhurried voice. Blaise found herself gaping by the end of the tale. She didn't know what shocked her more; the fact that this Harry sitting in front of her was from 6000 years into the future and hadn't aged a day, or the fact that the future wizards had grown so weak and sappy.  
  
"You should see Severus," Harry chuckled. "He's having the time of his life, and this time no one's stopping him from being his outmost snarky and sarcastic. His tongue has taken on a new edge, though he is even more tough against his future heir. Venatio loves it though, and is starting to act like Snape. How we'll survive two of them I'll never know."  
  
Blaise just blinked again. "Is this all true? How could it be true? What's with this Sleep you're talking about? Do I have an heir?"  
  
"You have an heir, Igris Thatcher. I think she's quite taken with Venatio as a matter of fact. Even Draco's got an heir. It's all one big tangled mess, and we need you to help un-knot at least a bit of it."  
  
"Why do you need my help?"  
  
"I told you that the Slayers disappeared 4000 years ago; or better said they are going to disappear 2000 years from now on. There's this evil vampire called Falx that was the one who wiped the Slayers out. Now, this guy is a new version of Gilderoy Lockhart and couldn't possibly do this on his own, besides he's only 300 years old, and wouldn't be smart enough to conjure up a portal to take him back in time."  
  
"So who is behind all of this then?" Blaise asked quite taken with the story.  
  
"The Dark Angel Lucifer and some pet-human of his." Harry shook his head. "I haven't got much more than that, only that they are the ones who come up with the plans and speeches, etc, and Falx is the one to carry them out. To get to the point. I want you to come with me and start up the Slayers again. Even Zev has offered his help in training them, and you know his dislike for everything that is alive or not."  
  
"But what of Anna? What of everything here?" she asked.  
  
"Anna will be taken care of by your parents, don't forget that you have a descendant in the future. 6000 years into the future at that! And what of everything else that keeps you here?" Harry's green eyes looked at her searchingly.  
  
Blaise suddenly knew that this was what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to go with him to the future. There was nothing left for her here except Anna and her parents would take care of her. It would be hard to part with her little girl, but at least she would give her daughter and mother one parting gift before leaving.  
  
"We need to tell them the directions to the island of Avalon," she spoke up. "Or else Hogwarts and the rest of you won't be found in the future."  
  
Harry nodded and stood. He offered her his hand, and she smiled. Bob had never done anything like this for her, but then again Harry was an Englishman, and they were known for their impeccable manners. He easily pulled her up and they started walking back towards the café shop. Blaise needed to quit the job, get back to the house and pack a few clothes and her wand, then she needed to go to the Slayer Organisation and pick up her weapons and copy any books that she would have use of in the future. Then... then came the part she dreaded. She needed to take farewell with her daughter, mother and father.  
  
Harry walked quietly beside her and didn't say a thing, and she was grateful. He always seemed to know what she needed and when she needed it. Once again the thought that Bob didn't went through her head and she shook it off. There was no need to compare that bastard with Harry, it would be like comparing pearls and pigs!  
  
"I am quitting, Betty," Blaise said as she entered the shop. "You tell the manager will you?"  
  
"But what about your pay-check?"  
  
"You keep it, gods know you need it more than I do." Blaise couldn't help her eyes sliding over to look at Harry who was standing a polite distance away, patiently waiting for her.  
  
Betty followed her stare and smiled. "This one is the right one, sister," she said. "Don't let him go." Then she embraced a surprised Blaise. "Have a good life wherever you're going."  
  
"You too." Blaise hugged her back then she and Harry left the shop without a backwards glance.  
  
"Where to?" Harry asked and Blaise gave him the directions to the house that had been her home for five years. "I'll meet you there."  
  
When she appeared in front of the house Blaise smiled again. Even if Harry could get past any ward, and get into any house, he was still politely waiting for her to lock up the door and go in first.  
  
"You and your manners," she said fondly. Harry just smiled. Blaise unlocked the door and led the way in. "Right, it's a bit messy, but that's how it goes. I was thinking of cleaning it up today, but I won't be needing to do it anyway - and thank god for that. I absolutely detest cleaning!"  
  
"You and me both." Harry mumbled and followed her in.  
  
They entered the living room and Blaise mentioned for him to sit. "Can I get you anything? Tea?"  
  
"Some good old whiskey should do it," Harry replied with a grin. "In the future the strongest thing they've got is Butterbeer."  
  
"Oh dear, I suppose I'll be forced to take a few bottles with me." Blaise didn't sound at all sorry or sad about that fact. She smiled again. "A single malt whiskey coming right up."  
  
Harry nodded and the woman disappeared into the kitchen. While she was gone Harry used the time to look at the pictures strewn across the room. Most of them were of a laughing four-year-old girl running after a ball, playing with dolls, opening presents at Christmas, they were all very sweet. Some were of Blaise, others of Bob, and there were a few of the whole family, and a few of friends.  
  
Blaise came back in and Harry accepted the glass from her.  
  
"Mmm, you're a life-saver, you know that?"  
  
She grinned. "You're still as impossible as ever I see. Well, give me a few minutes to pack. It shouldn't take long as I'll be using magic. Gods, how much I've missed using magic. No one, not even Bob or Anna, know that I am a witch. I'll be right ba-" she was cut off as the front door opened and banged shut again.  
  
"Cynthia!!!!" Bob's voice floated through the house as he came storming down the corridor. "We're going to have a talk, and we're going to have that talk right now! Where are you?!" The brown haired man passed the door to the living room, stopped and went back inside. "Here you are! And who's this young whippersnapper?" he asked as he spotted Harry.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Whippersnapper?'  
  
"Bob, let me introduce Harry Hunter," Blaise said using a name Harry had used when they were dating to keep from the Wizarding world finding out about them. "He's a very old, very good friend of mine. Harry, this is Bob Wright, my ex-husband."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr Wright."  
  
"Yes, you t- wait a moment! EX-HUSBAND!?!?!?!" Bob shrieked. "What do you think you're doing woman, leaving me for this asshole here?!"  
  
Harry's other eyebrow joined the first. 'Asshole?'  
  
"I am doing what I should've done years ago." Blaise snapped. She shot a quick look towards Harry, only to find him unimpressed by Bob who was puffing himself up like a bullfrog. "I am leaving, and you are not going to get anything! The house will go to Anna once she's old enough, and she'll live with my mother and father until the day she's eighteen."  
  
"And what about you? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going with Harry."  
  
Bob's eyes bulged and he exploded.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Weird ending, I know. But still. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
insanechildfanfic, WolfMoon, Haunting Darkness, szelij, gaul1, Rachel A. Prongs, Musicstarlover, SSSRoaB, daemonwolf, Nasser Himura, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Richan MMIII, teaser, persona non grata, Jarvey, howling wolf1, Alicia, Penny Shirley and Phantom Killer. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, here it is. Enjoy! Also I do not know much about New Orleans, so please don't flame.  
  
And thanks to my beta and wonderful friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
BEWARE FLUFF AND SAPPINESS, AT LEAST IN THE BEGINNING.  
  
-Chapter Ten-  
  
Blaise sighed as she and Harry exited the house. He was carrying a bag filled with clothes and other things she thought she might need, while she was pretending to drag a trunk of books after her. Of course, the trunk was enchanted with a Featherweight Charm, however, Harry had needed no such thing on the duffle bag.  
  
"Really Harry," she said as she hailed a cab. "I really don't mind what you did to my ex-husband, but did you really have to transfigure him into a flobberworm?"  
  
The black-haired man shrugged and threw both the bag and the trunk in the trunk of the car. "He was getting on my nerves."  
  
"Still, that's no reason to transfigure him into one of the most boring creatures to walk on this earth."  
  
"Shouldn't that be slither on this earth?" he asked with a grin as he held the door open for her.  
  
Blaise sighed again, but a smile broke out on her face. "Louis 14th St." She told the driver who nodded. "So, how are Draco and the rest?"  
  
"Good as can be expected." He replied. "We are gathering our friends from around the world – or galaxy in this case."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she looked at him and had to hide a smile as he sneered.  
  
Harry snorted. "Those bloody idiots have moved the Leaky Cauldron from its place at Charring Cross Road, to Mars of all places! Gods know if they have moved something else equally far away."  
  
She shook her head with a smile. "You and the Red Dragons are completely impossible, you know that?" out of old habit she laid her head on his shoulder. Harry blinked in surprise and looked down at her, but didn't shrug her off. A few minutes later Blaise suddenly realised what she had done, and was about to remove her head when she noticed that Harry hadn't shrugged her off. Cheered by this she snuggled further into him and closed her eyes. She had missed this, Bob couldn't sit still to save his life, he didn't have the patience for it. Harry on the other hand.........  
  
It didn't take long before the reached the house of Mr and Mrs Zabini. Harry paid the driver, took out her bag and trunk and carried them up to the door while Blaise herself walked ahead and rang the doorbell.  
  
Mrs Zabini opened the door. "Blaise!" she shrieked happily and hugged her daughter. "So wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Mum," Blaise replied slightly embarrassed. "You saw me two days ago."  
  
"A mother always misses her child, be it one hour or two days." Then the elderly woman spotted Harry. "Harry!" she yelled and attacked him with a hug as well.  
  
Harry laughed. "Hello there, Mrs Zabini."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Willow?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Just about as many times as I have visited you over the years." Harry replied.  
  
"Could we go inside? I want Harry to meet Anna, and there's something we need to talk to you about." Blaise begged her mother.  
  
The older woman turned around and studied her daughter before ushering them inside. "Put your shoes there, and here are coat-hangers. Quite a chilly September, isn't it?"  
  
"Mummy!"  
  
Blaise grinned as she heard the delighted voice and saw her young girl skid around the corner from the living room. "Hey sweetie!" she said as the girl threw herself into her arms. Blaise picked her up and turned to Harry who was watching everything with an amused expression. "Honey, I want you to meet Harry."  
  
Anna looked closely at the man, then slid out of her mothers arms. She walked up to him, and he sat down on his heels so that they were eye to eye. The girl cocked her head cutely to one side. "He looks better than papa." She finally stated.  
  
Mrs Zabini laughed, Blaise wasn't sure what to do – reprimand her daughter or join her mother laughing – so she settled for a smile, and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Thank you," he said to the girl. Then suddenly he pulled a Barbie-doll from behind his back. "Here you go."  
  
Anna was ecstatic. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mommy look what he gave me!"  
  
"Wow, would you look at that." Blaise grinned.  
  
"Can I open it?! Huh? Can I? Can I?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yay!" Anna ran out of the corridor, ran back in and hugged Harry's leg, said another 'thank you' and disappeared.  
  
"She's cute." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Hyperactive as well," Mrs Zabini said. "Come into the living room, Chris should be there."  
  
Mr Zabini stood up when he saw his daughter in the door. "Hello Blaise! And Harry as well! Wonderful to see you two again! Does this mean that you're back together? You know I never liked that husband of yours, Rob or whatever his name is."  
  
"Bob," Blaise replied with a roll of her eyes. "And it's ex-husband."  
  
"Yes, that's nice swe- WHAT?!" Mrs Zabini exclaimed and dropped the tray with tea and cookies. Harry quickly cast a charm and brought the tray to the table without spilling a drop. "EX-husband?!"  
  
"It's all a part of what we have to talk to you about," said Harry. "I'll let Blaise start with her news first."  
  
Blaise sighed and began.  
  
-------------------------  
  
****Year 8002****  
  
"Where the hell is Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"No idea," replied Severus. "He didn't show up to the last training of the Fatsy Squadron either, and you know he never misses one of those."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Honestly you two. Didn't you read your letters?"  
  
"Letters?" Draco looked at his wife.  
  
"Yes, the letters that have been waiting for you in your offices for a whole day now."  
  
The two Slytherins blinked and hurried out of the Great Hall as fast as possible.  
  
Nick laughed. "Impossible, those two." Then he got serious. "I wonder what will happen between Harry and Blaise once they get here. Will they get back together?"  
  
"Perhaps," said Hermione as she sat down and rubbed her eyes. "Remind me never to piss off Harry again. I like libraries and books, but this is just torture. Now I think I understand what Harry and Ron felt like when I constantly dragged them to the library in our school-years."  
  
Remus sagged in the seat between her and Nick. "I love Harry like my own son, but this is going too far. I am not young anymore."  
  
"Nope, Uncle Remus," grinned Nick. He called both Sirius and Remus for uncles. "You're a 6000 year old werewolf, that's what!"  
  
"Oh, blasted hell!"  
  
"What is it Remus?"  
  
"The full moon's in a week. I'll have to ask Severus for Wolfsbane Potion." The man sighed. "And he always makes me beg for it!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Men."  
  
Ginny nodded along with her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Cian entered the Nosferatu and looked around. A few zombies sat around, and he spotted Salazar deeply asleep at one of the tables. The First Vampire rolled his eyes and quickly went over to his friend and shook him.  
  
"Go 'way Harry........."  
  
"I should take insult of that."  
  
Salazar opened one bleary eye, spotted Cian and groaned. "Jump off a cliff." He mumbled before settling back to sleep. Seconds later he jumped up. "What the hell are you doing here of all places?!"  
  
"Nice to see you too." Cian raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Don't play with me!" Salazar growled. "I've been almost bored to death here, and now you're acting like a bastard and-"  
  
"Did you drink any Brainstorm Beer lately Salazar? You know those things aren't good for you."  
  
"NO!... well, perhaps... yes, yes I did. I was hoping they would wake me up."  
  
"Instead it knocked you out," the white-haired vampire sighed and sat down. "What am I going to do with you and Athan?" Everyone, from the youngest fledgling to the oldest vampire, knew that Brainstorm Beer was not designed with vampires in mind. It was completely all right for zombies to drink it, even humans and elves, but a vampire that drank it would experience sleepiness and a severe dropping in their IQ for a few hours. They would begin to act like the zombies themselves.  
  
Salazar tried to focus his eyes on the older vampire. "You wouldn't happen to have some of that Pepper Up Potion from Snape, would you?"  
  
"When I set out on this trip I wasn't prepared to be dealing with a stupid vampire who just got stupider."  
  
"I have a feeling I should take offence by that," the Hogwarts Founder scratched his head. "But I've no idea why."  
  
Cian resisted the urge to bang his head on the table and looked around for the waiter, or in this case waitress. He spotted her standing behind the counter. She hadn't noticed him yet, and no wonder. If he had to spend a daily amount of time in the company of zombies, his senses would drop as well.  
  
He had followed Sam in his Sleep. It was like pictures and shadows of the female vampire's life, from her birth into the mortal world and through her years as a vampire as well. He had been the voice to whisper things in her head, and the one who had guided her out of sticky situations. He had taught her everything he knew in her sleep, she was like his own child in a way. He had appeared to her on several occasions like a ghost or a hologram.  
  
He watched as she stiffened when she felt eyes on her, and he watched her turn around. She spotted him and dropped the glass she was holding in her hand.  
  
"My god!"  
  
He just smiled to her. "Hello Sam. Missed me?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, that's it. What do you think?  
  
Thanks To:  
  
WolfMoon, Andine, athenakitty, chaser1, Musicstarlover, teaser, hplover9015, Rachel A. Prongs, gaul1, howling wolf1, Penny Shirley, Siripiritus, Nasser Himura, KaLeigh1, persona non grata, misty43, Yasmin, Jess16, SSSPoaB, Sheya, OnceUponADecember31, Chicken Stars, love-power- child, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, HarryPotter21, zimagesto, CrimsonTearsOfPain, Haunting Darkness, daemonwolf, Twilight Dusk, Kitch, Kevin-McKay and vyula. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors note: Enjoy!  
  
-Chapter Eleven-  
  
"Please don't go mummy!" Anna clung onto Blaise's leg.  
  
Blaise had tears running down her face as she leaned down and looked her daughter in the eyes. "I have to honey," she said.  
  
"Will you come back?" the little girl asked and sniffed.  
  
"Perhaps I will," she shot a quick look at Harry before turning back to her child, "But I will always love you, remember that alright?" The girl nodded and sniffed again.  
  
Mr and Mrs Zabini stood in the corridor as well. Mrs Zabini had tears running down her face and Mr Zabini was holding on to her.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Blaise," Mrs Zabini said and wiped some tears away. "You too Harry, take care of you both."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "You will see each other again, I guarantee that."  
  
Blaise lit up. "Y-you mean that? I will see them again."  
  
"Of course you will, I never said that this would be a permanent arrangement." Harry's eyes twinkled happily at the joy that he saw when Blaise hugged her mother, father and child.  
  
"Hear that honey? We will see each other again!" Blaise hugged her girl tightly. "Take care will you?"  
  
"I promise mommy." Anna hugged her mother back as hard as she could. Then she glared at Harry. "You better watch out for mommy, or I'll..."  
  
Harry smiled again and beckoned the girl towards him. "I will take care of her, and here's a thing for you." He said quietly and gave her a hand- mirror. "This isn't an ordinary mirror, you see. Whenever you want to speak to your mommy all you have to do is open it and say her name-"  
  
"Which of them?" Anna asked just as quietly. Her eyes were glowing with excitement now.  
  
"Blaise Zabini," Harry replied. "I will give the other one to her once we get to our destination, and first thing she'll do is call you."  
  
Blaise, Mr and Mrs Zabini hadn't heard a word of the conversation, but they had seen that Harry gave Anna something and that the little girl lit up like a Christmas tree. Then she threw herself at Harry and hugged him tightly, but when they asked what had been going between them, both refused to say anything and shared a wink.  
  
Blaise shook her head with a smile. "Whatever you did Harry, I thank you for it," she said as she watched Anna clutch something to her chest.  
  
The green-eyed man just smiled to her and held the door open. "Ladies first."  
  
She glared at him. It appeared as though his ability to avoid things hadn't been hurt by the 6000 years of sleep. "I really hate it when you do that." She said as she stepped out on the pavement. Then she turned back again. "Take care of her," she said to her parents. "And yourself."  
  
"Don't worry honey," Mrs Zabini replied and sniffed. "We won't let Bob get her or the house. You take care of yourself now."  
  
Blaise sniffed as well then hugged her family one last time, before she straightened up and tried to call up her Slayer-mask of toughness. "Right," she said to Harry. "Lets go. We still need to visit the Slayer University and copy as many books as possible. If what you say is true, that the school doesn't exist in the future, then we'll need every kind of help we can get."  
  
Harry nodded, winked one last time to Anna and led Blaise down the street, into a back alley, and from there they Apparated to Amsterdam.  
  
-------------------------  
  
****Year 8002****  
  
Nicholas put the last book on the shelf and looked around at his work. He had spent most of his time since they woke up from the Sleep categorizing and adding the newest books to the Hogwarts library. Not that there was much to be done in that department, but still it had taken two weeks to finish.  
  
He sighed and smiled. At least he couldn't complain about his life being boring.  
  
"Hey, Nick!" Draco came striding into the library.  
  
"Yes?" both Nicholas and Nearly Headless Nick the Ghost said at the same time.  
  
"Which one of us do you want?" Nicholas continued.  
  
"The live one." The blond Slytherin replied.  
  
Nearly Headless Nick scoffed. "Just because you're dead they think you're worthless."  
  
Nicholas looked closely at the ghost. "Your application for the Headless Hunt was denied again, wasn't it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," the ghost began angrily, "it was." He finished pathetically.  
  
"There, there," Nicholas tried to comfort the Gryffindor House ghost. "Why don't you start your own club? Like Nearly-Headless Hunt or something?"  
  
Nearly Headless Nick blinked. "Hmm, that might be something..." he flew off muttering.  
  
Draco watched the ghost go and shook his head. "That guy gets more and more mental for every day that passes. Now, I have a job for you!" he poked Nicholas in the chest. "I want you to go to Hogsmeade and check out if all the secret passages to and fro from the school still are there. If they are, fix them up a bit and put wards so that we know when someone or something enters. If they aren't create new ones. Got it?"  
  
"Yep!" Nicholas replied with a grin. "This ought to be fun."  
  
"How's that? I just gave you one of the more boring jobs."  
  
"Severus and the Fatsy Squadron are by the Shrieking Shack." Nicholas grinned even more and Draco grinned right along.  
  
"Now I wish I had taken this job!" the blond man complained before sending Nicholas off.  
  
Nicholas laughed and walked outside. He waved to Shadow who was having a jolly good time being admired by the current Care of Magical Creatures class. The griffin waved back with his tail, his eyes twinkling merrily. The people in the class turned to see what the griffin was looking at, and Ron – who was the current teacher – barked an order. The Hogsmeade-people jumped and quickly turned around again pretending not to have done anything.  
  
He reached the gates and slipped outside. Taking a deep breath Nicholas continued towards Hogsmeade with the Forbidden Forest to his right. He liked to take these walks. They were calming and he could let his thoughts fly wherever they wanted. It was wonderful not having to worry about wars, fights, the Order, or anything else. Just like Harry was home in the air, Nicholas was home on the ground.  
  
"Nicholas!" Neville's voice came out of the Forest, quickly followed by Neville himself. "Were are you going?"  
  
"To Hogsmeade to check out all the secret passages."  
  
The gentle Earth Elemental smiled. "I'll accompany you then, I need to deliver some plants to Severus. You wouldn't happen to know where he is? All I know is that he is with the Aurors and the Phoenix Agents."  
  
Nicholas pointed. "There they are, he's trying to toughen them up so that they don't jump at their own shadows. The Shrieking Shack has been transformed into something like a 'Haunted House' thing the muggles have in amusement parks and so on. You know, the place they go to get scared just for the fun of it."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know of those. Harry dragged me to one once." Neville shuddered. "I could barely control myself and hex everything in my way."  
  
"So how did you get through?"  
  
"I had my eyes closed and my hands on Harry's shoulders. He led me through. We went in groups see, and everyone had to put their hands on the person in front of them – on their shoulders that is. Harry was first." Neville shook his head. "The man didn't even blink."  
  
"That sounds like Harry alright!" Nicholas smirked. "Hello Severus."  
  
The Potion Master literally snarled at Nicholas.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Neville asked. "Where are your students?"  
  
"Locked them all up in the Shack."  
  
Nicholas blinked. "Why?"  
  
"They didn't want to enter."  
  
"Knowing you and probably what you did to the house, I wouldn't want to enter of my own free will either." At that moment they heard a high pitched shriek from the Shack, and Nicholas winced. "That proves my point."  
  
The Earth Elemental sighed. "Severus, you know these people are scared of spiders. Go easy on them, will you?"  
  
"Once they get out." Severus replied.  
  
"Better said if they get out."  
  
"If they don't get out, I'm going in and giving them something to really be frightened of."  
  
"I was afraid of that. Well, I got to go and check out the secret passages." Nicholas nodded to them both and moved towards Hogsmeade and Honeydukes. He had just opened the door when something crashed right into him, sending them both to the ground. "What the bloody hell?!"  
  
A young witch hurriedly stood up and brushed herself off. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she helped him up. "I didn't watch where I was going. So sorry!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, nothing to it." Nicholas replied and watched as she bent down to pick up her purchases. He quickly got down to help her. She wasn't heartbreakingly beautiful, but there was something about her that he liked very well. "I'm Nicholas Wolf."  
  
"I know," she smiled at him and her brown eyes danced merrily. "I mean, who doesn't?"  
  
He smiled as well. "You might know me, but I don't know you milady."  
  
She laughed at that. "Oh, I am no lady, but my name is Isabelle Curtis."  
  
Nicholas bowed to her and she laughed again. He offered his arm to her and she giggled but took it. Together they walked through Hogsmeade, Nicholas having completely forgotten the reason he was there in the first place. All he wanted to do was be with Isabelle Curtis.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eminor and Cassar were once again standing at the edge of the forest looking down on the elven capital.  
  
"That was a complete waist of time," Cassar said. "Nothing has been changed as far as the government is concerned."  
  
"Oh, it isn't so bad old friend," Eminor replied with a smile. "At least we got to know that the current leader of the elves is a queen by the name of Terra."  
  
The other elf nodded. "True, so how do we get in. I bet all the gates are guarded even better than they were in our days as there are so many species coming and going all the time."  
  
"Mhmm, that's true, but there are some secret passages that only I know about." Eminor replied and started to walk. However, he still kept at the edge of the forest.  
  
"We're not going into the city?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And what about these secret passages you mentioned?"  
  
Eminor smiled. "Just a few things I added after getting to know Harry better. I meant to tell my children about them, but as I never had any..." he shrugged.  
  
Cassar shook his head. "And whose fault is it that you had no children, Your Majesty? You broke one of the rules of the elves when you refused to marry young Miss Brigitte all those years ago."  
  
"She had freckles," Eminor protested.  
  
"Might I be so bold as to point out that you yourself have some freckles?" Cassar said dryly.  
  
"Here we are. The secret passage into the castle." Eminor mentioned to an old weeping willow.  
  
The other elf rolled his eyes at the change in subject, but followed his king to the tree's trunk. The tree's leafs hid them all around from prying eyes. Eminor put his hand on the trunk and whispered something quietly so that not even Cassar could hear him. A small door opened in the trunk of the tree and the two elves quickly entered the steep corridor revealed beyond. The door closed after them and not a trace of it could be found from the outside.  
  
The old willow tree proudly hid its secret as it had done for 6000 years, and as it would continue to do for the rest of its life.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That's that. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
OnceUponADecember31, Chicken Stars, athenakitty, Arizosa, MusicStarLover, WolfMoon, gaul1, KaLeigh1, Akvar, Kevin-McKay, Jess16, HarryPotter21, Andine, vyul, misty43, Haunting Darkness, Nasser Himura, persona non grata, howling wolf1, insanechildfanfic, Mr. Happy Java Man, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, SSSRoaB, ColdFlameX, Rhinemjr, Alicia, Kitch and potterfanxp123. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, all I can say is: enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Twelve-  
  
"Alright, where the hell is the desert?!" Harry hollered attracting some weird looks from passers-by. Blaise just sent them a sheepish smile and pretended that Harry was crazy. The passers shook their heads in sympathy and continued on their way.  
  
They were back in the future, year 8002. Blaise had agreed to come with Harry to Cairo to search for some friends of his, but when they got there they discovered that the desert, the pyramids and the sphinxes were completely gone replaced by an enormous modern city in steel.  
  
"Harry calm down!" she hissed before sending another sheepish smile to the audience they had acquired. "They just probably moved the entire desert to some other planet or something."  
  
Harry's green eyes narrowed. "Once I get my hands on the person who did this I'm going to kill him – no matter what time he's in!" with that the black-haired man stalked off back into the alley they had Apparated into. Blaise sighed and followed.  
  
"So, where to now?" she asked and picked up her duffle bag while Harry took the trunk.  
  
"Back to Hogwarts," he replied and glared around. "The Slayer HQ's are totally trashed and it'll take some time to get them right again. Until then you'll have to stay either at Hogwarts or some other place of your choosing."  
  
Blaise sighed. "No, no, Hogwarts is fine. And I want to meet the wizards of this time, and especially my future heir. Who were you looking for anyway?"  
  
"Just an old friend. Well, Hogwarts is in its previous place, and I'll see you there." Harry shook his head at the stupidity of the wizards these days and Apparated with a pop. Blaise followed with an amused smile playing on her face.  
  
Harry never changed.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry grinned to her and mentioned to the enormous castle standing in front of them.  
  
"It feels as if I've come home after a long trip," Blaise sighed happily as they started to walk.  
  
The green-eyed man just smiled in understanding and led her through the winding corridors.  
  
"Harry!" Draco appeared around the corner in front of them. "Blaise! Wonderful to see you again! It was getting boring with me and Severus as the only Slytherins surrounded by Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Now we're a bit more even!" the blond man shook Blaise's hand politely, then turned to Harry. "Oi, you look pissed off."  
  
"That's because I am. They've moved the Sahara desert."  
  
"So? It's only a desert."  
  
Harry growled. "And you've just gotten the job of finding out exactly where it is moved."  
  
Draco blinked then shrugged. "Sure, but I still don't see what's so interesting with tonnes of sand and pyramids."  
  
"You don't need to, not yet." Came the reply. "By the way, where is Hermione? I need to know if she's gotten anywhere with the research."  
  
"Oh, last I saw her she was reading a history-book in the library."  
  
The Man Who Lived nodded and turned to Blaise. "Would you mind following Draco to your quarters?"  
  
Blaise smiled. "Not at all. You go ahead and search for Hermione, and we'll meet again later."  
  
Harry sent them both a quick smile before hurrying off towards the library. People jumped out of his way, the portraits didn't pay any attention to anything and Nearly-Headless Nick yelled for Harry to watch where he was going as he had just walked through the ghost and not apologised.  
  
Draco shook his head. "That man gets weirder and weirder by the day." He sighed and picked up Blaise's trunk. "I suspect that you would like to pack out and settle down?"  
  
Blaise nodded and followed the other man to her rooms. Draco left her with a friendly goodbye and a few warnings and she started to unpack. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eminor and Cassar walked through the corridor. It wasn't wide or splendid or anything, it was just a normal tunnel underground. Roots from different plants grew in their way and were sometimes so thick that the two elves were forced to either chop them away or slip through them.  
  
"I can see that this hasn't been used since we went to sleep with the Red Dragons," Cassar commented as he stopped to free his cloak from the grasps of yet another group of roots.  
  
The other nodded. "Which means that they haven't discovered it and that we will get into the castle without trouble."  
  
"I still wish you had used your status and gone the right way through the gates. Bloody roots!"  
  
Eminor grinned and stopped his friend's oncoming tirade with a wave of his hand. Cassar's cloak was finally free and they could continue. They walked for what seemed like ages through the pitch black tunnel. Once they got under the city itself they could feel the earth tremble when a cart passed over their heads on the surface, they could hear the numerous footsteps from various species hurrying to and fro and sometimes even the shouts from the salesmen and the buyers. Once they even heard the unmistakable sound of a group of elven guards marching.  
  
"I am really starting to wonder just how much the city has changed, Cassar," Eminor admitted as they took a quick rest.  
  
The other elf drank from his bottle of water before handing it to his king and companion. "Huh, I suspect that if we manage to convince this Queen Terra to help the Red Dragons in the fight then we'll find out. It does take time to gather an army, and we can sneak about in the city using those Glamour Spells that Harry taught us."  
  
Eminor grinned suddenly. "Oh, yes, I had lots of fun with those spells. Drove my father nuts, but it was fun."  
  
"There's one thing I'm still wondering at."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"If you had no children, then from where does this Terra and her family come from?"  
  
"Probably from fathers side." Came the reply. "My grandfather had a younger sister who married into the Arnolith-family."  
  
"Indeed." Cassar stood up. "Well, time to get a move-on. I don't think that Harry will be willing to wait much longer on the elven army – if it even comes. And we need to get back to Hogwarts to help out as well."  
  
The younger elf got up as well and once again they started to walk through the tunnel.  
  
It didn't take long before the tunnel started to go upwards, and Eminor mentioned for his companion to be as silent as possible. Another while of walking and they stopped at what was seemingly a dead end.  
  
Cassar sighed disappointedly. "Looks like we're stuck."  
  
"Not so fast." Eminor smiled and pushed at a stone that stuck out of the earth to their right, and it opened like a door. Beyond they could see a dark room without windows. It was filled with big barrels and dusty flasks. "The old wine-cellar. Doesn't look like anyone's been here for ages, there are no footprints on the floor." Eminor stepped silently out of the tunnel and Cassar followed.  
  
"Now what?" asked the other elf. "Any other secret passages that only you know about?"  
  
"Not here. There are, however, several ways to get to the private quarters of the queen. Lets just hope that they haven't moved the queen's quarters somewhere else over the years." He opened the door to the wine-cellar and when he discovered that the corridor was dark stepped out of the room.  
  
"We need disguises." Cassar whispered and closed the door after himself.  
  
"And for that we need to get to the servants quarters."  
  
As quietly as they could the two of them made their way towards the servant quarters. Time and time again they were only so far from being discovered by passing servants or patrolling guards. But Cassar and Eminor hadn't spent so many years with the Red Dragons without picking up some nifty spells and tricks, and they got to the servants quarters without being seen. There Eminor slipped into the washroom and picked up a freshly washed servant-robe.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to it but to do it," the king mumbled and pulled the brown robe over his head and pulled the hood up. "Come on Cassar," he continued when he saw the other elf glaring shrieking death at the robes. "Think of it this way: either you do it and live, or Harry is going to have your head on a silver platter."  
  
Cassar blinked and quickly pulled the robe over his head and tied the brown belt loosely. After making sure that their weapons were easily reachable, he and Eminor exited the room and headed towards the queens quarters.  
  
On the way they were greeted by other servants or were completely ignored by the passing guards. Both made sure to hunch a bit and picked up trays of food and drink. If anyone asked they would say they were on their way to the quarters of the queen with refreshments. Once they were stopped by a Captain of the Guard, and Cassar let Eminor do the talking. His young king and companion could get out of nearly everything with his silver tongue. And once again Eminor got them out of trouble without really giving away anything to the Captain of the Guard.  
  
"Come on, lets hurry," Eminor said once the Captain had left. "That one will soon realise what was left unsaid and the whole castle will be after us."  
  
"How far 'til the chambers of the queen?" Cassar asked as they started walking again.  
  
"Right around the corner."  
  
They turned the corner and at the end of the corridor they could see the doors leading into the queens chambers. There were no guards outside the chambers as no one except royalty could enter the chambers without the queen or king giving them permission. The two elves hurriedly entered and put away the trays on a table by the door. Then they took off the servant- robes and looked around.  
  
The first room was furnished like a living room. It was oval with huge windows looking west. Couches and chairs were placed in front of the fireplace, and shelves upon shelves of books decorated the walls. There was a desk in one corner holding another huge pile of books, a golden quill and ink-bottle and parchments. The fire in the fireplace was burning merrily.  
  
"Ah, good, the rooms are still used by the queen." Eminor said and headed towards the table where the wine was standing and poured himself and Cassar a glass. "Very nicely decorated." He commented as he looked around.  
  
"Indeed," Cassar agreed and accepted the glass from Eminor. "Just hope the queen goes in style with her decorated rooms."  
  
Eminor grinned at that. "Come now, old friend, everything we've heard so far about Queen Terra has been good."  
  
A snort answered this. "Yes, that may be so, but that doesn't mean that I'll like her."  
  
Eminor shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs, making sure that his bow and arrows were easily reachable. "Sit down Cassar, and relax. It may take some time before the Queen gets here."  
  
"I'll stand." Cassar replied and placed himself close to his king ready to protect the younger elf at a moments notice if necessary.  
  
"As you wish." And with that they lapsed into silence.  
  
The time passed, yet no queen showed up. In the end even Eminor started wondering if they hadn't chosen the wrong room. He was just about to tell Cassar that they had taken the wrong room, when footsteps and voices from the corridor outside alerted them and made them jump into the shadows just in time as the door to the rooms opened and into the room stepped a beautiful elven woman along with two guards, one of those being the Captain of the Guard that they had met earlier.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be quite alright, Your Majesty?" the Captain asked. "We still haven't found those two silver-tongued intruders."  
  
"You forget Captain, that no one except royalty may step into these chambers without my permission," the woman replied and smiled. "And as I am currently the only royal alive..." she trailed off.  
  
The Captain bowed. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I was just worried for your safety. Just in case though, I will place two guards outside your chambers."  
  
She nodded. "Alright, it can't hurt with extra security. Thank you Captain."  
  
The other elf bowed and retreated with the other man, closing the door after himself.  
  
Eminor and Cassar watched as Queen Terra walked to her desk and took off the golden circlet that was her crown, and placed it on a pillow on a small table. Then she stepped into the light of the fire, and they could finally study her properly. She was quite short for an elf, but held herself with such grace that it made up for her shortness. Her dress was long and flowed off her shoulders in glittering waves of purple and white. Her brown hair was put up in an elaborate bun, and she wore no other decorations but a ring on her finger. Her face was heart-shaped and sweet, her brown eyes twinkling kindly.  
  
She sat down on the couch and blindly stretched out her hand to the wine- table in a practiced movement. She blinked when she felt no glasses around.  
  
Eminor, deciding that this was the right moment to show himself, stepped out from the shadows and mentioned for Cassar to stay hidden just in case. The lady jumped up from the sofa in alarm and whirled around when she heard his clothes rustle. Then she just gaped at him.  
  
"Queen Terra I presume?" Eminor asked more out of courtesy. She nodded. "Ah, good, I was getting worried that you had moved the queens chambers somewhere else since I was here last."  
  
Finally the woman seemed to put herself together. "And I assume that you are aware of the fact that one shout from me, and the guards will be storming in here before you could even utter a syllable?"  
  
He chuckled. "Then the question would arise: how did I get in here if no one but those invited by royalty can get in?"  
  
She blinked, then her eyes sharpened and studied his features. "Since last you... were... here..." she muttered to herself. Then it seemed to finally hit her and she gasped before going into a low curtsey. "My King Eminor."  
  
"Queen Terra," he replied and bowed.  
  
There was a short silence, before she broke it. "How did you get in without my guards noticing, and why not use the normal way?"  
  
Eminor held up a hand to stop the questions that were sure to come. "One thing at the time, Milady, and right now there are many things that we have to discuss. Would you please sit down?" he mentioned towards the sofa.  
  
She did so and he sat down in the armchair, placing his bow and arrows close by. "Why are you here, My Lord?"  
  
He sighed and started on the story that would keep them awake long into the night.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, what do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
WolfMoon, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, ReginaLucifer, chasre1, Phoenixdor Dragonclaw, Chicken Stars, Garfish, HarryPotter21, SSSRoaB, athenakitty, misty43, Rhinemjr, Andine, Love-Power-Child, Musicstarlover, howling wolf1, gaul1, OnceUponADecember31, persona non grata, Nasser Himura, Alicia, insanechildfanfic and Liendil Eryn. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my good friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Thirteen-  
  
Harry looked around the library for someone to tell him what Hermione had been up to. Finally spotting the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw House ghost who had taken it upon herself to act as the new librarian, he hurriedly walked over to her and bowed.  
  
"My Lady, can you tell me which books Hermione was looking through?"  
  
The ghost smiled to the green-eyed man. "Why of course My Lord, this way please."  
  
He followed the ghost through the library until she pointed to a table loaded with books and parchment. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time," she curtsied and floated off.  
  
Harry looked at the table Hermione had been using. 'That's an odd assortment of books,' he thought upon seeing the titles. Several of the books were history-books about Voldemort and his two attempts to rise to power, while the rest were on demons and how to call a demon from the 'underworld' as humans called.  
  
'Um, Harry...' the voice spoke up in a worried tone. 'Fate and Destiny just informed me that this is not the way things are supposed to work.'  
  
'Those two actually told you something?'  
  
'Yes, and it's not good! They say that Hermione was supposed to wait for you before going out on her little expedition, but as you can see she's not and she's just about to get into BIG trouble.'  
  
'Did they tell you where she went?' Harry asked the voice while pushing some of the parchments away.  
  
'No, but they did say that all the clues we need are right here on that table,' the voice replied. 'So start using that Gamemaster-brain of yours and find Hermione before it's too late!'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but did what the voice had told him to. He sorted the books out by topic, then carefully went through the parchments on the table. Hermione was no idiot and had removed all her notes and anything else that could give away where she had been going, that is everyone but Harry.  
  
The green-eyed leader of the Red Dragons just stood there and watched the table for long minutes, letting the answer come to him on its own. That was one of the reasons that he was one of the best players of the Big Game, he didn't search for the answers, but let them come to him. This also made the rest of the Red Dragons think he was slightly crazy as he could suddenly come up with an answer to something right in the middle of doing another thing completely, like eating dinner or attending an important meeting with leaders from other countries.  
  
'Lets see,' he thought. 'What have we got here. Books on Voldemort and demons. Voldemort and demons. Voldemort... and... demons...' Suddenly it clicked and Harry groaned. 'Oh shit! She's going to try to summon Quis!'  
  
'Oh dear, that could be a problem. As you know one can only summon demons or Dark Angels from places of great evil, and Voldemort certainly preformed his evil deeds many a place around in England. We need to send out search parties to millions of places and the Phoenixes and Aurors aren't ready yet.'  
  
Harry shook his head. 'No we don't need to send out anyone, I know exactly where Hermione has gone.'  
  
'And where is she?'  
  
'She's gone to the ruins of the old Riddle House. That's where Voldemort committed his first murder, and that's where the evil will be strongest. Not to mention the vampires- oh, no, she's going to get caught by the vampires!'  
  
'Are you sure about that? We are, after all, talking about Falx here.'  
  
'Falx himself may be ten times more stupid than Gilderoy Lockhart, but that doesn't mean that the other vampires are.' Harry replied as he ran out of the library at top speed. People jumped out of his way in the corridors and started to whisper and wonder what in heavens name could have the Gamemaster in such a hurry.  
  
//Athan! Ramsis! Wake up!// Harry yelled as loud as he could mentally.  
  
//Wh-ha-ha-*yawn*-hat?// Athan's very grumpy voice came a few seconds later. //It isn't even *yawn* dusk, and you know that vampires are grumpy in the morning.//  
  
//Hermione's gone.// Harry replied and took four stairs at a time.  
  
//Yeah, so what.// Athan grumbled and there was a short silence before the vampire's voice exploded through Harry's head: //WHAT?!//  
  
Harry ignored Draco and Ron calling after him as he ran past them. //Yes indeed, she's gone to the ruins of the old Riddle House and that is not a good thing. So, here's the plan. I'll go after her and then you and Ramsis follow on Shadow, as soon as the sun sets"  
  
//Aye, aye captain! And do you really think I'd be able to sleep after this?//  
  
A small grin appeared on Harry's face just as he Apparated.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hermione shuddered as she finally spotted the by now ancient ruins of the Riddle house. She slowed her broom down and landed in a thicket. There she hid the broom, marked the spot and carefully headed out towards the ruins of the old house.  
  
'I just hope that this'll work,' she thought to herself. 'I haven't heard from Quis since sixth year. Gods, I hope he remembers his promise.'  
  
She had gotten this idea when she had been going through the stuff she and Ron had stashed at Hogwarts in case the Red Dragon Headquarters had been attacked, and she had found the bracelet that Quis had given her and had remembered his promise to help her of she needed help. So she had set out to research anything she could on raising and summoning demons. If it worked she would ask Quis if there were some demons that would help them in the fight against this new Dark Lord, or if the most of the demon population was going to stay neutral.  
  
She sighed and stopped in front of the ruins. Then she blinked, the ruins were extremely well preserved from what she could see, and the other thing was that there wasn't as many weeds as she would've expected. Hermione shook her head deciding that she was going paranoid, and got to work setting up the pentagon star.  
  
She placed the five candles in their right places, put on the bracelet – to her surprise it still fit her – and then lit the candles.  
  
"Here we go," she mumbled nervously, closed her eyes and opened her mouth to start the ritual. "Demons of old hearken to my-"  
  
(Stop it you bloody woman!) The deep voice vibrated through the air and Hermione had to hold her head as it echoed through her mind. Suddenly something big and heavy crashed straight into her and sent her out of the pentagon. The swearing and growling continued as the thing that had crashed into her got up and she could hear the sound of hurried footsteps on the ground moving away from her.  
  
Finally she opened her eyes and saw what could only be Quis, but a changed one. His wings were still there, his skin was still decorated with the swirl-y patterns and he still had those fiery eyes and the elven-like ears. The only thing new – except that he had grown into an impressive man – was the tail that continuously swished to and fro as if it had a mind of its own.  
  
Hermione blinked when she saw that the demon before her was ruining the pentagon, then he turned to her and his orange eyes glared at her making her feel like a four-year-old caught red-handed with her hand in the cookie- jar. He seemed like he was about to say something, but stopped himself and shook his head, she could vaguely hear him mutter something about mortals, stupidity and great bloody idiots of women.  
  
"Quis-" she started but he cut her off.  
  
(Spare the fluffy stuff for later,) he growled, (you aren't safe here. Are you suicidal or are you just stupid?)  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as she got up. Apparently Quis had only become more sarcastic in his older days.  
  
The demon would have rolled his eyes if he could. (You were going to perform a strong Summoning Spell right above a vampire lair. If you had gone through with it you wouldn't have summoned a demon, but a horde of vampires.)  
  
"Oh..." she blinked. Why didn't anyone ever tell her things like these?  
  
(Right, come on.) Quis started walking towards the thicket where she had hidden her broom. (Get your broom and lets get out of here, as soon as the sun sets the vampires will be out to investigate. Their leader might be as thick as a rock, but some of his followers aren't.)  
  
Hermione didn't argue and quickly got her broom and rose into the air. Quis was already waiting for her, his wings beating powerfully. "Where are we going?"  
  
(Far away from here,) came the short reply as the demon started to fly.  
  
She sighed and went after him. Quis hadn't changed much since their last meeting.  
  
-------------------------  
  
//No need to go to the Riddle house, Athan,// Harry sent to the vampire as he was flying. //I got there in time.//  
  
//That's a relief,// came the reply. //So, where are you going and when can I pick her up?//  
  
Harry sighed and cast a quick look towards the bushy-haired woman that flew beside him. //I'll tell you when you can pick her up. As to where... Hmm, I think I'm going to take her to Stonehenge. That is, if they haven't moved that as well.//  
  
Athan chuckled through the mind link. //Yes, quite annoying isn't it?//  
  
Harry just snorted mentally and closed the link. Yes it was annoying, and it was even more annoying that his own agents and members of the inner circle went on missions without checking it with him first.  
  
After flying for a few hours Harry finally spotted the Stonehenge and breathed a sigh of relief. In the stone-circle they would be more or less safe at least for the night which was starting to fall.  
  
Harry landed lightly and turned his burning gaze on Hermione who was getting off her broom. (Now, what in the King's name do you think you were doing trying to summon a demon?)  
  
"I wasn't summoning just any demon," Hermione retorted quickly. "I was trying to contact you."  
  
(Have you completely forgotten what I told you when I gave you that bracelet? Let me refresh your memory then: 'if you ever need me all you have to do is picture me inside your head and whisper my name, and no matter what I'm doing at the time I'm going to come as fast as possible'. Put emphasis on the picture-me-inside-your-head-and-whisper-my-name-part.)  
  
She growled. "I forgot alright? I am a mortal Quis, compared to you my life span is short and action-filled. It's no wonder that one thing pushed another out."  
  
(I know that,) he replied. (That's why it's such a shock for me seeing you happily bouncing around after 6000 years.)  
  
Hermione blinked. "... happily... bouncing... around...?" she repeated and stared at the demon as though he was crazy.  
  
(Yes, exactly, so why did you call me?) Harry asked and sat down. To tell the truth he really was interested to know why she had taken such a risk without telling anyone about it. It wasn't like Hermione to do something like this without making sure it was more than safe to be done alone, and if it wasn't safe she would drag Ron into it. She had her husband wrapped around her finger, and Ron wasn't protesting. And most importantly: why hadn't she told Harry what she was up to, or at least written a note?  
  
"I need your help," the bushy-haired woman said. "I want to know if there are any demons who would want to join the Light Side in fighting this new Dark Lord, and if not that then at least stay neutral."  
  
'Now why didn't I think of that?' Harry thought to himself and pretended to think over the question while in reality he was watching Hermione who squirmed under his gaze.  
  
'Well, I can come up with a few reasons on the spot. Even more if you give me a few minutes,' the voice happily declared.  
  
'I wasn't asking you, I was asking myself.'  
  
'But I am you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Never mind, not yet at least. Now, I think you better reply to her question.' The blasted thing fell quiet after that.  
  
Harry turned back to Hermione. (Frankly I am not sure, but why ask me? How can you be sure that I am on the Light Side as you called it?)  
  
"You were the one who arranged for Mayon to take me back to Hogwarts that time in my sixth year."  
  
(You remembered that but didn't remember what I told you when I gave you that bracelet? By the King, you humans are a very weird species.)  
  
Hermione sighed. "But are you going to help us or not?" she demanded.  
  
(What do you think?)  
  
"I don't know, you demons are a very weird species." She smirked.  
  
(Touché, Milady,) Harry chuckled. (I'll see what I can dig up for you and then send you a message.) He got up and stretched. //Athan, come and get her.//  
  
//I'll be there in five minutes, Ramsis is staying behind the lazy nut that he is. OUCH!!!!!//  
  
//Let me guess, Ramsis. You just clobbered Athan?//  
  
//Got it in one dear Harry, and I am not lazy, I and Blaze are going to start on the plans for the Slayer Organisation. She asked me earlier today while Athan was asleep.// Ramsis replied in a calm voice.  
  
//Right, I'll see you soon,// Harry said and turned back to Hermione. (A certain vampiric friend of yours will be here soon to pick you up.)  
  
"Which one?" Hermione asked slightly worried.  
  
(Nothing to worry about, it's just Athan.)  
  
"Nothing to worry about, yeah, right." She snorted.  
  
Harry laughed at that and rose into the air. (We'll see each other soon enough. Take care until then and don't try to do any more of these heroic one-man – or woman – missions, at least not without checking in with your superior first.)  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll see you soon." The demon mockingly saluted her then disappeared in the quickly-vanishing light.  
  
A few minutes later Shadow appeared with Athan on his back. "Time to go 'Herm, get on!" the vampire grinned and pulled the woman up behind him. //Off we go Shadow!//  
  
//I'm getting too old for this,// the griffin complained and took to the skies again.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, what do you think? 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Fourteen-  
  
Harry yawned and stretched as he rose from the bed. After getting back from his little chat with Hermione the other night he had collapsed on his bed without a second thought, and it had been wonderful to finally sleep again.  
  
He quickly dressed and went into the previous headmaster-office. There he found a very grumpy Mayon waiting for him. Beside the Dark Angel there was a large stack of papers, and the angel himself was glaring at them as if daring them to even think about moving.  
  
"Good morning, Mayon." Harry said and sat down behind the desk. All he got in reply was a deep growl. "And what bothers you today?"  
  
Mayon glared. "Shut it Harry, I've just spent the entire bloody night finishing up this assignment. I've a right to be moody!"  
  
"I never said anything else, old friend." Green eyes glittered in amusement. "Anything you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Of course there is, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here half the night now would I?"  
  
"No sane person would sit there half the night when they know that they can just wake me up, but that is another case. So, what have you found out."  
  
The Dark Angel picked up the first paper, and looked at it. "Right, I went as far back as I could in history, tracing these... natural catastrophes for lack of better word, as far as I could. The first one – an enormous fire that raged for a few days all across the country – was in 2020 two years after we went to sleep, and it started in Bath from what I can gather."  
  
"Bath?" Harry raised an eyebrow, that's where Dudley was put in a mental hospital. Probably coincidence.  
  
"Yes Bath, though I don't know how that could happen as Bath is lots of warm underground springs and so on, and the special Water Magic in the earth around Bath should make it down right impossible for such a fire to start."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Indeed. Now, the next was a flood of the Scottish Highlands in 2220, which in itself is a bit weird as we are talking about highlands here." Mayon picked up another paper. "In 2390 there was another flood in Ireland. The water level in Lough Neagh rose incredibly, and it was a very, very dry and hot summer that year, hadn't been raining for weeks from what I can gather."  
  
Harry sighed. And this day which had started so wonderfully. "Jump the details Mayon, I'll look at them later. Tell me about the happenings that you find interesting."  
  
"As you wish. Lets see... Aha, here they are. In 2150 storms, tornados, you name it, broke out all over the world on the same day, and continued for two weeks. There was a sudden solar eclipse in 4654, the great London fire in 5800, and huge earth quakes in 6887 that parted Africa from Europe, and North and South America among other things."  
  
"That all that interests you?"  
  
Mayon grinned. "You know me too well Harry, and no, that's not all. After going through all of this..." he mentioned to the stack of papers, "I decided to check out the police records as well – or at least as far back as I could get – and there is one thing that has caught my attention."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well, once every fifty or so years there would disappear a man or woman. Now, I know this isn't interesting in its own, but what interested me was the colour of their eyes and/or hair."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for the Dark Angel to continue. When Mayon hesitated about something it usually meant that said thing wasn't all that good. More like a catastrophe in the making.  
  
"You're not going to like this, Gamemaster, but each of these victims – from what I could find out – had either blue or green eyes, and their hair was always black – or at least a very dark brown. But that isn't all, each of said persons were born on the same day."  
  
"My birthday." Harry finished with another sigh. "Bloody hell, now it all makes sense! Gather the inner circle in the Great Hall, classes are cancelled for the day."  
  
Mayon nodded and quickly got up and left the room without complaint to do his task. When Harry spoke to you in that voice it was better to listen, otherwise you might just end up with your head bitten off.  
  
"Damn you Dudley," Harry muttered before concentrating on Cian. //Where are you?//  
  
//In Nosferatu, a Free Zone club. We would have been back two nights ago hadn't it been for the fact that Salazar drank Brainstorm Beer.//  
  
A small smile appeared on Harry's face. //When do you think that you'll be back?//  
  
//As soon as this idiot here can think in a straight line again, in other words latest in two nights time.//  
  
//What if I send Athan over with a Pepper-up Potion?//  
  
//That should help, but I don't trust Athan near Brainstorm Beer. Send Zev instead.// The First Vampire replied. //Harry, I'm gathering information about this Falx vampire and in time I will take him down without help from you. This is a matter for vampires and vampires alone.//  
  
//Wouldn't dream of interfering.//  
  
A mental snort reached him. //Yeah, right, I know you Gamemaster. Anyways, any information you may have on Falx would be appreciated greatly.//  
  
//He's worse than Lockhart,// Harry replied as he headed out of the office and towards the Great Hall. //He's Lucifer's puppet. Dumb as a loaf of bread, but damn charismatic and vampires follow him.//  
  
//Well, that's interesting. Anything you can tell me about his hideout?//  
  
//Under the ruins of the old Riddle house in Little Hangleton.//  
  
//You sound as if you've been there.//  
  
//I have.// That was all Harry was willing to say about the case, and Cian respectfully retreated and let him be. Just as well as he had reached the Great Hall and everyone in the inner circle were looking at him with slight apprehension.  
  
"What's going on Harry?" Blaise asked but no one heard her as everyone else were speaking.  
  
"I didn't hear you, Lupin," Severus was saying. "You want me to make what for you?"  
  
"I won! There's no denying it Weasley, Malfoy's are best!"  
  
"Keep on dreaming Malfoy! If you hadn't cheated I would have won that game!"  
  
"Mayon, don't you dare to eat that muffin! Lunch is coming up soon!"  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"... so I read in this book I found that if you take three strawberries instead of only one, it makes it all the better."  
  
"Oi, that must've hurt! Are you sure that you aren't lying now Nick?"  
  
"Yes, cross my heart and all that! Severus trapped them inside the Shrieking Shack and hasn't let them out since."  
  
Harry just rubbed the bridge of his nose and watched as everyone kept on chatting without noticing him. You'd think that as the leader of the Red Dragons Order he would get some respect, but of course not. And he really needed to find out what Nicholas meant with that comment. Why the hell would Severus lock the Fatsy Squadron inside the Shrieking Shack anyway?  
  
"Nothing's changed." Blaise commented as she stepped up to him. "They still have no respect for you."  
  
Harry snorted. "Tell me about it." They watched the group talk for another five minutes. "Right, that's it. I'm getting impatient."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Blaise asked.  
  
Harry's green eyes twinkled, but despite that, there was an air of seriousness around him. "I know who and why," he said simply in a normal tone of voice, and at once the entire room was quiet.  
  
"You know who and why what?" Blaise asked. This was the first time she participated in an inner-circle-meeting of the Red Dragons.  
  
"He knows who the Dark Lord is," Hermione supplied.  
  
"And he knows why this Dark Lord is here," Remus continued. "Don't you Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I do."  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"It is Dudley Dursley." Harry said simply and waited for the protests and exclamations that were certain to follow.  
  
He wasn't disappointed either.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius roared.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"Didn't you take away all the magical power he had received from Voldemort?"  
  
"The last time I checked upon him he seemed just as crazy as some of the muggles at that mental hospital!"  
  
Harry held up his hand and the questions quieted. "Let me explain a few things first. Every living thing – muggle or animal – are born with magical powers, some of us just have them blocked and those we call muggles or squibs. What Voldemort actually did was to remove that block that kept Dudley's powers at bay, and as the magical powers are a vital part of every living thing you cannot remove them without killing the living thing. What I did to Dudley the last time the two of us met, was to put up that block again." ()  
  
Nicholas spoke up. "But what was the ball of power then, the one you pulled from Dudley?"  
  
"Just that Nick, a ball of power. I put up a show to make it look like I had taken his powers, for if Dudley thought that he had no magic powers left then he strengthened the block. But if he knew that his powers were only blocked then it wouldn't take him too long to break though that block, for once the block is removed once it'll never be as strong again. It's a subconscious thing that'll take too long to explain. Bottom line is, Dudley Dursley is back."  
  
"But how did he survive all these years?" Severus asked. "Shouldn't he be decaying in his grave right about now?"  
  
"I never said that Dudley discovered this block on his own, Severus. He had help from a certain former friend of Mayon."  
  
Mayon blinked, then it hit him. "Oh no."  
  
Harry nodded. "Lucifer the Son of Morning helped Dudley Dursley regain his powers, and has kept him alive all this time. He has also trained Dudley in demon-magic if I am not much mistaken. That's what has caused all these weird natural disasters over the centuries, Dudley was learning to harness demonic magic which was never meant for humans to master."  
  
"Gods." Hermione whispered in shock.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Gabriel asked. He had been allowed to come to this meeting as well, as this concerned the Light Angels as much as it did the rest of the species. "If what you say is true, Mr Potter, then it means that this Dudley Dursley will have a whole demon horde to back him up."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "That's why we're going to fight fire with fire, and here's where I have a task for you Mayon."  
  
The Dark Angel squared his shoulders determinately. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."  
  
"I need you to go to the Underworld. See if there are any demons who are willing to join our side against Lucifer, if so try to make a revolution. If nothing can be done about the demons, then take care of Lucifer if you can. Without a leader to give them strength the demons are easier to slay."  
  
"For a mortal you seem to know a great amount about demons, Gamemaster." Mayon said.  
  
Harry smiled. "I had a good teacher. However, you won't have to do all of this alone, old friend. A demon named Ala-Aliquis will seek you out once you enter the Underworld."  
  
Mayon nodded, kissed Bianca goodbye and disappeared in a black ball of energy.  
  
"And what about us? What are we to do?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Continue what we've been doing so far, just concentrate more on honing the battle skills of the Hogsmeade residents." Harry replied with yet another sigh. And this day which had started out so well.  
  
'Aw, come on Harry, at least you know who you're up against now right?' the voice spoke up as everyone in the Great Hall started to drift away.  
  
'Yes, but still...' Harry replied as he walked out of the castle and towards Shadow's sleeping form. 'And what do you mean that Quis is going to wait for Mayon in the Underworld? I don't have the time for that anymore!'  
  
'I know you don't have the time, that's why I'm going to give Quis life until this war is over and done with.'  
  
'Which means that I loose yet another Pretend-shape?'  
  
'Something like that yes.'  
  
'Bloody hell.' Harry sat down leaning against Shadow. //Does it never end?//  
  
Shadow turned his head and looked at the green-eyed human. //Sometimes the Dark get too heavy and that's when you and other warriors have to step in to fix the balance. But too much good can be damaging in itself as we've seen with these modern witches and wizards. It is difficult to keep the scale equal, my friend. But those years when it is equal are worth more than you can imagine.//  
  
//I just wish it was over,// Harry replied and smiled as he watched the great-great-great-something of the Hogwarts squid play in the lake.  
  
//So do we all, Harry, but as that famous writer of yours, Tolkien, wrote: but that is not for us to decide. What we can decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.//  
  
//I didn't know you read Lord of the Rings.//  
  
//Well, technically I didn't read it. I was hungry and ate a hiker who happened to have the book with him in his backpack when he was swallowed whole, and for years on end I could hear him reading from inside my stomach.//  
  
Harry burst out laughing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, that's done. Please tell me what you think.  
  
See the Saga3 chapter 6.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
chaser1, Elven Warrior1, misty43, Jeni Black, HAZZAGRIFF, insanechildfanfic, Kevin-McKay, athenakitty, LoonyLoopyLisa, BurningIce22, Regina Lucifer, volo, Lindiel Eryn, amarilis, Pendragon92, Musicstarlover, howling wolf1, Nasser Himura, gaul1, Darke Wolfe, HarryPotter21, amilia blake, Haunting Darkness, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Andine, Phoenixfeather6988, persona non grata, I'm not the weakest link and OnceUponADecember31. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Fifteen-  
  
Cian grinned as Sam just stared at him. She had really thought that he had been a figment of her imagination!  
  
Salazar looked between the two of them not understanding a thing. Why the hell was Cian flirting with the waitress? Come to think of it, she did look good. He blinked again, shrugged and let his head fall back on the table. Bloody Brainstorm Beer.  
  
"So you are real?" Sam asked and approached the white-haired vampire casually.  
  
He nodded. "Indeed I am, and I have been real for 16000 years now."  
  
She bowed respectfully. "My Lord-"'  
  
"Don't Sam, I'm not used to be treated as a god, just call me Cian and we'll get along fine." Cian grinned. "Now, could I ask for a Bloodbeer and then we can talk."  
  
Sam nodded, hurried off, came back a few minutes later with two mugs of Bloodbeer and sat down at the table. "Where have you been all these years?" she asked.  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Asleep? Where?"  
  
"On Avalon," Cian said and took a sip of the beer. "Mmm, nice, I see you used my receipt."  
  
"Of course I did, you are the First Vampire after all. I assume he's a friend of yours?" she nodded towards a sleeping Salazar.  
  
The First Vampire made a grimace upon seeing the drool. "Unfortunately yes. That's Salazar Slytherin, the idiot who just got stupider."  
  
Sam giggled. "Yes, well, I don't think I'll comment on that, if I started I wouldn't be able to stop."  
  
Now it was Cian who grinned. "I think you and Athan will get along just fine then."  
  
"Athan? You mean he was asleep with you as well?"  
  
"Of course he was."  
  
"Oh, this is simply wonderful! I can't believe that I am actually talking with the First Vampire ever!" Sam nearly jumped up and down in her seat like a schoolgirl. "But I don't suppose that this is a social call?" she continued after a minute.  
  
"Sadly it is not," he admitted.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Cian leaned forwards and became completely serious. "I'm here to do something about this Falx-fellow that's running around, and once I get my hands on him..."  
  
She grinned at the scenarios that popped up. "Oooooh yes, I can't wait! Falx has been needing a serous butt-kicking for ages!"  
  
"Indeed. So what I need from you is information on the vampires these days. Social structures, who's on who's side and who's neutral, can they fight, and so on," he took another sip of his beer. "But we'll wait for a while as Zev is supposed to join us tonight. And hopefully he'll bring a Pepper-up Potion with him," he glared pointedly at the still-drooling Salazar.  
  
Sam chuckled and stood up to serve a couple of zombies that had finally decided whether they wanted Brainstorm Beer or Juice.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Miss Zabini," Severus called the young woman and her head appeared round a shelf.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Harry told me that you have personal interest in watching the training of the Phoenixes and the Aurors," the Potion Master sneered at the titles. "We're going to have a training session right now, so if you have time you could come and observe."  
  
Blaise grinned up at the man. It was amusing that she had first thought him to be a great, big monster in her first year at Hogwarts. "I'd love to, just let me place the book back. You know, from what I heard from Harry these training sessions are more like torture sessions – for the Phoenixes and Aurors of course."  
  
Snape smirked, his black eyes glittering evilly. "I'll let you make up your own mind, though we have been making remarkable progress."  
  
"Remarkable progress indeed, Nicholas told me that you have locked them up in the Shrieking Shack for five days now. And that you arranged it to be like an ever-changing muggle horror-house."  
  
"A few simple charms and potions that they should be able to recognise and dispose of by now. We went over them two weeks ago."  
  
Blaise just shook her head in amusement as they headed out of the library and towards the Entrance Hall. Halfway there they ran into a young man that looked like Severus and a young woman. The young woman was talking happily, while the young Snape-look-a-like looked like he'd want nothing better than to run off and hide.  
  
"Venatio," Severus said. "Don't forget our meeting later tonight."  
  
"I won't." Venation replied with a relieved smile. "And who are you?" he asked Blaise.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, but some know me as Cynthia Thatcher." Blaise replied and shook his hand. The young woman gasped and blinked, then promptly fainted. "Poor dear, is she sick?"  
  
"N-no, s-she's Igris Thatcher, your heir." Venatio said and took out his wand. "Ennervate!"  
  
Igris groaned and sat up. "Ugh, what a weird dr-" she blinked when she spotted Blaise. "It wasn't a dream."  
  
Blaise turned towards Severus. "Um, would... would you mind if I caught up with you Severus?"  
  
"Not at all. Meet me by the Shack when you are ready." The Potion Master nodded to her and retreated, and after a moment of indecisiveness Venation followed his example and hurried off to the library.  
  
Blaise turned to Igris and the two of them stared at each other, neither were sure of what to say and neither wanted to break the ice.  
  
Finally the older woman sighed. "Um, I think we have some things to talk about, you an I."  
  
Igris nodded and got to her feet. "Where to?"  
  
"My quarters, they're just down the hall here."  
  
"Lead on."  
  
Blaise did just that, but couldn't keep her eyes to herself and studied the younger woman from the corner of her eye.  
  
This was promising to be an interesting day.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'Don't you think it's time for you to visit the Leaky Cauldron, Harry?' the voice asked in an innocent tone.  
  
Harry snorted and didn't stop writing. 'Yeah, right, as if I can get there by simply apparating. And you know I hate floo – or galacto – powder.'  
  
'No one ever said that you couldn't apparate, it's just these weak wizards of the future that find it too hard.' Came the reply.  
  
'Well, I still don't have the time to do it. I've got a million things to write, oversee and start. The Big Game doesn't play itself you know.'  
  
'You know, I am beginning to wonder if you aren't turning into a workaholic.'  
  
'If I was turning into a workaholic then it'd be your fault.'  
  
'My fault?!'  
  
'That's what I said, your fault. You're the one who forced me to start playing the Big Game in the summer before my fifth year, and you know that once started you can never back out.'  
  
The voice seemed uncomfortable. 'Yes, well, um, you could've taken a holiday or something! HA!'  
  
'No I couldn't, first there was the start of the Red Dragons Order, then there was the constant fighting against Voldie, and millions of other things – which I still blame you for.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, sure, blame it on the invisible one! It's because I'm a voice, isn't it? Everyone hates me!'  
  
'I wonder why,' Harry thought sarcastically still not stopping his writing.  
  
'You are evil!'  
  
'Thank you. Now, why did you want me to go to the Leaky Cauldron?'  
  
'Now we're talking!'  
  
'I thought we were talking all this time?'  
  
'Idiot!'  
  
'Not as great as you.'  
  
'Finally you admit it!' it sounded extremely pleased with itself. Then there was a short silence. 'You know, I just realised that what you said could be taken both ways.'  
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head. The voice never failed to cheer him up. 'The reason for the visit to the Leaky Cauldron, voice.'  
  
'Right, it seems like the word that the Red Dragons and Hogwarts are back has finally reached the Ministers of Magic on Uranus and-'  
  
'The Ministry of Magic is on Uranus?'  
  
'Don't ask, you don't want to know. Anyways, so now the Ministers of Magic – all the Ministries of Magic in the world are on Uranus for some strange reason, again don't ask – are now coming to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up news about everything. And after the meeting with the Ministers you have to go to Jupiter (which has been turned into the Sahara desert) and pick up the Medjai.'  
  
Harry got up with a groan and started to walk out of the office and the castle and to the end of the apparation fields. 'Just tell me whether these Ministers are anything like Fudge?'  
  
'Well, some are worse, some are better, I'll let you make up your own opinion about that.'  
  
'Oh bloody hell.' At that moment Harry reached Shadow and woke the griffin. 'Up for an adventure old friend?'  
  
'As long as we're going somewhere warm I don't mind,' Shadow stood up and waited until Harry was seated comfortably before stretching his wings and walking towards the gates of the school. 'Where are we going?'  
  
'First Mars to meet with the future Ministers of Magic, then Jupiter to pick up the Medjai.'  
  
'You know about the Medjai?'  
  
'Of course, I even worked with one of them for a while.'  
  
The griffin chuckled. 'Impossible to keep something from you, isn't it Gamemaster?'  
  
'You bet!'  
  
'Oh, and one more thing.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'If one – or more – of the Ministers act like Fudge can I eat them?'  
  
Harry laughed and Apparated the two of them with a popping sound.  
  
-------------------------  
  
What Draco wanted to do most right now was to bang his head against something incredibly hard. He was trying to teach the class consisting of Hogsmeade residents and recently-let-out Phoenixes and Aurors, how to cast the Shield Charm. The thing was, none of the pupils in his class were even listening to him – he doubted they knew he was there – and were chatting together about everything they had learned so far. And what was worse was that his own heir, Tim Malfoy, was in the group as well. You'd think that being the Headmaster of this bloody Academy that he knew to pay attention in class, but nooooooo!  
  
The blond man just watched the class chat on, his eyes narrowing and glittering dangerously. Anyone who knew him would say that someone was about to get hurt right about now, and it was not Draco.  
  
"Right, that's it." Draco growled, drew out his wand and started hexing everyone in the room. Some ended up dancing the cancan, a group fell to the floor laughing, some found themselves stuck to the walls with glue and the rest of the room ended up with various versions of the Petrificus Totalus.  
  
"What will it take for you people to understand that we're in the middle of a war?" Draco asked in a deadly, calm tone. "If I was a Death Eater you all would be dead by now due to your lack of attention to anything that doesn't involve gossiping about unimportant things."  
  
He prowled like a panther between the class and glared at all of them, grey eyes hard as stone. There was a long silence except the occasional sound of those still dancing the cancan, a nifty Silencing Charm took care of those laughing.  
  
"By now you should be able to undo those spells on your own." Watching as people found their wands and started undoing the spells on themselves and their comrades, Draco sighed. These people just didn't want to see the ugly truth, they just saw what they wanted to see: an innocent world where everything was happy-go-lucky, we're-all-friends and everything's harmonic. Well then, he'd better make them face the truth. However, he would need Harry's permission for this, and right now Harry was nowhere to be found. Why was it that Harry always disappeared off when you needed him the most?  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his face. "Class dismissed."  
  
"But we still have 45 minutes before the bell rings!" Tim Malfoy protested. He had just figured out how to undo the Cheering Charm and was getting off the floor.  
  
Draco whirled around and glared. "Then use those 45 minutes to read up on spells and hexes that can be used for battle. 'Cause next week that's where you'll be going." The class gaped at him as he strode out the door. Grumbling about the idiocy of human kind, Draco contacted Harry through the mind-link everyone in the inner circle seemed to share with him. 'Harry, I need your permission for something.'  
  
'Go ahead Draco.' Came the reply, and Harry sounded highly amused for some strange reason.  
  
'I need to set up a mock battle for these futuristic people to understand that this isn't some game that you can quit whenever you want. They need to understand!'  
  
'Indeed. Set it up in the Forbidden Forest, and ask the centaurs for help if you want. I assume that none of the... students are to know that this is all staged?'  
  
'Got it in one, and thanks.'  
  
'Anytime, oh, just get Severus and Cian in on this. They'll simply love this chance to terrorise the poor people even more.'  
  
Draco chuckled and walked out of the castle. He was just about to head towards the Forbidden Forest to contact the centaurs, when something came out of the forest and straight towards him. He blinked in surprise then grinned happily. "This is wonderful, Imir! And not a moment too soon!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
There, that's done. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ER, BirningIce22, usedtobePERSONANONGRATA, volo, Kevin-McKay, Andine, amarilis, WolfMoon, SSSRoaB, gaul1, Lindiel Eryn, OnceUponADecember31, I'm not the weakest link, swordmaster mage, Jeni Black, ReginaLucifer, insanechildfanfic, HarryPotter21, Penny Shirley, Nasser Himura, misty43, Darkness Shattered, Musicstarlover, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, silverrowan and Headmaster Cromwell. 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the absence, but I got the feeling that people didn't read this story anymore. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
-Chapter Sixteen-  
  
The dwarf looked up at the blond man and grinned as well. "These aren't all, Draco," he mentioned to the hundred or so dwarves that were following him. All were dressed for battle, axes and other assorted weapons stuck in their belts, and each dwarf had a long spear as well. "There are several other troops coming as well, and will be here sometimes next week." Imir continued.  
  
"Simply spiffing! However, I'm afraid that you'll be forced to camp outside from now on, there isn't enough room in the castle for all of us and for all of those who are coming."  
  
"Nothing to worry about," the dwarf behind Imir spoke up. "We prepared ourselves to camp outside for months if need be. These hundred dwarves here aren't all that came now, there are another hundred in the forest hunting and getting our carts through the thick underbrush." Then he bowed low to Draco. "I am Erk, the Chieftain of the Golden Crown Clan of the Dwarves."  
  
Draco bowed back. "Draco Malfoy at your service, Second in Command of the Red Dragons Order."  
  
"Right, now that all the nice-ies are out of the way, we'll just put up our camp right here around Hagrid's Hut." Imir said and mentioned to the ruins of the much-beloved hut. It had been ruined during the final battle with Voldemort, and had become a landmark of sorts to the people of the future, and some came to the place in pilgrimage – though the last thing had stopped when Hogwarts had showed up again.  
  
"Then I won't keep you any longer," Draco replied with a grin. "I've got things to see to myself."  
  
"Indeed, where's Harry by the way?"  
  
"Off doing whatever he's got to do. Last thing I heard was that he was headed for Mars."  
  
"Mars?!"  
  
"Long story, if you want the details you'll have to ask Hermione or Remus."  
  
"I will," Imir replied as the other dwarves with him started to efficiently set up tents in neat roads, some started to cook dinner, others to make sure that all their weapons were in shipshape, and dwarves still came pouring out of the forest. But to Imir there was one thing missing, and he asked Draco about it. "Where's Cassar and Eminor?"  
  
"Still haven't gotten back, but from what Harry said yesterday they ought to be here soon. I'll see you all later," with that Draco entered the forest in search of the centaurs. For a while he occasionally met up with dwarven warriors, and all of them nodded respectively to him before silently hurrying towards the edge of the forest, but this soon stopped and he was all alone.  
  
'Why the hell did these stargazing idiots have to move so far away from the castle?!' Draco thought pitifully to himself before resigning himself to his fate and continued his search occasionally muttering something about bloody horses.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zev scowled at the sight when he finally entered the Nosferatu. Salazar was still knocked out drooling on the table, Cian was sitting and talking quietly with a young vampiress, and several zombies sat here and there around the room.  
  
He stalked over to Cian and put the vial of Pepper-up forcefully on the table. "Here it is, just don't expect me to administer it."  
  
Cian just shook his head in amusement, took the vial, turned Salazar over and emptied it all unceremoniously down the sleeping one's throat. Salazar coughed, then jumped up as smoke started coming out of his ears. The other three vampires watched as the Hogwarts Founder ran around the room then finally dunked his head in a barrel of Bloodbeer. There was a fizzing sound and steam rose up from where they could see Salazar's lower body sticking up into the air.  
  
Cian turned back to Zev. "You didn't happen to put something extra in that potion, did you?"  
  
Zev let a smirk cross his face, and right then bore a striking resemblance to Athan when he was about to pull a prank. "I might have improved it a bit."  
  
"How much pepper exactly did you put in the potion?"  
  
"It wasn't pepper, really Cian I thought you knew me better. I'd never do something as obvious as that."  
  
"Then what did you put in it?" Sam asked, her eyes glowing both in excitement of meeting one of the oldest vampires alive, and in amusement as she watched Salazar drinking Bloodbeer as if his life depended upon it.  
  
"Just a dash of hellebore did the trick." Zev smirked even more as Salazar's head finally emerged from the barrel of Bloodbeer.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Zev, but not right now." Salazar said and staggered back to the table. "I want to get this chat over with and get back to Hogwarts. I've had enough of pubs and beer to last me for years."  
  
"And knowing you – and I do – you'll be back in a pub as soon as possible." Cian commented shaking his head in amusement. "How I put up with you and Athan is beyond me."  
  
Salazar grinned and dropped into the seat he had previously occupied. "Cian ol' pal, you know you love to rant and rave at the two of us!"  
  
Zev rolled his eyes and sat down as well. "Can we get on with this?"  
  
"Are they always like this?" Sam asked Cian who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Usually they're worse, especially when Athan's present as well. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The First Vampire replied with a smile, then he turned serious up. "Now that we're all here we can start the meeting. Sam, tell us everything about the vampires of this time – traditions, leaders, groups, fighting skills, anything and everything will be to our advantage."  
  
"Right," the female vampire said and blushed slightly under the scrutiny of the other three. "I, um, I'll start at the beginning then, shall I?"  
  
"That is a very logical thing to do."  
  
"Shut it Zev!"  
  
"You know, I think I liked you better when you were drunk on Brainstorm Beer."  
  
"If you two don't shut up, I'll personally make you drink all the Brainstorm Beer in stock!" Cian snapped, and it did the trick. Salazar and Zev shut up, but continued glaring at each other when they thought that Cian wasn't paying attention to them. Unfortunately he was. "Will you two for once concentrate on the matter at hand instead of trying to kill each other?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Do continue Sam." The First Vampire turned to the slightly-freaked-out vampiress and smiled comfortingly.  
  
Sam blinked and scooted a bit ways away from Salazar and Zev sending them weird looks. "Y-yes, um, right..." then she forced herself together again and cleared her throat. "Then I'll start where all the trouble started, when the Slayer Organisation was wiped out."  
  
"And when was that?" Salazar asked.  
  
"Around 4000 years ago."  
  
"Yes, now I remember, Ramsis did tell us about this, so you can skip to what happened after the Slayers were out of the picture."  
  
"Total chaos, that's what happened from what I can figure out. Vampires started breeding like crazy, they went off and killed more and more, the Bloodlust nearly consumed them all, when suddenly a man named Rex Chase popped up and-"  
  
Salazar cut her off. "WHAT?! WHO did you say showed up?!"  
  
"A man named Rex Chase." Sam looked slightly confused.  
  
"You know of this man?" Cian asked.  
  
"We all know him!" Salazar exclaimed. "That man is Harry!"  
  
"How..." Cian cut himself off and chuckled. "Ah, yes, the Pretender- abilities."  
  
"So summa summarum: while we were asleep for 6000 years, Potter was off running around saving the world?" Zev said.  
  
"Once you're in the Big Game – and especially at the scale Harry is – you can never get out," the First Vampire replied with a shake of his head. 'Harry, I thought I told you to stay away from vampire business?'  
  
'Ah, you finally figured that one out, eh? Well, it wasn't my fault really, I was getting a really sore bottom after just having sat on that stone- chair for 2000 years, and I needed fresh air.'  
  
'And you just 'happened' to stumble across vampires in need of a saviour?'  
  
'Yep!'  
  
Cian grumbled and didn't reply. Why couldn't Harry ever keep his nose to himself?  
  
Salazar chuckled, then cleared his throat trying not to attract Cian's attention. "Sam, why don't you just keep on tell us what happened while Cian here sulks?"  
  
Sam just nodded and didn't bother being surprised that the Firs Vampire was sulking and pouting adoringly. She figured that Salazar and Zev had to get their crazy sides from someone, and as Cian was the First Vampire...  
  
"Right, going on!" she poured some Bloodbeer for herself and Zev from the pitcher that stood on the table, but wisely didn't offer any to Salazar. "Well after this Rex Chase, or Harry, or whatever you want to call him, had fixed things even the vampires were lulled into the peace of the world, only taking enough blood from one person to survive but never kill unless it was an evil human. But over the years even those humans almost disappeared and are now seen as a real treat amongst the vampire population."  
  
Zev nodded. "Yes, I picked up on some of the thoughts from these futuristic vampires while on my trip here, and I must say they sound completely idiotic."  
  
'I agree!' Athan's voice cut through their minds.  
  
'As do I,' Ramsis calmly stated. 'We're listening to the conversation, so don't mind us. And Cian, for heavens sake stop sulking.'  
  
'And pouting!' Athan added and they could almost feel his grin.  
  
'I do not pout!' Cian protested.  
  
'You wanna bet on that, ol' boy?'  
  
Once again Cian grumbled before turning back to the three amused vampires sitting with him. "What?"  
  
Zev just shook his head and rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched slightly. "Sam, just continue and ignore these idiots. What happened afterwards? What if there became too many vampires?"  
  
"There never are," she replied. "Vampires aren't allowed to make Fledglings unless they have permission from their leader – and in this case it is Falx. Lately however, Falx has been ordering vampires to make new vampires in any way possible. It is as if he's building up an army!"  
  
"He probably is," Cian said. "What about the fighting abilities of the vampires nowadays?"  
  
"Nothing like what you've taught me through my dreams, Cian. And there are almost no vampires that know how to use their powers either, and those that do know have only touched the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"In other words: they're weak."  
  
"Yes, Zev, weak as newborns." She confirmed.  
  
Zev smirked. "Then this ought to be easy enough. I say we pay a small visit to Falx and his vampire-coven soon. While there we might take the chance to chat, to catch up and to kill the bloody idiot. We'd be doing Potter a favour as the vampires probably are going to fight under the Dark Lord in the final battle."  
  
"And then, once we've gotten rid of Falx, Cian here steps up as the saviour and leader of all vamps and we turn them to fight on Harry's side." Salazar grinned. "Oooooh, this is going to be fun!"  
  
'I call upon the right to kill Falx!' Athan spoke up and he and Salazar started arguing about who was going to get that honour. In the end even Zev and Ramsis were arguing with them.  
  
Cian just sat there watching the group with a bored expression on his face.  
  
Sam looked between the two vampires that were mentally shouting at other vampires on another continent, and sighed.(Yupp) Now that she was listening to the arguing vampires she was beginning to wonder if becoming Cian's spy in the vampire world had been wroth it. How in heavens name would she survive with those four arguing all the time?  
  
-------------------------  
  
That's done, what do you think? 


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note:** Enjoy!

Thanks to my beta and wonderful friend, Paladin Steelbreaker.

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

Blaise grinned with anticipation and followed Severus towards the room where he would train the Phoenixes and Aurors. She and Igris had talked for a long, long time yesterday and had worked everything out in a way only women were able to, and now they were well on their way to become firm friends – like a young girl and her favourite aunt. But Blaise had warned Igris that if the young woman even thought about calling her 'grandmum' or something similar, then Blaise would put her on a tougher training program that Venatio had with Severus.

"So, Severus, show me the wonderful skills of these Phoenixes and Aurors." She said with a grin.

Snape snorted, though his black eyes glittered at the thought of being able to torture the poor dears some more. "Just don't expect too much of them, Blaise. Yes, they have gotten better than what they were when we first met them, but they're still too slow and dumb to be out in the field."

"Harry warned me to expect something like that, but perhaps together we can device some new torturing- eh, _training_ techniques."

"Keep talking."

Blaise smirked. "You see, my dear Professor, that when I was training with the Slayers I picked up several of the techniques, and most of those can be combined with normal Auror training. To put it short: we make life hell for them."

Severus smirked. "I like the sound of this. Please, enlighten me about these Slayer-techniques."

"With pleasure," Blaise replied and started talking and explaining her plan.

By the end of it they had reached the Hogwarts Duelling Room, and the Phoenixes and Aurors had by now learned that when Snape came in wearing THAT smirk and had THAT look in his eyes, that it never bode well for them, and that they would soon be put through another hellish obstacle course. But none of them could complain about the training not working. They were all much faster, and much, much thinner than before. They had learned how to build up a sort of organised library in their minds with spells, potions, hexes and everything else Snape deemed they had to know stored neatly and was easy and quick to access. And they could hold their own against Snape for several minutes now, instead of just getting beaten within the first five seconds.

Severus had also started teaching them strategy, tactic and started explaining how to use the terrain to their advantage, and everything else he could think off while on the topic. He explained how people in the old times fought and several known battles as well, then he went on to explain the two World Wars, and, in the end, the Red Lightening Wars where they had finally defeated Voldemort once and for all.

Blaise settled down in a chair and, wishing she had some popcorn, began to watch just what Severus made the Phoenixes and Aurors go through during one of these training sessions.

During the session she winced and groaned in sympathy for the Fatsy Squadron, but all with a grin on her face.

Poor, poor Fatsy Squadron.

-------------------------

Eminor stared at Queen Terra trying to figure out what she was thinking. He had just told her exactly why he was back, and had asked her to call out the elven army to fight against the human Dark Lord. And now he was waiting for her verdict.

Terra sighed and rubbed her temples. There were many tactical and good things that could come off this alliance, and how could she say no to a King of Old, especially one so good-looking? _'Put yourself together woman,'_ she growled to herself. _'He's 6000 years old for heavens sake! You're a mere child beside him.'_ She looked up at Eminor who was waiting patiently for her answer. _'Though I have to admit that he's one of the most wonderful men I've ever met.'_

Quickly pushing such thoughts out of the way, Terra stood up. "We will be proud to fight alongside the Red Dragons again." She said and nearly melted on the spot seeing the smile that lit up Eminor's face.

"Wonderful!" Eminor exclaimed. "Now, how soon can the army be ready? Tomorrow? In two days time?"

"It's going to take more time than that, Your Majesty," Terra replied. "We need to gather it first."

"What do you mean you need to gather it first? Isn't the army always ready in case a war comes up?" Cassar spoke up for the first time ever, and Terra nearly jumped out of her skin as the elf stepped out of the shadows.

"N-no," she cleared her throat and forced herself to calm down. "We have indeed kept our skills with weapons in shipshape, but there hasn't been a real war in the elven kingdom since you went to fight in the Red Lightening Wars. But do not worry, the gathering won't take more than a few days, and then we'll be ready to make way."

Cassar looked like he was about to comment on this, so Eminor shot him a quick look and the other elf bowed his head in acceptance. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Harry will want the army as soon as possible, so lets get to work."

"As you wish," Terra said and opened the door to her rooms. "Please get the Captain of the Guard for me." She said to one of the two soldiers posted outside. He nodded and ran off at top speed. Then she turned back to the two elves in her chambers, her eyes alit with curiosity. "Please tell me how you got into the palace without getting caught."

Eminor grinned mischievously and turned to Cassar. "What is it that Harry always says in that annoying voice of his?"

"He says a lot of things in his annoying voice," Cassar promptly replied. "How should I know which annoying thing you're talking about?"

"Valid question. Ah, I've got it!" Eminor turned back to Terra. "To quote Harry: a magician never gives away his tricks."

Terra nodded, a small smile on her face. "Very well then, I will not pry... for now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Eminor grinned. He was much more at ease now that he knew that the elves were going to back up the Red Dragons in the last battle.

Any further conversation was cut off as there came a knock on the door to the chambers, and Terra called, "Come in!"

In came the Captain of the Guard that had once stopped Eminor and Cassar on their way through the castle, and the one who had accompanied the queen back to her chambers just a few hours before.

"Your Majesty?" he inquired. Then he spotted Cassar and Eminor and blinked. "Who are you?"

"This, Captain Orminor, is Eminor D'xin the III, a King of Old; and his companion...?" she stopped when she realised that she had no idea exactly who the other one was.

"Captain Cassar Mulum," Eminor replied at once. "Captain of the Guard in my time, and a very good friend." Then he smiled at the poor, flustered Captain Orminor. "You gave us quite a scare when you stopped us in the corridor, Captain Orminor."

Captain Orminor really didn't know how to take that, as a compliment or as a scolding. He had been trained for war, not how to act around a king of legend that suddenly came back to life.

Some of his thoughts and feelings showed on his face and Eminor spoke up again. "Do not worry on how to act around me, Captain, and you will soon get to test out your skills in battle."

"Wh-what?" Orminor looked to his queen for guidance.

"Yes, Orminor, we're going into war. We are going to the human world to fight a Dark Lord, and we're going to fight side by side with the Red Dragons Order. Assemble the army as soon as you can." Terra said.

Finally Orminor seemed to be putting himself together again, and he smiled slightly. "With Your Majesties leave, I took the liberty to make sure that every soldier was ready to be called out as soon as word of King Eminor being back reached us. They will be here in four days time."

"I am really beginning to like you Captain Orminor," Cassar said with a grin. "What say you we exchange some stories, hmm?"

Eminor chuckled. "Alright, alright, Cassar, the hint is good enough. If you don't want to be here when we deal with the formalities of the court, be my guest and go with Captain Orminor if he wishes. But I must say that I am jealous of you both."

"As am I," Terra sighed with a smile as well. "That is one of the few bad things about being a ruler: formalities."

"Perhaps the two of us should exchange stories as well," Eminor asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Orminor grinned up at the slightly taller Cassar. "I'd be honoured if you would spar with me," he said in a tone that clearly spoke of a challenge.

"Only if you are prepared to, as humans say, have your ass kicked." Cassar replied and the two Captains of the Guard exited the chamber together.

Eminor looked after them a slightly worried look on his face.

"Do not worry, Orminor will not do anything too bad to Captain Cassar." Queen Terra said, her eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about what Cassar might cook up." Eminor shook his head. "I hope you're prepared to act as a peace-maker between those two soon, Your Majesty." He added.

The queen smiled to him. "I am if you are," she said in a teasing tone and Eminor laughed.

That very night several elven messengers rode out of the castle and out of the town, and headed out in every direction imaginable. They rode through the forests alerting the rangers and those few elves that lived away from other settlements; they rode through villages and towns, sounding their magical elven horns, calling everyone out to war.

-------------------------

That's that. Please tell me what you think.

Sorry for the long wait, but I've somewhat lost interest in this series. Don't worry, I will finish this story, but it will be the last. After that I'm off on another insane adventure!

My friend pointed out that with Harry being the Bearer of the Magical Core, it makes him something of an unbeatable god-like creature. Don't worry, he's not unbeatable, nor is he a god. All will be explained sooner or later.

Thanks to:

Lalelilolu, Kordolin, Lady Malfoy I, Thanach, phoenixfeather6988, chaser1, WolfMoon, athenakitty, killerkougar1, Nasser Himura, amarilis, pook, La Luna Negra, (no name), mcnugget, hermionepotter141, vyul, I'm Not The Weakest Link, SSSRoaB, Wynjara, zimagesto, insanechildfanfic, retired navy brat, Akvar, Elfprincess, Treck, Twilight Dusk, Andine, Dark Ice Dragon, Akino Yume1, Shitza, Padfoot's Sidekick, Bloody Monday, sari, nogoalielikeme and godric1.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the long absence, but amongst other things I was trying to finish writing this story before posting the last chapters. I don't think this story will be longer than 26 perhaps 28 chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

Thanks to my beta and good friend, Paladin Steelbreaker.

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

Harry sighed. Finally, finally had he and Shadow found the Leaky Cauldron. Never mind the fact that it was on Mars of all places, but no one had ever told him that Mars itself had been turned into a great city, above ground as well as below ground. It had taken him hours to find the damn pub, and both he and Shadow had short temper.

Shadow had turned into a normal lion as soon as they had landed in a dark-ish back alley, and Harry had disguised himself to keep from being recognised by any wizards or witches that might be running around.

/_Ready?_/ he asked the lion as they stared at the sign that hung above their heads, displaying a black cauldron.

/_Ready to get the hell out of here? YES!_/ Shadow replied and sneezed again as he got sand up his nose. Mars was a very sandy town, and the locals were used to these sandstorms. Yet Harry found them incredibly annoying.

/_Trust me my friend, I don't want to be out here either. So lets go in./_ Harry pushed the door open and entered the pub. The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed much since Harry had last visited. The barman had to be a descendant of old Tom, and greeted him just as jovially as Tom had ever done. Hags, witches and wizards were sitting around the room discussing a new article in the Galactic Prophet, or were playing cards, or just enjoying each others company.

/_This is a cheery place,_/ Shadow said.

/_It would've been more cheerful if it hadn't been moved so damn far away – in my opinion_./ Harry growled. "A Butterbeer." He told the barman, who grinned saying that it was 'coming right up'. Harry took the Butterbeer, paid for it and found a one-man table at the back of the pub. It gave him excellent view of everything that was going on in the room, he had the stairs to the first floor under supervision and both of the exits were easily reachable along with the fireplace. A good spot indeed.

Shadow settled down by Harry's feet, and pretended to be asleep. /_You know what Harry/_

/_Hmmm?_/

/_This is what I missed most while you were asleep. Just sitting here in the Leaky Cauldron and relaxing_./

/_I suppose the fact that most of the people in here are fawning over you has nothing to do with it?_/

/_An added bonus_./

/_Right_./ Harry's green eyes twinkled in amusement.

/_You don't believe me, do you_/

/_Of course not_./

Shadow growled and grumbled something about stupid humans that didn't respect their elders. Harry just shook his head in amusement, and that's how they spent the next couple of hours willing the time away.

The transformed griffin stretched and yawned and several of the people close to them jumped slightly. /_Hmph, weaklings_./ Shadow yawned again just for show. /_If those bloody Ministers don't come soon, I'm outta here_./

/_And I'll be right behind you_./ Harry replied and nursed his fifth Butterbeer.

'_No need, Harry,'_ the voice finally decided to make its presence known. _'The Ministers will enter the room in five seconds time.'_

'_Well, the Annoying One is back.'_

'_Three seconds Harry.'_

'_Whatever,'_ Harry grumbled. He ran a quick spell over himself to make sure that he didn't look like some vagabond, and sat up straighter to wait for the Ministers.

/_Just remember Harry_/ Shadow spoke up/_that if you get sick of one or more of them, I'd be happy to eat them_./

/_We'll see Shadow, we'll see_./ Harry took a sip from the mug in front of him, and raised his eyebrows as the long-awaited Ministers came into the pub. /_Sure you'd be able to swallow those guys/_ he asked the griffin. /_They are as fat as Dudley every was_/

/_Hmm, but fatness doesn't mean that they are stupid_./

/_Doesn't take much to become Minister of Magic in a world as this_./

/_Point taken. They're headed towards the bar. Now, this ought to be interesting_./

One of the fat men – his dress-robes decorated with a small English flag – stepped up to the bar, leaning on it clearly trying to send off an aura of cool calm. "Anyone new come through here lately?" he asked the barkeeper, and Harry had to bite his tongue not to burst out laughing. The guy had a tiny, squeaky voice that reminded him of dear Professor Flitwick.

/_I don't eat mice_/ Shadow grumbled and Harry felt his lips twitch.

A second Minister stepped up to the British one. This one had a small Italian flag decorating his robes. "Yes, anyone come by lately?" his voice was nearly as bad as the British one's.

"Or today for that matter," a third, with a German flag, spoke up. He had a more normal voice, still it was slightly high for a man.

The barman nodded. "Lots of people in today, but most curious is the one sitting in that corner over there," he nodded towards Harry. "He has a _lion_ as pet, might just be the one you're looking for."

All twenty of the Ministers turned towards Harry, who nodded towards them and raised his mug of Butterbeer in salute.

"Gracias," said the Spanish Minister, and the group headed towards Harry's table.

"Good day to you, gentlemen," Harry greeted them. "Please, have a seat." And with a wave of his hand, twenty new chairs appeared and the room got bigger to accommodate them all. Everyone in the pub stared open-mouthed at the display of power. Harry looked at his watch. "You're twenty minutes late."

"We are?"

"Indeed you are, I was waiting you at the stroke of three."

The Chinese Minister looked suspiciously at Harry. Come to think of it he and the Japanese Minister were the only ones in the group that weren't fat, but showed a great deal of fitness and strength. "And who might you be, sir?"

Harry took off his hood, making sure that his scar was easily visible, and everyone in the entire pub either gaped, gasped or fainted. "Before you start your inevitable questions, let me answer them right now. Yes, I am Harry Potter. Yes, Hogwarts is back, and yes, there's a war on your doorstep and I need enforcements. Anything else?"

The Ministers blinked, shook their heads, gaped and blinked again. None of them – except the Chinese and Japanese ones – seemed to even be thinking of recovering, let alone answering Harry's question.

"You need troops?" the Japanese Minister (a woman) asked, and Harry nodded. "How soon?"

"As soon as possible." Harry replied with a smile. "Though I seriously hope that they have some mediocre training, otherwise they won't last long."

The Chinese Minister puffed himself up. "Our two countries haven't forgotten the Art of War, and we're not like the Phoenixes or the Aurors. We can have troops ready and at Hogwarts as soon as you tell us where Hogwarts is."

"You know where Hogsmeade on Earth is? Good, that's where you'll find Hogwarts." The two Ministers nodded, bowed to Harry and hurried out to arrange everything. "And what about the rest of you?" Harry asked.

The British Minister forcefully put himself together. "We will do whatever we can to help."

"Good," Harry grinned. "Now, here's what I want you to do." With that he started to outline his plan. Surprisingly the Ministers weren't as stupid as they looked, for they came several times with useful suggestions and ideas. Harry thought secretly he could come to enjoy working with these people, and Shadow grinned as most of the Ministers scratched his back while they were talking with Harry.

Yep this was good!

* * *

It was hours later when Harry and Shadow finally left the pub and headed towards the closest back alley so that Shadow could turn back into his proper shape, and so that Harry could apparate them both back to Hogwarts.

/_Well, this wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be_/ Harry admitted to the griffin.

/_Yep, though I enjoyed the scratching best. Makes a wonderful massage, you should take notes on this until next time you start cuddling with me_./ Shadow replied and stretched happily.

Harry chuckled and took out his wand to perform the apparation spell. Suddenly something jumped on him and his wand went clattering away behind some dustbins, and the thing on top of him started hexing and beating him.

Harry growled like a leyrie and managed to twist himself around so that he was facing his attacker. The man wore a mask, but Harry recognised the crest on his robes, and quick as lightening punched the man with all his leyrie strength and sent the man flying backwards.

"Black Snakes! That's all I needed!"

The Black Snakes just kept on coming and coming, there didn't seem to be an end to them at all. No matter how much Harry kept fighting, or how good he was, he knew that he would not get out of this one easily. Shadow hadn't transformed into his griffin-shape as there really wasn't room for him to fight in such a great shape.

'_Voice! We could use some help here!'_ Harry called out and hissed as a dagger went whizzing past his face, scratching him.

'_The cavalry's coming.' _Came the rather bored reply.

And in that second several dark-dressed men ran into the alley and started to fight against the Black Snakes. Harry didn't have time to study said men much as he was currently getting rid off several of his attackers. _'My enemy's enemy is my friend… for now.'_ He thought as he decapitated a Black Snake that had tried to sneak up on him from behind.

Now that he had the excellent help, the fight was over in a few minutes. Some of the Black Snakes managed to escape, but a group of the black-clad men separated and took up the hunt.

Harry first made sure that Shadow was alright before he turned towards his helpers. He opened his mouth to thank them, when the one who was obviously the leader removed the veil that had covered all of his face except his eyes and Harry gaped in shock.

"Ardeth!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review, and once again I apologise. I'll try not to let it happen again, key word here 'try'. Who knows what will happen with exams so close up.

Thanks to:

Shitza, Lady Nicole Potter, Kordolin, vyul, chaser1, Zaeria, Bobboky, Maxennce, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Kaaera, shadow mage, Egyptian Flame, Farlmot, draconis, Raffy, sarah, Dark Ice Dragon, hermionepotter141, HarryPotter21, athenakitty, SSSRoaB, tu fatuus, simpleinsanity, japanese-jew, xyz, Dragon Rider22, Mage-Alia, Kat Hawkins, Lilnagy05, Eliot, Foolish Mortal and InsaneBlack Heart.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Enjoy! And finally '_Treasures of_ _Egypt'_ ties into the main story. You're advised to read that, but it's not the end of the world if you don't.

Thanks to my beta and good friend, Paladin Steelbreaker.

**Chapter Nineteen**-

Harry could only stand there and gape like an idiot. Ardeth was here! The Medjai he had met 6000 years ago was still alive! Albeit he did have a few grey streaks and a few more scars, but otherwise it was the same man Harry had worked with when investigating what was going on in Egypt.

"Hello Harry," the Medjai leader replied. "Imagine meeting you here, so far into the future and on Mars no less."

Finally Harry managed to gather his jaw off the floor. "It's more shock to me to see YOU so far into the future and on Mars no less." He replied, turning the other man's words against him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

He snorted. "Ardeth, do not take me for a fool. If you've been alive for 6000 years – something which I don't doubt – then you know everything that's happened. Besides, you Medjai have spies everywhere."

Ardeth smirked. "Indeed," he confessed. "We even kept watch over Hogwarts while you were asleep."

"And I thank you for that." Harry grinned. "Now, I assume that this wasn't a chance-meeting?"

The other nodded. "It isn't my friend, and we have much to discuss. Are you willing to come back with us to Jupiter and our camp?"

"Don't have much choice do I? And who in the name of all the planets thought of moving the Sahara to Jupiter!"

"It's a long story."

"I'll have to hear it some time, and then I'll go back in time and beat the idiot (whomever he was) over the head with a pyramid."

"You have to get into line, the Medjai have a first right to kill the man."

"That's what you said about the bloody Shield of the Gods as well."

"And I was right."

Harry looked around. They were still standing in the same back alley where the fight had taken place. "Right, so how do we get to Jupiter without using galacto powder or apparating?" he asked.

"Over the centuries we Medjai have had to make alternative means of transportation for ourselves." Ardeth held out a small bracelet which was shaped as a hawk, the bird's wings reaching around your wrist to keep the thing in place. It was elegant, and each wingtip glittered in gold while the rest of the bird was silver – except the eyes. Those were two perfectly-shaped rubies.

"Never took you to be one who wore jewellery," Harry commented. "What does it do?"

"You put it on, say 'Medjai Jupiter' and you'll be transported to our camp. A bit like your portkeys." The Medjai leader showed his own wrist where his own bracelet was placed. "We all have one, and this one was made for you and was keyed to your magical signature while you were asleep for 6000 years."

Harry nodded and accepted the bracelet. As soon as he touched it, the bird spread its wings and clamped them again around Harry's wrist. Harry raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. All around him in the alley Medjai warriors were activating their own bracelets, and were disappearing with a small sound that sounded like a gush of wind across the desert. Harry grabbed Shadow's mane, and sighed. Well, here it went.

"Medjai Jupiter!" he whispered and disappeared.

When the feeling of being moved from one place to another was gone, Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in a tent that looked well-lived in. Several curtains divided the tent into parts, and right now he was standing in what could be described as the study. Ardeth appeared a second later and sat down, and Harry and Shadow followed suit.

"And now we can talk," the Medjai said in a serious tone.

And talk they did.

…-------------------------…

Draco sighed and tried not to scream. After searching for the damn centaurs for two days, he had spent another two explaining the entire situation to them – and not just about scaring the naïve people from the future – but about the centaurs joining the war against Dudley and his demons. And quite frankly Draco didn't have much patience left.

The debate whether to join in the war or not had been going on for ages, and the same centaurs were saying the same things over and over, or they suddenly changed their minds and started babbling about something and Draco couldn't possibly see what this third thing had to do with joining the war.

After another several hours of arguing, the leader of the centaurs came towards the blond man, and Draco quickly stood up brushing dirt and grass from his robes.

The centaur looked at him for a long while before he spoke. "We will join the war, and we will gather the other magical creatures as well. Our army will arrive at Hogwarts in one week's time."

Draco felt relief flood him and he sighed. "Thank you so much! I really hope you won't regret your decision to join the Light Side in this."

"As do we, Draco Malfoy." The centaur replied. "Now, I will send Romeus here with you to guide you back to the edge of the forest and Hogwarts."

"Once again I thank you." Draco looked at Romeus, a young centaur with a shining dark brown coat. "Hello." He greeted the centaur.

"Nice to meet you," Romeus replied with a nod and a swish of his tail. "Ride on me and we'll get there sooner."

Draco blinked, not many people were ever offered to ride a centaur, and it was a great honour. "If you are sure…"

"I am, hop on," the centaur replied and Draco did just that. Then they're were off running through the Forbidden Forest at a breakneck speed, and Draco had to hang on for his life.

'_I just hope that this ride doesn't end with broken necks or legs on both parts!'_ the blond Slytherin thought and hung on tighter. But they both survived the ride without anything worse than a few scratches that could be fixed in one-two-three.

They emerged from the forest right where Draco had entered, and the now fully-rigged dwarven camp was to their right, with dwarves hurrying all over and even some singing could be heard coming from that direction.

Draco grinned upon being out in the sunlight again, and slid off the centaur's back careful not to hurt Romeus. "Thanks for the ride."

"Once again it was nothing," Romeus replied distractedly as he watched the busyness of the dwarven camp, the people walking all over the grounds, and in the end he focused on the great Hogwarts castle as well. "So this is the castle that has so many myths and legends spun around it."

"Yes, something like that," Draco said with a proud grin. "Feel free to look around all you want, but you'll have to excuse me as I have a load of work that's waiting to be done." With that he nodded politely to the centaur and walked quickly towards the entrance of the castle.

He never got that far however, as the great doors opened and Nicholas came hurrying out. When he spotted Draco, Harry's self-proclaimed younger brother grinned and headed towards the blond Slytherin.

"So? How did it go with the centaurs?" was the first thing he said.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Draco said sarcastically. "I didn't get hurt while searching for the centaurs through the Forbidden Forest ALONE for TWO days!"

Nick rolled his eyes with a smile. "Good to have you back Draco."

"Thank you."

"Now what happened?"

"You know, you're almost worse than Harry when it comes to these kinds of things."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now tell me what happened or I'll make sure that Harry has your guts for garters."

Draco mumbled something about pulling rank, but didn't comment further on the issue. "The meeting with the centaurs went superbly, except for the bloody long wait. They are going to join the war, and they are going to contact other creatures to join as well. From what the leader said their army should be here in a week's time."

"That's good! Harry will be pleased to hear this piece of news."

"Where is ol' Scarhead anyway?"

"He finally visited the Leaky Cauldron on Mars a few days ago, since then we haven't heard from him."

"Just hope he didn't get lost on the way, that'd be the last thing we needed. I can just see us searching for him across the entire galaxy, while he somehow managed to get back here and just wait for us calm as calm can be and eating Sherbet Lemons."

Nick grinned. "Still pissed off about being forced to tell Mayon his research-assignment a few weeks ago?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but no sound ever left it. Nick wondered what the hell was going on and looked up to where Draco was staring, and his own mouth dropped.

Light Angels!

There were hundreds of them! All flying in formation, their powerful wings never touching the wings of their closest companions. Each was armed with a spear and a shield, and a long dagger at their side in case the spear was lost or broken during battle. And in front of each squadron flew the squadron commander, but ahead of the entire entourage was Gabriel with Bianca at his side.

The Angels landed on the Hogwarts grounds in neat rows, helmets and spears glittering in the sun, every angel quiet and serious. And yet even more were still coming.

"Gabriel!" Draco exclaimed. "What is all this, not that we're not happy about it!"

The angel smiled. "When Bianca told us that Dudley Dursley had demons on his side, we thought it best to bring in a few enforcements. The little group I first brought with me would never have sufficed against a horde of demons."

While Draco debated upon where to put the Light Angels, Nicholas grinned like a loon.

"Harry's definitely gonna like this!"

…-------------------------…

There, what do you think?

Sorry for the long absence. School is indeed over, but I'm afraid that I've become slightly lazy lately. cringes Either way, I'll try to put myself together and update my other stories as well. Please review!

Thanks to:

Numb Soul, phoenixfeather6988, Kyle Broflovski, elvengoddess696, Surarrin, Reyavie, Jina de Mars, zimagesto, Starlight Dreams, Lady-Slytherin-Snape, Kaaera, VB, La Luna Negra, Shitza, Hybridgurl1987, chaser1, polabear, REM, Twilight Dusk, merdragon, EvenstArwen, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Fawn the panther, Rasgara, SSSRoaB, Egyptian Flame, BlakFyre, yendenikhil, Iceman and insanechildfanfic.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I own only the obvious the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Author's Note**: Enjoy!

Thanks to my good friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.

-**Chapter Twenty**-

When Harry finally returned to Hogwarts with the Medjai army, he was surprised to see several large camps of different species surrounding the castle, stretching all the way from Hogsmeade and nearly up to the front doors.

"You have many friends and allies, my friend," Ardeth commented before he turned and gave his orders to the Medjai warriors. The group quickly did what they were told and started putting up camp at the Quidditch pitch.

"Indeed," Harry replied with a grin. "However, you better hope that Ron and Draco don't skin you for ruining the pitch." The leader of the Medjai chuckled and patted Shadow's head. Shadow wandered off trying to find somewhere where there was enough room for a griffin to lay down.

They got off their horses and led them towards the front doors of the castle. The doors opened and Draco, Ron, Hermione and Blaise came out looking curiously at Ardeth, but then switched their attention back to Harry.

"You're back!" Draco grinned. "Don't _ever_ leave me in charge of the Red Dragons ever again! I think I'm going mad! How the hell do you manage it!"

Harry just laughed and shook his head. "No promises Draco. Now, I want you to meet Ardeth Bay, the Medjai I told you about after all that trouble in Egypt."

Ron blinked and gaped. "So you mean to tell us that that was actually true!"

"Yep!"

"Oh bloody hell! Why do I never listen to you! We could've lost all our magical powers, and-"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hyperventilating husband's shoulder. "Breathe deep in and out, Ron. And there's no use in worrying about something that has already happened. And you didn't loose your magical powers, besides, I don't see what's wrong with being a muggle."

Ron, realising he was in a tight spot, wisely shut up and didn't say a thing for the rest of the conversation.

"But if that is true Harry," Blaise began, "then how can Ardeth still be here after 6000 years?"

"Meddling creatures known as Egyptian gods." Harry replied with a grin. "By the way Draco, did you go through with you scare-the-people plan?"

Draco grinned evilly. "Ooo yes, too bad you had to miss it. Cian popped in just in time, but left right afterwards with all his vampires and a vampiress named Sam. They went off to take care of some chap named Falx."

"Right after that the centaurs and their army joined us here at Hogwarts," Hermione continued. "Oh, Harry! You won't believe it! there are fauns there, and wood nymphs and dryads and any other kind of fantasy creatures that we had no idea existed! This is so exciting!"

"Easy there, bookworm," Malfoy took over again earning a scowl from Hermione. "Right, the next day several squadrons of samurai, ninja and other Chinese and Japanese warriors show up and start helping with training the people for war. The other Ministries have sent their own contributions, and the Russian's even managed to dig up a few old guns, improve on them and are producing them, and as we speak are shipping them off to us. This last development worries me a bit, but anything that can help in the war is worth having."

"Gabriel came with several squadrons of Light Angels as well, and now you brought the Medjai," Blaise said with a smile. "Our army is coming together."

Harry nodded. "It is. Have any of you heard from Eminor and the elven army?"

"Elves!" Ardeth exclaimed. "Real elves!"

Draco nodded. "Yep, real elves. Is that such a shock?"

"Elves are said to be the firstborn of this earth. They were here before everything else, the oldest of the oldest. Imagine what they know!"

Harry edged slightly away from the man. "You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"And there's something wrong with that?" the bushy-haired woman demanded.

"No, no, nothing at all; it's just weird coming from Ardeth who is a 6000 year old being in his own right." The green-eyed man said, smoothly avoiding a confrontation. _'That was close.'_

'_Yes, it was.'_ The voice spoke up sounding exceptionably smug. _'Oh, you might want to head for the meadows beyond Hogsmeade as that's where the elven army will arrive in ten minutes time.'_

'_Thanks.'_ Harry said and turned back to the conversation at hand. "Mates, sorry to cut you short, but the elves will arrive soon." He headed towards the gates and was quickly followed by the rest of the little group. On the way the group grew as more and more curious spectators joined them, all of them wanting to see the legendary elves. Harry had to concentrate to keep from bursting out in laughter about some of the more outrageous theories that went around concerning the physical features of the elves.

When they reached the meadows where the elves were to arrive, their little group had grown into being composed of most of Hogsmeade and at least one third from all the different armies.

'_How are they going to appear?'_ Harry asked the voice.

'_The same way as the four paladins did in your fifth year,'_ came the reply._ 'Golden light and everything.' _

Just as the voice finished saying this, a glowing golden mist appeared all over the meadow. It didn't stop there but continued on over the hilltop and out of their sight. The golden light became brighter and brighter, and in the end the spectators had to close their eyes to avoid being blinded. And when Harry finally opened his eyes again, he couldn't help but gape at the magnificent sight that greeted him.

Standing there in well organised, disciplined and silent ranks, were hundreds of elves. Their leaf-shaped armour, shields, helmets and weapons glittered in the sun, as did the heralds who bore the flags with different symbols of the different divisions. In front of the entire thing were several people on horses, but Harry quickly recognised the four in the complete front. On the left was Cassar – nearly unrecognisable due to his armour – and was holding the banner with the symbol of the D'xin House. Right beside him sat Eminor with his helmet under his arm, and a golden circlet upon his brow looking every inch the King that he was. Beside him sat Terra in her own battle gear, and on her other side was Orminor with the banner of her House.

Harry smiled, stepped forwards and bowed. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Your Majesties," he said to them in perfect elven, surprising the queen slightly. "Good to have you back, Eminor."

"Harry." Eminor smiled. "It is good to be back. Believe it or not, I have missed you and your insane antics. May I present to you Terra Arnolith, current ruler of the Elven kingdom."

"Wonderful to meet you, My Lady." Once again Harry bowed in the elven fashion, and helped the queen down from the horse. He turned back to introduce her to the rest of the Red Dragons and leaders of the other armies, when he found that most of the group that had come with him were still gaping in awe at the elves. Some, like Severus and Draco, were in the process of closing their mouths and bringing themselves out of their stupor.

Harry sighed. "I apologise for not introducing you to the rest of the group right now, but as you can see they are stupefied."

Terra smiled. "Nothing to worry about, Lord Dragon; I found myself having the same reaction upon seeing King Eminor when he first appeared in my chambers."

"Harry, where are we to tell the elves to put up camp?" Draco asked and brought the conversation back to a language he actually understood. "There isn't much room left on the Hogwarts grounds, and we canned begin the chop down the forest to make room."

"Hmm," Harry mumbled while thinking. "They could always stay here?" he looked over to Eminor.

Terra, who didn't know the human language, looked curiously at Eminor as well, and he quickly explained to her what Harry had said. She nodded. "This is a good place as any, and it is big enough for the entire army."

Eminor turned back to Harry. "We'll stay here, though I suppose we'll have a few elves up at Hogwarts so that we can send messages quicker than you can do, yes even you Gamemaster."

Harry grinned. "Well then, there's your answer Draco, the elves are staying here. Eminor, you, Queen Terra, Cassar and the Queen's Captain of the Guard will get rooms at the castle. Come when you are ready."

Eminor nodded once again and turned back to the elven army starting to yell out orders. The elves quickly followed his directions without question and by the time the rest of the stupefied group was coming back to earth, the camp was well on its way being set up.

"May I escort you, My Lady?" Harry asked and held out his arm politely.

"You may, Lord Dragon," she replied with a smile and took his arm. Eminor joined them after having left the supervision of the camp to Cassar and Orminor who would follow once everything was done being set up.

Hermione blinked thoughtfully as they followed after Harry and the two elves. "There's one thing I'm wondering about right now."

"And that is?" Ron asked.

"How the hell did Harry learn elvish!"

"And _when_ did it happen?" Draco added.

"That's what I've always said," Nicholas spoke up from behind them.

"What have you always said?"

"Harry's completely and utterly nuts. Brilliant, but nuts."

The others nodded in agreement, and Blaise hid her smile. Harry absolutely loved it when people said he was crazy. That's why he hadn't done something about it. She shook her head and followed the group to Hogwarts.

Dear, crazy, wonderful Harry.

…-------------------------…

Cian had to keep himself from sneering upon finally seeing Falx. Harry had been right, the guy was worse than Lockhart.

He, Athan, Zev, Sam, Ramsis and Salazar had gone to the Riddle House and, under pretence of joining Falx's army, had gained access into the lair. Once inside they had parted, each of them talking with the other vampires there trying to find out who was with Falx and who followed the old ways. They also made sure to know the underground system well enough so that if they had to make a hasty retreat, they knew where they were going.

Right now Falx was holding a meeting and was talking and talking about how they were going to take over the world and how all mortals were going to be their slaves, so on and so forth. You know, the usual bad-guy stuff. Cian and his group of vampires stood in the very front of the gathered vampires, all six of them wearing the required black robes, their hoods up. Falx would certainly recognize them for who they were if he ever saw their faces. The guy might be worse than Lockhart, but he had been taught by the Dark Angel Lucifer, and Lucifer was no dummy.

"As all of you know we are attacking the mortals in one week's time," Falx declared suddenly, and Cian had to keep himself from making any surprised movements. Athan wasn't so lucky as his hand twitched and moved towards the dagger they all had been given with their robes. Luckily Falx took this as a sign of eagerness, and smiled as he came over to Athan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, young one, the mortals are finally going to pay, but control yourself for yet another week."

Athan had to keep himself from sneering upon being called 'young one'. This guy was going to wish he had never been born once Cian gave the sign and Athan got his hands on him.

Falx didn't move away from Athan. Rather he smiled fatherly at the taller – and older – vampire. "Take down your hood, eager one, so I know who to put in the first line of the attack."

/I guess this is a good time as any, Athan./ Cian sent telepathically, and he could literally feel the evil grins spread over the other vampires faces. As one they removed their hoods and Falx gasped stumbling backwards, especially when he saw Cian.

"The First Vampire!" Falx cried, and the whole room erupted into chaos.

…-------------------------…

There, what do you think?

People have asked me to write a side story for this explaining how Harry and the Red Dragons Order won the war against Voldemort – dubbed the Red Lightning Wars. Quite frankly, I won't! so many people have written so many versions of the same thing that it has gotten quite boring, so I'll just leave it to your imaginations to figure out how they won. The same goes for the prank Draco pulled on the Unspeakables and Aurors of the future. Lately I just want to finish with this entire saga, it has gone on for far too long, and I have gotten addicted to crossovers – which, I believe, is quite obvious.

Thanks to:

Kaaera, Lady Malfoy I, Egyptian Flame, hermionepotter141, The Insane Blue Rubber Ducky, Kyle Broflovski, athenakitty, twisteddagger, polabear, chaser1, REM, insanechildfanfic, Surarrin, storm101, VB, Shitza, Kordolin, Kat Hawkins, caz-felton-malfoy, Twilight Dusk, TriBlazer, Rasgara, ragnarok, Grey8, Black-Raven3, fireflashphoenix, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, bearcatkitten, Dagashi, Jasminegirl, Blue Werewolf Boy and nitrous.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I am sorry about the insanely long absence concerning this story, but to tell the truth I've lost interest in it. That's not to say that I won't finish it, just that the updates will be very far between. Otherwise, please enjoy this update as short as it might be.

Thanks to my good friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.

- **Chapter Twenty-One** -

Cian looked suspiciously smug, Harry mused as he watched the First Vampire walk across the Entrance Hall. Athan, Ramsis, Zev and Salazar were all smirking, with a certain look in their eyes that told Harry that the Exterminate-Falx Mission went _very_ well.

Beside them walked a slightly shy female vampire, who Harry assumed was this 'Sam'-character he had heard about. She was sending slightly awed looks towards all the male vampires, but her eyes lingered especially on a joking Athan. Harry's eyebrow went up at that. If he understood the vampiress' look correctly, then the previously oh-so-single-and-proud-of-it Athan wasn't going to stay as single much longer. Female vampires were known not to give up once they set their sights upon a potential mate.

Allowing a smirk to form on his own lips, Harry walked towards the group of vampires and stopped in front of Cian. "Good hunt?" he asked innocently.

Cian smiled deviously, his fangs showing. "Couldn't be better."

"Nice to hear," Harry replied. "However, I do hope you're going to clean up after yourself," he continued and pointed to the blood on the floor which had dripped from the groups' clothes. "We don't have Argus Filch around anymore, you know. If you'll excuse me…" he nodded politely to the vampiric group and moved on before they could reply.

Sam blinked as the green-eyed man exited the castle. "Is he always like that?" she asked Athan.

Athan nodded. "Though I expected he would've demanded to hear what went on during the fight with Falx and his minions."

"Huh, you never know with Harry, and it's damn annoying." Salazar muttered and yawned. The sun was on its way up.

"The fact that one cannot predict the way his mind works, is the only reason why we won the Red Lightning Wars in the first place." Zev said as they headed down into the dungeons for their daily naps.

"Ah, the good old bloody days," Athan sighed wistfully. "Well, good night to you all!" he said and headed towards the room he had been given.

"Hold it right there!" Cian's voice rang out. "We still need to place Sam in a room."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that none of the other rooms down here have room enough for her. They are either used as storage rooms, or have a window, or both – all of course due to magic." Ramsis spoke up.

"Which means that she will have to share a room with one of us," Cian continued after sharing a grin with Ramsis.

Athan still didn't get it. Couldn't blame him really, the sun had almost risen half-way above the horizon.

"Your room, unfortunately, is the only one large enough for two vampires to inhabit comfortably." Salazar added albeit grudgingly. Why was it that Athan always got lucky?

Slowly it went up for the half-asleep vampire.

One room + two vampires (one male and one female) very weird/uncomfortable situation and scheming friends.

He blinked, and then – to everyone's surprise and pleasure – Athan blushed. "No! Nu-uh! No way! She's _not_ sleeping with me!"

Sam blushed then realised what had been said. "PERVERT!" she hollered and punched Athan half-way down the corridor.

Zev wished he had a camera right then. To him it had always seemed as if no matter what Athan did, he never got embarrassed about it. As long as he had known the other vampire it had been like that. And now he was wasting a perfectly good opportunity for blackmail, and all because he didn't have a god damned camera! The gods really hated him, didn't they?

"This is going really good, isn't it?" Ramsis commented as they watched two half-asleep vampires arguing about sexual innuendos and perverted idiots.

…-------------------------…

After exiting the castle, Harry had headed on a inspection round through all the different army camps camped on and outside Hogwarts' grounds. The dwarves were busy producing and fixing weapons, the angels were meditating, the army consisting of centaurs and fauns and other mythological creatures was lazing about, and the Medjai were practicing. The Chinese and Japanese army was also practicing, and Harry spent some time watching the samurai training with their swords. Lastly he reached the elven encampment outside Hogsmeade where he was greeted with respectful nods or salutes from everyone he passed.

'_I hate war.'_ The green-eyed game's master thought to himself.

'_Only those who haven't experienced war want to create one.'_ The voice replied with a sad sigh.

Harry snorted. _'Tell that to the evil Dark Lords trying to take over the world.'_

'_They are just stupid,' _came the reply. _'Er, Harry, there's something I haven't told you about Lucifer.'_

'_I don't like the sound of this.'_

'_Neither do I, but it must be said,' _the voice took a deep breath. _'LuciferhasthepowerofForesight.' _It said as fast as possible, then ran off to hide wherever its corporeal body was.

'**_WHAT!'_** Harry thundered.

"-Ah, Lord Dragon!-"

The shout shook Harry out of his anger, and he turned around, coming face to face with Captain Orminor. "-Captain Orminor, it is good to see you.-" He said as the elf came up beside him. "-Is there anything I can help you with?-"

"-Perhaps, perhaps not.-" The elf replied. "-I am just wondering about this Dark Lord. What information do you have on him? Anything that can aid us in the upcoming war?-"

Harry thought for a moment. "-I know this Dark Lord personally, and it is a long tale I won't bore you with. Suffice to say that since First Vampire Cian and his allies took out the rebellious vampires, and since a demon friend of ours is doing his best to sway demons to either stay neutral or join our side, the newest Dark Lord knows he doesn't have much time. It is not going to be a full-out war, Captain.-" He said finally, and the elf raised an eyebrow.

"-He is going to put his hopes in _one_ attack!-" Orminor exclaimed in disbelief. "-Is he really that _stupid_?-"

"-He's _powerful_,-" Harry corrected the elf. "-He has the power to back up such an attack, and no matter how many allies we have, the Dark Lord will always stay one step ahead of us.-"

"-But how can that be? Who is this ally which makes the Dark Lord so strong and confident?-"

"-It is the Dark Angel Lucifer.-" Harry said with a sigh.

Orminor's eyes widened. "-Then he will know everything we do and be able to counter it! He doesn't need any personal spies in our midst, he has the Dark Angel's power of Foresight! We're as good as dead!-"

'_That's a bit dramatic,'_ the green-eyed man thought to himself. "-Lucifer might have the power of Foresight, but the end of the battle is veiled – even from him. Only Fate and Destiny know how it is going to end, and only the King himself might decide who wins and who loses. We're just pieces on a giant chessboard.-"

The elven captain shook his head. "-I still don't like the knowledge that the Dark Lord knows everything we do.-"

"-No one does,-" Harry agreed and started moving again. He suddenly needed to get away from it all. Away from Hogwarts, from the armies, from Hogsmeade, from the war. He needed to think, and the best place to do that – in his opinion – was out of the moors, especially the beautiful Rannoch Moor.

Captain Ornimor bowed respectfully. "-Thank you for your time, Lord Dragon. Now we know what we're up against.-"

Harry nodded to the elf. "-Indeed. Could you spread the word to the other camps about Lucifer's power of Foresight?-"

"-I will do as you ask, My Lord.-" The elf bowed once more, then disappeared into the elven camp.

Shaking his head, Harry headed out of the camp, and apparated to Rannoch Moor. He settled himself on a stone and started contemplating this new twist. Lucifer had the gift of Foresight. Where was Trelawney when you needed her? Actually, scratch that, where was _any_ seer when you needed them?

'_What are we going to do?'_ he thought to himself. _'No matter what we think of in advance for the oncoming battle, Lucifer will know about it. And only the end of the battle is clouded from the Dark Angel's sight.'_ Feeling a headache coming on, he rubbed his temples. _'Dammit, why couldn't Lucifer just keep his nose out of mortal business!'_

He didn't know just how long he sat there contemplating this newest problem. No matter what idea and plan he came up with for the battle, no matter how much he tried to shade it with his occlumency and magic, each time it was fruitless, and he could feel the glee Lucifer felt every time the Dark Angel smashed the mental barriers and shields and brutally stole the ideas from Harry's brain. It was painful as hell whenever Lucifer forcefully entered his mind, and Harry soon found himself kneeling on the ground clutching his head in his hands, trying to keep the Dark Angel out of his mind; but it was to no avail, and after what seemed like hours of the mental battle going on, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he blacked out.

As soon as Lucifer felt the Gamemaster go unconscious, he sent several of his strongest minions to collect the human. The green-eyed mortal intrigued him, not only because he dared go up against him, Lucifer, even if he know of the gift of Foresight; but also because one simple, human man held Lucifer's greatest desire. And now Lucifer was going to take pleasure in taking said desire, he was going to enjoy throwing it into Gabriel and the King's face. He was going to be the most powerful of them all, and the Gamemaster was going to help him.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy ripping the Magical Core out of the green-eyed mortal.

…-------------------------…

There, please tell me what you think.

For those of you who asked: No, I will never write a Saga story – or side story – about the Red Lightning Wars. What I mean when I said that so many other people have written about it, is the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort – not the RLW themselves, savvy? The entire idea's been done so many times that it's almost impossible to make it original, and I'm too fed up with the Saga series to even try, so please don't ask about it again.

Several of you – almost all of you, actually – mentioned that the 'voice'-mystery hasn't been solved yet. And it won't be solved until the very end of this story, in the very last chapter, so please be patient until then.

Thanks to:

athenakitty, zi ma gesto, kaaera, Blue Werewolf Boy, Surarrin, Kat Hawkins, chaser1, Rasgara, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, nitrous, Black-Raven3, Shitza, supernova8610, kytyn, FightingDestiny, APS, REM, twisteddagger, A Different Life, poka, Padfoot's Sidekick, vila-pv, Twilight Dusk, Auke Keijser, wicket willow, Pwn Master Paladin, SwiftShadow, dauby, mazzoul, HarryGinny92, Hungarian Hexes, SSSRoaB, Andine, Louise, Zarz, chibi.daydreamer, Bloodogg, dragon rider22, Adnexus, Athania, Kirk4ever, nebrets, toastnchips, Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Black Jag Knight 1, Luna Moonlight Fawn, Angel Shadow Blaze Slytherin, pyro-briar, MissSilver, Amon Black, Shadowed Chaos, akunamatata, ash-angel-of-fire and


End file.
